


Шпионская тактика

by eugenias



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: 1980s, AU, Drama, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Romance, Superpowers
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:09:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 31,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27205030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eugenias/pseuds/eugenias
Summary: Парадокс был в том, что Джеймс Барнс из тех, кто не любит пляжи, жару и вечно палящее солнце, предпочитая горячим пескам Флориды снежные покровы Аляски. Но в этот раз у него просто не было выбора: он следовал за Гидрой от самой Монтаты, через Вайоминг, Колорадо, Канзас, Миссури, Теннесси и Джорджию, чтобы поймать «цель».Цель звали Питер Паркер — юное дарование, которое примерно три месяца назад сбежало из Гидры, и с тех пор за ним не гоняется разве что ленивый.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Peter Parker
Kudos: 8





	1. День первый

**Author's Note:**

> Сюжет не нов, есть отсылки  
> Текст дописан, в процессе редактирования  
> Видите ошибку — не стесняйтесь и сообщите об этом через ПБ  
> Надеюсь, кто-нибудь тут соскучился по мне и по моим фф  
> Буду рада отзывам!) 
> 
> коллаж  
> вк - <https://vk.com/wall-179624550_745>  
> тамблер - <https://dieflut.tumblr.com/post/614315965710303232/for-my-new-fic>

_Октябрь, 1989  
Майами, Флорида_

— Вижу цель.

— Откуда ты можешь знать, что это «цель»? — язвительно отозвалась Наташа. Она была где-то в двадцати километрах от него, но даже по тону было ясно, что её губы растянулись в слишком уж самодовольной улыбке. — Там, должно быть, человек двадцать, не меньше.

— Все агенты Гидры цель, — раздраженно ответил Джеймс Барнс. — Капитан, жду команды.

Команды, поступающие из «Штаба», доходили до него с небольшим опозданием. Их главный ученый, ответственный за всю аппаратуру и оружие, связывал это с движением спутников над Флоридой, с погодными условиями, а ещё иногда рассказывал сказки о магнитном поле и большой активности земного ядра, не желая признавать собственную оплошность. Барнс считал, что вина за плохую связь всецело лежит на капитане Роджерсе, по настоянию которого они пошли на миссию с оборудованием, не прошедшем все этапы тестирования, а вот Старка ни в чем не винил.

Так что «Штаб» молчал. Романофф тоже молчала.

Джеймс следил за кучкой агентов с крыши отеля с высоты восьмого этажа. Они сидели за столиком уличного кафе и распивали бутылку виски. Виски, конечно, был подделкой, и он ещё раз убедился, что Гидра вновь направила на дело своих самых бестолковых агентов, которые совершенно не умеют работать под прикрытием. Их выследил бы даже новичок, и тому не пришлось бы использовать те методы, которыми всех будущих агентов обучают в Академии.

Через две минуты послышался шорох, ещё через пару секунд, наконец, до него донесся голос капитана.

— Отставить, — холодно приказал Роджерс. — Твоя цель — Питер Паркер. Игнорируй агентов.

— Но тут нет никакого Питера Паркера.

— Ищи. Если Гидра там, значит и Паркер тоже. Конец связи.

Закатив глаза, Барнс вздохнул. Роджерс порой та ещё задница и любит упускать отличные шансы проредить ряды Гидры, чтобы не поднимать лишнего шума. Джеймс считал это глупостью, но никогда не нарушал приказов капитана. Всё-таки, несмотря на теплые отношения, сложившиеся в их небольшой команде, Роджерс оставался его главнокомандующим и по уставу, который давным-давно вдолбили ему в голову, он не имел права ослушаться. Несомненно, он мог иметь своё мнение, но любое мнение, касающееся работы, предпочитал оставлять при себе.

Он быстро разобрал винтовку и убрал все детали в чехол, попрощавшись с «любимой подружкой». Сел, прислонившись к вентиляционной трубе и положив ноги на сумку, и вскинул взгляд к небу. Когда-то давно он слышал, что во Флориде красивые закаты: темно-лиловое небо плавно сменяется нежным сиреневым, который перетекает в розовый и оранжевый, превращаясь в чудесный персиковый у самого края горизонта. И всё это великолепие можно смело помножить на два, если наблюдать за красками природы на пляже.

Парадокс был в том, что Джеймс Барнс из тех, кто не любит пляжи, жару и вечно палящее солнце, предпочитая горячим пескам Флориды снежные покровы Аляски. Но в этот раз у него просто не было выбора: он следовал за Гидрой от самой Монтаны, через Вайоминг, Колорадо, Канзас, Миссури, Теннесси и Джорджию, чтобы поймать «цель».

Цель звали Питер Паркер — юное дарование, которое примерно три месяца назад сбежало из Гидры, и с тех пор за ним не гоняется разве что ленивый. На своем пути Джеймс встречал не только агентов Гидры, которые, по-видимому, намеревались вернуть парнишку домой (и одному Богу известно, почему они так держались именно за него), но и столкнулся с «А.И.М.» («Авангардные Идеи Механики» — многообещающее название для кучки террористов) и «Рукой» (зачем японцам понадобился американский парень тоже было не ясно, но Джеймс знал, что это не его ума дело).

Питер Паркер привел его сюда, в Майами, за ним же пришла и «Гидра», так что Джеймс очень надеялся, что в этот раз цель и правда оправдает средства, и Питер Паркер будет стоить его мучений. Потому что, придя сюда за ним (он ведь мог сплавить пацана Наташе, которая курирует южные штаты, но что он за агент, который бросает миссию на полпути?), он нарушил немало своих жизненных принципов.

Когда-то, поступая на службу в «Штаб», он думал, что будет простым рядовым агентом, который прикрывает больших политиков на официальных мероприятиях. Им неплохо платят, дают почти сорок дней отпуска в любое время года и у них всегда есть перерыв на обед, о котором, кстати, Джеймс мечтал уже почти два часа. Но он стал агентом специального назначения, который всегда работает тихо и в одиночку, не ходит на корпоративы и без запинки убьет по приказу. За любовь к плохой погоде его давно прозвали _Зимним Солдатом_ , что было странно и раздражало. Никто ведь не называл Наташу _Летней Девочкой_ или _Горячей Шпионкой_. Хотя, насчет второго он был не уверен.

К семи часам попивающие фальшивый виски агенты Гидры разошлись, и в кафе никого не осталось. Джеймс решил, что это вполне подходящее время, чтобы заселиться в отель. Если Гидра здесь задержалась, значит и ему следует получше осмотреться. С грустью взглянув на свою походную сумку совсем неприглядного вида, он покачал головой. Сначала он вытащил из нее все вещи (пару футболок, штаны, спортивки, рубашку, носки и исподнее, аккуратно упакованное в вакуумный пакет) и спрятал винтовку в потайном кармане-дне. Позже — переоделся (рукава рубашки оказались немного коротковаты) и уложил рабочую форму на дно сумки, сверху закидав оставшуюся одежду.

Вряд ли много туристов приезжают в Майами с таким набором. Майами — курорт, который обожают все северные богачи. Несмотря на позднюю осень, здесь всё ещё светит солнце, температура воды располагает к купанию, а индустрия развлечений манит потенциальных посетителей красивыми лозунгами, обещающими море удовольствия и незабываемые ощущения.

Джеймс поправил воротник и с улыбкой взглянул на свое отражение в стальной трубе. Искореженный металл искажал действительность, но за время работы агентом он привык, что приводить себя в порядок всегда приходится в необычных местах, и этот незаменимый опыт здорово помогал по службе. Ощутимо не хватало галстука, чтобы выглядеть приличным человеком.

Удовлетворенный своим внешним видом, Джеймс открыл спрятанный от чужих глаз карман сумки и достал оттуда пакет с фальшивыми паспортами, вместе с которым выпал запасной пистолет. Оружие он спрятал и только после принялся перебирать документы. Он посчитал, что прикидываться иностранным туристом не следует — это дело не стоит того, чтобы несколько дней ломать язык очередным акцентом. Так что ему предстояло выбрать себе одну из трех личностей.

Первым он взял в руки паспорт на имя Ричарда Скотта. В его представлении Ричард Скотт — писатель-драматург, который до сих пор не выпустил ни одной книги, потому что считал, что мир — жестокий, грязный и, что самое главное, безвкусный — не достоин его прекрасных произведений. В паспорт была вклеена черно-белая фотография трехлетней давности, в те дни Джеймс еще носил длинные волосы (кажется, в то время так делали все). Вспомнив былые времена, он вздохнул и потянулся за вторым паспортом.

На этот раз с черно-белой фотографии на него смотрело грустное лицо Метью Хорна — владельца завода по производству пластиковых бутылок. Метью был родом из Нью-Джерси и с детства лелеял мечту о собственном деле. Бизнес он, конечно, открыл, но справлялся с ним из рук вон плохо. Всем руководила его жена Кимберли, но время от времени она отправляла его в командировки с целью привлечь новых клиентов. И пока его не было, спала с его секретаршей.

Третий паспорт принадлежал некоему молодому человеку по имени Джейсон Джон Барнетт. Совершенно чистый, без отметок, его как будто бы никогда не брали в руки. У Джейсона Джона Барнетта биографией служил чистый лист. Джеймс мог начать с чего угодно, придумать новую историю и начать заново жизнь человека, который никогда не существовал. К сожалению, на это у него совершенно не было времени.

Он остановился на Метью Хорне — бедолаге-неудачнике, который всегда может излить душу бармену, а в обмен получить нужную ему информацию. Отсюда и скудный набор одежды, старая потрепанная сумка, собранная наспех, и усталый вид, как будто он провел не меньше двенадцати часов в дороге. Два остальных паспорта он небрежно сунул обратно в карман сумки.

В голове гудели слова Фьюри, который засел в одном из секретных штабов «Щ.И.Т.» (скорее всего, Фьюри вернулся в «Холодильник», уж очень он любил болтать с преступниками- психопатами). «Без Паркера не возвращайтесь, агент», — холодно сказал он, прежде чем покинуть темный, подземный ангар. Барнс тогда неспешно окинул взглядом «Зефир один», дожидаясь хоть какой-нибудь поправки от Фьюри. Но ни «любой ценой доставить на базу» или «неважно живым или мертвым» он так и не услышал. А шлындающий туда-сюда Старк быстро загнал его на самолет.

С воспоминаниями о том дне, о рассказе о юном гении, которого, похоже, Старк намеревался заманить себе в помощники, Джеймс спустился по пожарной лестнице, спрыгнул на грузовик, который вывез его с территории отеля. С грузовика он слез на первом же светофоре.

***

Неоновая вывеска отеля «Casablanca» выглядела потрепанной. Вторая «A» перегорела, но, кажется, владелец искренне считал изюминкой такой обыденный дефект. Джеймс остановился на выложенной бетонными плитками дорожке и взглянул на крыльцо. Двое мужчин ремонтировали ливневку на подпертой четырьмя белыми колоннами крыше. Слева от них стоял совсем молодой мальчик в красном жилете и черных брюках. Именно он первым заметил новоприбывшего посетителя и с лучезарной улыбкой подошел к Джеймсу.

— Мы рады приветствовать вас в нашем отеле, сэр, — залепетал парень, склонив голову перед гостем, и с торжественным видом продолжил свою приветственную, заученную наизусть речь.

Джеймс его не слушал, оглядывался по сторонам, просматривал периметр отеля в поисках агентов, которые ещё недавно пили виски, но ни один из них не появился перед главным входом. Поэтому, когда парень в форме наконец замолчал, Джеймс кивнул, делая очень увлеченный вид, и попросил проводить его на ресепшен.

— Вы, должно быть, устали с дороги, — учтиво подметил тот, разглядывая висевшую на плече сумку. Джеймс сильнее прижал её к себе, чтобы портье не пытался выхватить багаж из рук. — У нас не так много гостей в этом сезоне, так что вы сможете выбрать практически любой номер. Единственное исключение — седьмой этаж. К сожалению, на данный момент он не обслуживается из-за дефектов в электропроводке, но мы работаем над этим. И если вас спросят, я и словом об этом не обмолвился.

— Это замечание здорово сэкономит моё время, — терпеливо улыбнулся Джеймс.

Портье повел его через другой вход, сославшись, что на данный момент проход через главный вход небезопасен, но обнадежил, сказав, что к завтрашнему утру это безобразие закончится. Он замолк, как только они пересекли порог запасного входа, который, в свою очередь, выглядел достаточно неприглядным, и всё то время, которое они потратили на путь до стойки администрации, смотрел строго вперед.

Джеймс потратил это время с пользой. Запасный выход в будущем может ему понадобиться, так что он старался запомнить каждую деталь, встречающуюся ему на пути; длинный коридор был заставлен горшками с большими цветами: папоротники, пальмы (преимущественно, ховея и рапис), крупные лианы, гибискус и комнатный клен. Стены были пусты, местами виднелась свежая краска, которая была на тон темнее, чем её предшественница. Гладкий коричневый паркет так же показался Барнсу новым, но, возможно, этой частью здания просто редко пользовались, и теперь блеск скрывался под тонким слоем пыли и песка, что сыпался с подошв постояльцев.

Стойка администрации выглядела типично для таких гостиниц. Мимо сновали люди в форме и развозили багаж; несколько человек толпились около менеджера и жаловались на шумы, доносившиеся с седьмого этажа. Портье, что показывал дорогу, быстро юркнул между расставленными в стороны острыми локтями и пробрался к стойке. Через минуту недовольные постояльцы разошлись, и Джеймс наконец смог пройти к стойке. Портье нигде не было видно. Похоже, в чаевых он не нуждался.

Вечерний менеджер выдал ключ милой девушке, что стояла перед Джеймсом. Пышная юбка, приталенный бежевый жакет, милые туфли с бантиками на маленьком каблучке и невероятно стройные ноги для девушки с таким размером обуви.

— Спасибо, — девушка осторожно взяла ключ и отошла к багажу.

— Простите, мисс Питц, — менеджер, лысый мужчина за сорок, с сочувствием взглянул на девушку. Джеймс наблюдал с интересом. — Но портье занят, вам придется подождать свой багаж.

— Не переживайте, мистер Райс, — девушка улыбнулась и бегло оглядела стоявшего в очереди Джеймса. — Я справлюсь сама.

— Нет, что вы, — воскликнул мистер Райс, и судя по его выражению лица, эти слова звучали для него, как оскорбление. — Так не положено. Я не могу позволить столь юной леди носить тяжелые чемоданы. Да ещё и на третий этаж, даже подумать страшно. Подождите одну минуту, мисс, мы заселим молодого человека, и я помогу вам донести ваши вещи.

На словах мистера Райса о молодом человеке, мисс Питц полностью развернулась, чтобы, вероятно, взглянуть из-за кого ей придется торчать в холле лишние десять минут. Джеймс виновато улыбнулся, столкнувшись с ней взглядом. Но зато, наконец, смог разглядеть обладательницу стройных ног. Большие, оленьи глаза, чуть вздернутый нос, светло-розовые губы — всё казалось таким мягким и воздушным, а пышная юбка и нежно-розовый шелковый шарф (такие аксессуары были в моде) только добавляли её образу нежности.

Но во взгляде Джеймс разглядел что-то совершенно другое: силу, внутренний стержень и решимость; признаться, это ввело его в ступор. Он стоял, не силах пошевелиться, и думал о том, что нужно что-то сделать. Редко случалось так, что люди нравились ему с первого взгляда (и неважно, женщины или мужчины), поэтому тот факт, что мисс Питц казалась ему настолько же очаровательной, насколько сексуальной, мешал адекватно мыслить.

— Не беспокойтесь, мистер Райс, — вежливо сказал Джеймс, — я могу помочь мисс Питц с вещами, если она не против.

В этот момент Джеймс выглядел очаровательно. Во всяком случае, он очень на это надеялся. И прежде, чем мисс Питц согласилась на его предложение, он подумал, что этот момент просто идеален для того, чтобы начать писать новую главу жизни Метью Хорна.

— Дже... — он стал представляться, но замолчал на полуслове, поняв свою ошибку. Сделав вид, что ищет в сумке паспорт, Барнс осторожно пропихнул пальцы в боковой карман. — Джейсон Барнетт к вашим услугам.

Менеджер отеля не стал препятствовать желанию Джеймса помочь девушке. Только записал его имя и попросил не задерживаться, потому что ему еще предстояло выбрать номер и получить ключ. Что-то невнятно пробормотав, Барнс подхватил два небольших чемодана.

— Мистер Барнетт, — тихо отозвалась мисс Питц, едва поспевая за ним. — Быть может, я возьму вашу сумку?

— Для вас просто Джей, — ответил Джеймс, остановившись возле лестницы. — Какой у вас этаж, мисс Питц?

— Третий, — спокойно сказала та, прищурившись.

— Джей — это сокращенно от Джейсона, — пояснил Барнс, чтобы не молчать. — Моя мачеха ненавидела это сокращение.

— Мы можем воспользоваться лифтом, — мисс Питц смерила его взглядом.

— Вы, несомненно, правы, — Джеймс улыбнулся. Мисс Питц нажала кнопку вызова лифта. — Это ваш первый визит в Майами?

— Первый, — мисс Питц кивнула, кончики губ поднялись в улыбке. — Я не умею плавать, поэтому обычно сторонюсь таких городов, как Майами.

— И что же заставило вас изменить своё мнение?

— Чудесная выставка ритуальных масок, — со смешком ответила мисс Питц. Джеймс поднял брови в недоумении. — Я участвую. В моей семье два столетия хранилась великолепная маска. Не хочу обременять себя такой ценностью и надеюсь, что смогу продать её. А вы часто бываете в Майами?

— Нет, я тут проездом. Есть кое-какие дела в городе.

— Значит, вы приехали во Флориду по работе?

— Можно и так сказать, — не соврал Джеймс. — Ну, было бы неплохо немного повеселиться.

— Не могу с вами не согласиться.

Прибывший лифт мелодично звякнул, открылись двери. Джеймс пропустил мисс Питц вперед, а сам зашел следом и кинул взгляд на циферблат с номерами этажей. Мисс Питц нажала на кнопку с цифрой «три» и двери закрылись. Лифт поехал.

— Если захотите весело провести время, — не унимался Джеймс. Он поглядывал на мисс Питц, с улыбкой наблюдал за тем, как она убирает за ухо выпавший из-под белой шляпки волнистый локон, — я всегда готов составить вам компанию.

— И что же вы можете предложить? — с интересом спросила мисс Питц. Её голос звучал так, как будто она бросает вызов. И Джеймс воспринял это, как «Ты серьезно думаешь, что способен устроить что-нибудь веселое?»

— Для начала, неплохо бы здесь осмотреться, как думаете? Закаты в Майами восхитительны, — Джеймс пожал плечами, нарочно кинув взгляд на электронной табло, показывающее этаж. Через несколько секунд лифт остановился.

Мисс Питц, цокая маленькими каблучками, вышла первой. Джеймс смотрел ей вслед несколько секунд. Изучал походку, наблюдал за тем, как причудливо движется воздушная юбка. Из-под белой шляпы на спину спадали волнистые локоны приятного золотисто-каштанового цвета. И в этот самый момент, он ни о чем не думал — в голове было пусто, а сердце почему-то отчаянно стучало, как чертова пожарная сигнализация.

Это, как минимум, непрофессионально с его точки зрения, и даже работа под прикрытием — не оправдание. Несмотря на чужое имя, он все еще оставался специальным агентом. У него всё ещё есть цель (точнее, не завершенное задание), Гидра по-прежнему наступает ему на пятки, а он — мишень, которую вражеские агенты не знают в лицо. Среди этой суматохи ему надо найти Питера Паркера, и чем скорее, тем лучше.

Но пока что всё его внимание было приковано к прямой спине милой девушки с невероятно большим для такой комплекции размером ноги, а Гидра, картели и другие террористы остались где-то за стенами отеля «Casablanca».

— Джей? — окликнула его мисс Питц. И Джеймс только тогда вышел из ступора. — Вы застряли?

— Нет, что вы, — покрепче схватив чемоданы, Джеймс выбежал из лифта. Двери почти сразу же закрылись. — Просто пытаюсь представить, как из этого отеля провести вас на пляж.

— У входа есть указатель, — улыбнулась мисс Питц, остановившись возле зеленой двери с номером «314».

— Тогда вы мне его покажете, мисс П…

— Пенелопа, — мисс Питц не дала ему договорить. — Можете звать меня по имени. А то как-то неудобно.

Джеймс кивнул, широко улыбнувшись.

— Встретимся в фойе через час? — спросил он, пока Пенелопа возилась с ключами.

— Может быть, в другой раз, — ответила она. Замок поддался, и легким движением руки Пенелопа открыла дверь. — Спасибо за помощь, дальше я справлюсь сама.

Джеймс настаивать не стал. В конце концов, мисс Питц, то есть Пенелопа (как ему нравится это имя) устала с дороги. А может, у неё маленький мочевой пузырь и ей элементарно хочется писать. С этой мыслью он подошел к лифту и нажал кнопку, пообещав себе, что в жизни не будет думать об этом.

***

Весь вечер Джеймс просидел в номере. Первым делом, оказавшись в этой небольшой комнате с серыми стенами, он проверил все, что только можно, на наличие жучков или других элементов прослушки: зеркала, телефон, радиоприемник, вскрыл даже часы (которые, судя по всему, безумно дорого стоили когда-то), но ничего не нашел.

Только убедившись, что все чисто (кажется, он раз двадцать прошелся по номеру и прилегающей к нему ванной комнате с изобретенным Старком устройством, которое не издало ни звука), он наконец залез в душ. Годы работы специальным агентом сделали своё дело — Барнс вполне мог неделями жить без всяких удобств, но, несмотря на это, всегда принимал душ, когда только появлялась такая возможность.

Во-первых, это здорово расслабляло. Вода смывала не только грязь, но и напряжение, усталость и рутину последних дней, которая для его жизни совсем не свойственна. Во-вторых, эти семь минут под струями горячей (зачастую просто тёплой) воды помогали выкинуть из головы всё лишнее и настраивали на нужный лад. После хорошего душа мысли всегда были чисты, легче думалось и кроссворды решались на раз-два. В-третьих, водные процедуры он любил с детства, и этот ритуал позволял ненадолго вспомнить те времена, когда самой большой проблемой было яблоко, которое нужно было разделить на троих.

В этом отеле с температурой воды проблем не было, поэтому Джеймс с удовольствием намыливался под тремя струями воды. Пена приятно пахла, ромашкой, кажется, и он, наконец, мог проанализировать всё, что сегодня произошло. День был долгий, он не спал уже двадцать семь часов, а Гидра и их непрофессиональные агенты никак не выходили из головы. Интересно, почему за важной (со слов Старка и Фьюри) целью отправили такой _сброд_?

Это давно не давало ему покоя, но обсудить было не с кем. Наташа не поняла бы, с чего Джеймса заботят такие мелочи, Бартон вообще не выходит с ним на связь, а каждый раз, когда он разговаривает со Стивом, где-то на фоне слышится голос Старка, и в такие моменты он чувствует себя смущенным, потому что создаётся ощущение, что он прервал их в очень неподходящий момент (хотя они оба утверждали, что между ними ничего нет). Так что все догадки он держал в себе и время от времени в течение этих трех долгих месяцев обдумывал их, пока принимал душ.

Через шесть минут, к большому сожалению Барнса, закончилась горячая вода, и мысленные размышления, сопровождающиеся приятным журчанием воды, пришлось прервать. Отодвинув шторку, он дотянулся до полотенца, что висело на маленьком крючке возле раковины, вытер сначала правую ступню и ступил на мягкий розовый коврик, лежавший перед ванной. Затем проделал то же самое с левой ногой. Обтер плечи, промокнул волосы, убрав лишнюю воду, а после навязал полотенце на бедра, сунул ноги в белые тапочки и вернулся в номер.

На большой кровати лежала черная сумка. Первым делом Джеймс вытащил из неё всю одежду и убрал её в шкаф, засунул в потайной карман (в тот, где хранил винтовку) ненужные паспорта. Там же нашел револьвер и кинул его на кровать — такую штуку лучше носить с собой, учитывая, сколько агентов Гидры живут в этом отеле.

Он уже спрятал сумку с винтовкой в ящик под кроватью, когда в дверь кто-то постучал. Сунув пистолет в ящик прикроватной тумбочки, Джеймс поспешил открыть дверь и тут же пожалел, что не удосужился поинтересоваться, кто там. Перед ним стояла мисс Пенелопа Питц во всей красе. На ней была всё та же воздушная юбка, белый жакет, из-за которого её плечи казались ненатурально узкими, и зефирно-розовый шарф. Волнистые локоны больше не прятались под белой шляпой и красиво обрамляли лицо, аккуратно и точно подчеркивая подбородок.

Джеймс же стоял почти голый. Чертовски неловко.

— Оу, — воскликнула Пенелопа и прикрыла глаза рукой. — Простите, Джей. Не знала, что вы заняты.

— Это вы меня простите, — стал извиняться Барнс. Как настоящий джентльмен он спрятался за дверью, чтобы не смущать молодую особу. — Мне не хватило горячей воды. Я надеялся попасть в следующий поток и… Вот. Вы что-то хотели?

— Мистер Райс любезно подсказал мне, где вас можно найти, — на её губах появилась скромная улыбка. — А ещё рассказал, что мы можем успеть на поздний ужин, если поторопимся.

— Поздний ужин? — переспросил Джеймс. — Никогда о таком не слышал.

— Я тоже, но подумала, вдруг вы решите составить мне компанию.

Джеймс снова уставился на неё. Он уже не помнил, когда терял дар речи при встрече совершенно незнакомого человека. Было в ней что-то особенное: не то её кудрявые волосы, в этот раз неприкрытые шляпой, не то длинные ресницы, обрамляющие карие глаза. А может, просто особый шарм, о котором слагали песни, и который теперь тревожил его душу и сбивал с мыслей. Наташа сказала бы, что он влюбился. Но то глупость — всем, кто хорошо знал Джеймса Барнса, было известно, что он больше «по мальчикам» и никогда не влюбляется (хоть с первого, хоть с десятого взгляда).

— Джей? — Пенелопа нарушила тишину. Джеймс поднял на неё взгляд. — Наверное, не стоило вас тревожить.

С этими словами она развернулась и пошла к лифту. Джеймс отмер только через десять секунд. Он не стал выбегать в коридор (в конце концов, на нём всё ещё не было ничего, кроме полотенца), но окликнул девушку по имени.

— Я с удовольствием составлю вам компанию, — сказал он, тут же поймав милую улыбку.

— Я жду вас в фойе на первом этаже.

Через десять минут Барнс уже был на первом этаже, деловито улыбался мистеру Райсу, поглядывая на висевшие за ним часы. Мисс Питц нигде не было видно, что, конечно, его немного расстроило, но зато он мог любоваться холлом и примечать разные мелочи. Например, он отметил нетипичное положение вентиляционной шахты, скрипящий пол у самой стойки администрации и большое зеркало, усыпанное брызгами белой краски.

В отражении в зеркале он увидел небольшой круглый стол с позолоченной вазой по центру, накрытый белой скатертью, за которым сидели двое мужчин в строгих костюмах. Оба тощие, скользкие, пальцы увешаны кольцами, в которых, судя по плохо спрятанным проводам, таились передатчики. Джеймс не сомневался, что эти самые разодетые мужчины с надменными выражениями лиц — агенты Гидры, которые по-прежнему преследовали свою цель.

Джеймс наблюдал за ними, делая вид, что поправляет волосы (которые после душа выглядели просто отвратительно, если честно). Агенты тихо перешептывались, их взгляд был устремлен куда-то вдаль, кажется, они смотрели в одну точку, но из-за преграждающий вид стены не было ничего видно.

Сигнал о прибытии лифта разнесся на весь холл. Джеймс напрягся, хоть и не подал виду. Заметив мужчин в черных костюмах, он аккуратно пригладил брови, ловко развернулся на каблуках, рассматривая в зеркале свою спину, и быстрым шагом проследовал к стойке. Мужчины в костюмах прошли мимо него — он сразу заметил спрятанные под пиджаками пушки — но удостаивать их пристальным вниманием Барнс не стал. Облокотился на стойку ресепшена и улыбнулся во все зубы.

— А там что за зал? — спросил он, указывая на тот самый стол; теперь за ним сидели пятеро мужчин, все одинаковые — как на подбор — светловолосы, тощие, лопоухие.

— Ах это, — мистер Райс раздраженно улыбнулся. Видимо, этот вопрос ему задают не в первый раз за вечер. — Что-то вроде концертного зала. На самом деле, раньше там было фойе, такое же, как здесь, но пришлось подстраиваться под нужды нынешнего поколения.

— Кто-то важный выступает сегодня?

— Одна местная певица. Кажется, где-то была афиша. Минуту, мистер.

Мистер Райс шумно рылся в бумагах, что-то приговаривая себе под нос с умным видом. Джеймс вслушивался, но, расслышав строчки из детской считалочки, успокоился — Гидра ещё не опустилась настолько низко. Через полторы минуты администратор положил на стойку помятую на углах черно-белую афишу. Наряду с надписями: «Не пропустите», «Единственный концерт в городе» и «Количество билетов ограничено», между датой и названием отеля большим жирным шрифтом было выведено имя.

— Шэ́рон Фуоко? — нахмурившись, спросил он. Для него это имя было совершенно незнакомо.

— Шэрóн, — поправил его мистер Райс. — На французский манер. А фамилия итальянская.

— Какая дикая смесь, — усмехнулся Джеймс, рассматривая девушку на фото: светлые кудри спадали на плечи, темные губы выделялись на фоне кожи, которая из-за цвета бумаги имела желтый оттенок. Черное платье в пол создавало иллюзию: её ноги, стоявшие близко друг к другу, походили на русалочий хвост. — Контраст на контрасте.

— Это привлекает внимание, — мистер Райс пожал плечами и недовольно забрал афишу. — Смею заметить, что постояльцы отеля могут посетить концерт абсолютно бесплатно. При наличии свободных мест, разумеется.

— Нет, спасибо, — Джеймс помотал головой. — У меня другие планы. Вы, случайно, не видели мисс Питц? Мы условились встретиться здесь, а её что-то нет.

— Незадолго до вашего появления мисс Питц вышла на улицу, — рассеянно ответил мистер Райс, не поднимая на Джеймса взгляд. — Вероятно, она ждет вас там.

— Спасибо, — благодарно отозвался Барнс.

Напоследок он снова подошел к зеркалу. Пригладил волосы, поправил воротник пиджака и косо глянул на тощих гидровцев. Неужели, среди них завелись ценители искусства? Или это просто ещё один повод выпить коньяку? А может, именно там они надеются поймать Питера Паркера?

Поборов желание заглянуть в зал, Джеймс поспешил на улицу. В конце концов, если бы Питер Паркер действительно был среди зрителей, вряд ли бы агенты сидели, сложа руки, и любовались поющей девушкой.

На улице было тепло. В воздухе летал соленый запах моря, слышался гогот чаек. Из концертного зала, окна которого выходили в усаженный зелеными насаждениями двор, доносилась музыка и тихое пение. Мисс Питц стояла возле приоткрытой оконной рамы и подглядывала за выступлением. Скромная улыбка добавляла ей утонченности, о которой Джеймс давно позабыл.

— Любите женский вокал? — поинтересовался он, не сводя взгляда. Мисс Питц даже не обернулась, только её улыбка стала заметно шире. — Концерт бесплатный, если хотите…

— Нет, — Пенелопа замотала головой и быстрым шагом поспешила к стоявшему на бетонной дорожке Барнсу. — Просто искала, как скоротать время. Вы не очень пунктуальны, Джей.

— Похоже, вы любите заставать людей врасплох, — Джеймс улыбнулся, поймав взгляд Пенелопы. — И где же ваш указатель?

— Слева от вас.

Джеймс посмотрел влево и с улыбкой покачал головой. Указатель был вполне заметный, и как только он его проглядел? Мисс Питц с самодовольной улыбкой прошла мимо, и Барнсу пришлось её догонять. Для хрупкой девушки на каблуках её шаги были слишком большими, и Джеймс связал это с какой-то жизненной необходимостью. Говорят, такое случается с людьми, которые часто опаздывают. Чтобы успеть к назначенному часу, такие люди часто делают большие шаги в надежде ускориться и не опоздать, но и такие попытки зачастую приводят к краху.

Однако Пенелопа замедлила шаг, когда они вышли с территории отеля. Каменная дорожка устремилась вниз, по склону. Указатели встречались через каждые десять метров, выглядывали из-за живых изгородей-заборов, возвышались рядом с пальмами, прятались между дорожными знаками. В потрепанных металлических знаках синего цвета с белым текстом, который приобрел странный ржавый оттенок из-за долгих дождей, в пальмах, тянущихся к небу, в полупустых дорогах со свеженачерченной разметкой, в неоновых вывесках дешевых клубов — в каждой отдельной единице, во всем в целом легко проглядывалась повседневная жизнь жителей Майами. На первый взгляд всё казалось прекрасным, лёгким и непринужденным; но Джеймс понимал, что все это лишь напускной лоск, призванный ввести в заблуждение наивных туристов, чтобы тем захотелось вернуться.

Судя по выражению лица Пенелопы, на котором пропадала улыбка каждый раз, стоило им заметить вдалеке бедный квартал, она не понаслышке знала, каково жить вот так.

— Я была совсем малышкой, когда потеряла родителей, — призналась она, когда они приблизились к береговой линии.

На длинном пляже располагались несколько деревянных кафешек. Над некоторыми из них мигали вывески, где-то играла громкая музыка, заполняя звучанием весь пляж. У самого моря обнимались парочки, наблюдая за закатом; невероятного цвета небо выглядело поистине фантастично, и даже он — тот еще солдафон — оценил это.

Они прошли мимо площадки с деревянным полом, заставленной большими светильниками и переполненными столиками. Чем дальше они шли, тем меньше людей было вокруг. Но музыка играла всё так же громко, а задорный смех прерывал певцов на полуслове.

В самом последнем, еще не закрытом кафе, почти никого не было, и Пенелопа, недолго думая, свернула к заведению, мигом застучав маленькими каблучками по деревянному полу. Они сели за столик, рядом с ограждением. Джеймс позвал официанта, пока мисс Питц любовалась закатом: небо, море и песчаный берег в этот момент сливались в одно целое, длинное полотно с плавными цветовыми переходами.

Официант оставил две картонки-меню и удалился.

— Выходит, любовь к ритуальным маскам вам прививала тётя? — поинтересовался Джеймс, протянув одно меню Пенелопе.

— Нет, — она рассмеялась, прикрыв рот рукой. — Эта семейная ерунда мне не досталась. Я просто хочу избавиться от масок и на вырученные деньги открыть какой-нибудь бизнес, цветочный магазин или, может, модный дом. А чем вы занимаетесь по жизни?

— Последние полгода я путешествую по Америке.

— Очень интересно.

— Это только так кажется, — угрюмо ответил Джеймс, притворившись уставшим от работы парнем. — Может, было бы лучше, если бы не груз незаконченных дел на плечах.

— В какой сфере вы трудитесь?

— Обеспечение безопасности. Автомобильные сигнализации, пожарные сигнализации и другие сигнализации… В общем, ничего, что могло бы быть интересно такой девушке, как вы.

— Вы меня недооцениваете, — Пенелопа улыбнулась, и Джеймс, поймав её взгляд, почему-то тоже улыбнулся. Ему _захотелось_. И это было так странно, и совершенно не свойственно, что даже немного пугало.

— Вы простите мне эту оплошность, если я угощу вас коктейлем? — поинтересовался Джеймс. Пенелопа еле заметно качнула головой. Он подозвал официанта и сделал незамысловатый заказ.

Они выпили совсем немного, но достаточно, чтобы разговор стал менее напряженным и официальным. Щеки Пенелопы залил жаркий румянец. Джеймс слушал ее, иногда кивал, иногда улыбался. Все в ней — каждая маленькая деталь, вроде длинных ресниц или парочки веснушек — безумно ему нравилась. Он с уверенностью мог сказать, что ещё ни одна женщина не привлекала его настолько сильно.

Поймав очередную улыбку, Пенелопа смущенно улыбнулась в ответ, перестав рассказывать о ритуальных масках и о своей любимой тётушке, которая дорожила ими больше, чем обручальным кольцом покойного мужа.

— С вами все в порядке, Джей? — она подняла подбородок, пряча взгляд. Ей не удалось скрыть улыбку.

— Лучше некуда, — признался Джеймс, с силой сжимая стакан с выпивкой.

— И вас не утомляют мои рассказы? — удивилась она, положив руки перед собой.

— Совсем нет. С удовольствием послушаю ещё.

— Давайте договоримся, — начала Пенелопа, пальцами стуча по стакану, стоявшему перед ней, — сегодня я рассказываю вам о себе, а завтра вы расскажете мне про свою жизнь и скучные охранные системы.

— Если настаиваете, — Джеймс глотнул коктейля и тихо хихикнул, притворившись, что всё это — его реакция и хлопающий взгляд — последствия алкоголя. Пенелопа ведь не знала, что из-за быстрого обмена веществ он просто не может опьянеть. — Я не откажусь от возможности провести с вами время, если, конечно, вас это не пугает.

— Вы единственный, кого я знаю, в этом огромном городе, — со смешком ответила Пенелопа. Джеймс, подперев рукой подбородок, расплылся в широкой, пьяной улыбке и прищурил глаза. Ему нравился тон, с которым она говорила об их знакомстве, и то, как её длинные пальцы обвивали стакан, едва касаясь плотного стекла. — И, если честно, не хочу знакомиться с кем-то ещё.

Пенелопа чуть опустила подбородок, её волнистые локоны, убранные за уши, упали на плечи, тонкие пальцы сжимали запястье. Джеймс заметил тонкий след на коже, похоже, от браслета, серебряное кольцо с камнем на безымянном пальце правой руки, залюбовавшись, и непроизвольно протянул свою руку к центру стола.

Это был один из его тестов на доверие. Именно так он проверял отношение конкретной персоны, каждый раз работая под прикрытием. Он встречал разные реакции: кто-то нервно отдёргивал свою руку, чтобы ни в коем случае не коснуться, кто-то нервно прикусывал губу и начинал разглядывать его, как под лупой, кто-то с улыбкой тянулся в ответ. Пенелопа, заметив это движение, подняла взгляд и улыбнулась.

— Произнесёте тост, Джей?

— За знакомство, — сказал Джеймс и поднял свой стакан.

Она не потянулась к нему, не отдёрнула руку и даже не одарила его неодобряющим взглядом. Она как будто бы ждала, что Джеймс сделает ещё одно движение и коснется её руки. Поэтому, чтобы не выглядеть глупо, он решил пригласить Пенелопу на танец.

***

Неоновая вывеска отеля «Casablanca» была видна издалека. Пенелопа держала Джеймса под руку и увлеченно рассказывала об имеющихся у неё ритуальных масках. Автором обеих масок был искусный мастер из Египта, который бежал в Европу и создал тайное общество, а какое тайное общество без идолов? Даже подумать страшно.

Главный вход был открыт, что порадовало Барнса — ему хотелось осмотреть вход, найти лазейки, порадовав свою шпионскую натуру. Он помог Пенелопе подняться по ступенькам — её немного покачивало, но, кажется, алкоголь выветрился, пока они гуляли.

Надо сказать, этот вечер прошел поистине прекрасно: они пили, разговаривали, танцевали, и Пенелопа без тени сомнения на лице позволила Джеймсу прикасаться к ней. Это был какой-то новый уровень доверия в первый день знакомства, но он просто лелеял надежду, что понравился Пенелопе не меньше, чем она ему. Внутренний шпион недоумевал.

В холле было шумно. Концерт давно закончился, но гости, видимо, не желали расходиться и теперь в зале орудовали официанты, принося заказы один за другим. Громко играла музыка, и несколько человек кучкой толпились на сцене.

Но первое, на что обратил внимание Джеймс, это те пять светловолосых агентов Гидры, которые по-прежнему сидели за крайним столиком и попивали свой фальшивый виски. Ему уж очень хотелось за ними понаблюдать, подслушать разговоры и, может быть, он мог бы переодеться официантом и разузнать что-нибудь интересное. Но он шел под руку с Пенелопой и привлекать к себе внимание не стал. Ещё не хватало вот так подставить бедную девушку.

— Ты ведь не против, если я провожу тебя до твоего номера? — изобразив пьяную улыбку, спросил Джеймс.

— Я только за, — ответила Пенелопа. В искренности её слов не стоило и сомневаться, ведь её большие глаза были не в состоянии скрыть чувства.

В лифт они зашли вместе, всё ещё держась под руки. Когда двери закрылись, Пенелопа прислонилась к стене, опираясь на железные поручни. В этот раз она молчала, и из-за этого было немного неловко: она ведь болтала весь вечер, как будто и вовсе не знала, что молчать разрешается. Похоже, усталость давала о себе знать.

Эти пару минут молчания дали Джеймсу возможность немного подумать, но вместо того, чтобы размышлять о Гидре и возможном местонахождении Питера Паркера, он поглядывал на Пенелопу, которая прикрыла глаза, и улыбался, как дурак. Кажется, в последний раз он так восхищался женщиной, когда в первый раз увидел Наташу в действии: она надрала задницы группе здоровых мужиков. Правда, у Наташи и Пенелопы общего было ровно ничего.

— Должно быть, ты долго добиралась сюда, — сказал Джеймс, когда они вышли из лифта.

— Поезда — самое адское изобретение человечества, — устало улыбнулась Пенелопа. — А ты как добирался?

— По воде. На яхте, — соврал Джеймс, вспомнив ту яхту, что стояла недалеко от берега в полном одиночестве.

— Твоя компания оплачивает тебе яхту? — удивленно спросила Пенелопа.

— О, нет-нет. Это моя яхта. Хочешь, как-нибудь покатаемся?

— Я подумаю, — хихикнула Пенелопа, прищурившись.

Они подошли к номеру. Пенелопа достала ключ из своей маленькой сумочки и открыла дверь. Джеймс наблюдал за ней с улыбкой.

— Спасибо, что проводил меня, — Пенелопа уже перешагнула порог своего номера, но свет не включила. Джеймс разглядел большую кровать, тень шкафа и, кажется, на комоде стоял телевизор. — С нетерпением жду завтра и твою историю о яхте.

На этих словах Пенелопа сделала шаг навстречу к Джеймсу и поцеловала его в щёку, а потом быстро скрылась за дверью своего номера. Он едва успел попрощаться.


	2. День второй

Он проснулся ни свет, ни заря. За окном стояла утренняя тишина, даже общественный транспорт ещё не разбавлял город стуком колёс, только ветер качал пальмы. Те тихо поскрипывали. Сквозь тонкий тюль в номер пробирались мягкие лучи солнца, гуляя по высунутым из-под одеяла босым ногам.

Джеймс не из тех, кто наслаждается утренними потягушками в кровати. У него всегда полным-полно дел, ведь вся его жизнь — сплошное задание. Поэтому, умывшись, он вышел на балкон, чтобы осмотреться. Вид на территорию отеля открывался неплохой: в поле зрения попали ворота, выходящие на тротуар, небольшая площадка для вечерних прогулок со скамейками и даже пристройка, в которой, судя по идущему из трубы дыму, располагалась кухня. Надо сказать, что его номер был просто идеальным на тот случай, если придется быстро убегать. Главное, придумать, как безопасно спуститься, а дальше дело за малым.

Он редко курил на голодный желудок, но рассматривая Майами с его пальмами и солнцем, не смог подавить это желание, так что вернулся в номер за пачкой «L&M» и зажигалкой. Забрал пластиковый стул, который стоял возле комода, и вынес его на балкон.

Балкон был достаточно широким. Помимо стула, здесь можно было бы поставить ещё и стол, чтобы не пришлось держать пепельницу на полу (где она стояла в данный момент). За таким столом с видом на солнечный город любой завтрак показался бы вкуснее, чем он есть на самом деле, а утро, даже самое унылое, приобрело бы яркий оттенок. Даже Баки, не любивший солнце и горячий песок, чувствовал себя здесь иначе. Он как будто открыл целый новый мир и теперь не знал, как лучше им насладиться.

Проведя минут пять в раздумьях, сидя на неудобном пластиковом стуле, Джеймс поднялся на ноги, прошелся по балкону и остановился у самого края, оперся на перила и в последний раз затянулся. Докурив, он потушил сигарету и метнул окурок в сторону пепельницы, но не попал. Снова оглядел территорию отеля, но на этот раз его взгляд упал прямо на линию горизонта, где вдалеке виднелся океан.

Джеймс прищурился, вспоминая, как вчера они с Пенелопой гуляли по пляжу, танцевали и разговаривали. Её улыбка, всплывавшая в памяти раз за разом, не оставляла его равнодушным. Он ухмыльнулся самому себе, опустив взгляд, и вдруг увидел у центрального входа несколько человек в чёрных костюмах: они были обтянуты чёрной тканью, как кожей, и только у шеи на этой странной одежде появлялись складки. Они не прятали лица, зато носили перчатки, несмотря на жару.

Пришлось пригнуться, чтобы его не заметили, но в небольшую щель между перилами и балконной перегородкой Джеймс продолжал следить за ними. Эти люди прошлись по территории отеля, осматривали все так, как будто считали, что их никто не видит. Заглянули, кажется, под каждый куст, но ни разу не подняли взгляд к окнам.

Минут через десять появились те пятеро худощавых амбалов, что распивали виски вчера на концерте и после него. Сели на две скамейки, стоявшие друг напротив друга, и с видом людей, знавших правильный ответ на вопрос с подвохом, положили ногу на ногу. Один из парней в чёрном поспешил к ним, остановился и стал о чем-то докладывать: как истинный солдат он стоял ровно, подняв руку в уважительном жесте, но не прижимал ее к лицу. Если бы только Джеймс мог видеть его лицо!

Недолго думая, Джеймс вернулся в номер, быстро надел джинсы и белую футболку с красной надписью «God bless» и, захватив солнечные очки, поспешил покинуть номер. Спустившись на ресепшен, он никого не нашёл. Должно быть, мистер Райс спал в подсобке или просто отошёл в туалет. Но несмотря на это, он решил покинуть отель через запасный выход.

Утреннее солнце ослепило его, как только открылась дверь. Нацепив очки, Джеймс спустился на каменный тротуар, попутно вспоминая за что так сильно не любит южные штаты. Он прижался к стене, прошёл мимо окна, у которого вчера нашёл Пенелопу, и прошёл ещё несколько метров, остановился только услышав голоса.

— ...Наши агенты на каждом углу, сэр. Мальчишка не сможет покинуть город, в этот раз он не сбежит.

— На базе повсюду были наши агенты, и что-то ни один из них не смог остановить его.

— У него есть преимущество, агент Ситвелл. Мы ещё не разобрались с этой проблемой.

Агент Ситвелл поднял взгляд на докладчика. Он носил очки, верхняя пуговица на рубашке была расстегнута и никакого галстука. Достаточно вольное обращение с формой. Его лысина блестела на солнце. Ситвелл прищурится, глядя куда-то направо, и вскоре выдохнул, не скрывая разочарования.

— Мы должны найти его первыми. Ни «А.И.М.», ни «Рука», ни уж тем более «Щ.И.Т». Это наша задача. Парня взять живым, любой ценой. Выполнять задание. Если мы его не поймаем, пострадаешь только ты, Джек, и все твои ребята.

— Приказ принят, агент Ситвелл.

Склонив голову, Джек развернулся и направился прямо к своему отряду, в то время как Ситвелл в сопровождении своей стаи поспешил вернуться в отель.

Джеймс спрятался за кустом, следил за Джеком и его отрядом, размышляя о том, что услышал. Интересно, как много он пропустил? На самом деле, этот разговор не проливал свет на то, за что так ценился Питер Паркер, раз Гидра хочет вернуть его живым, но хотя бы теперь он знает, что у Паркера есть какое-то преимущество, с которым Гидра не может совладать. Пока что. Это почему-то успокаивало.

Но с другой стороны, он вдруг подумал, что мог легко попасться на ложный след. Ведь он следовал за несколькими агентами и не предполагал, что их здесь столько — и кто-то живет в хорошем отеле, а кто-то вынужден бродить ночью по улицам и искать Питера Паркера. Ситуация, похоже, хуже, чем он ожидал, но это только на руку.

Он проследовал за отрядом Гидры до самых ворот, увидел, как они сели в белый Форд Сиерра. Машина почти сразу тронулась с места, а значит, их ждал водитель. К счастью для Джеймса, около отеля стояло несколько такси. Он сел в одну из машин и велел осторожно следовать за Фордом. Водитель без вопросов последовал за указанной целью.

У Джеймса кипела кровь. Азарт играл в глазах, но вот беда — в казино ему не везло. Но в этот раз, хоть и не понимал к чему это всё идёт, он чувствовал — зацепка стоит такой вот странной погони по пустынным дорогам Майами. Как минимум, это была прекрасная возможность осмотреть город, но это последнее, о чём он сейчас думал.

Преследование не затянулось надолго. Белый Форд припарковался возле неприметной гостиницы, и все, кто был в машине, друг за другом скрылись в дверях старого здания. Джеймс велел водителю проехать дальше и вышел на следующем светофоре. Пешком он вернулся к гостинице, но белый Форд уже исчез — видимо, портье отвез машину на парковку.

Это была его ошибка. Боясь быть пойманным, он следовал всем протоколам, из-за чего упустил крупную рыбу. Как теперь найти эту шайку профессиональных агентов? Возможно, их методы схожи, но он не мог слепо следовать стандартной инструкции. В каждом плане всегда есть дыра, промах, и меньше всего Джеймс хотел опять угодить в ловушку Гидры.

Поэтому он бродил по округе, строя из себя изумлённого туриста. У него здорово получалось, но это всё равно не дало никаких результатов — Джек и его команда засели в гостинице, как в убежище. Джеймс вернулся в отель с пустыми руками, аккурат к завтраку.

В фойе он столкнулся с Пенелопой. На её щеках алел румянец, глаза улыбались. Джеймс задержал дыхание, засмотревшись и потеряв дар речи, разглядывал красивое розовое платье без рукавов, с бантом на талии и слегка расклешённой юбкой. Плечи скрывались под лёгким, персиковым шарфом.

— Джей, — тихо заговорила Пенелопа, шептала нарочно, чтобы их никто не слышал. — Рада тебя видеть.

— Завтрак? — расплывшись в улыбке, сказал Джеймс. Он старался не сводить взгляда с Пенелопы, но в то же время высматривал Ситвелла. — Я слышал, что здесь восхитительная выпечка.

— Вообще-то, я хотела выбраться в город. Мистер Райс уже заказал мне такси.

Джеймс спешно глянул на часы — без двадцати десять. Да уж, он потратил куда больше времени на слежку, чем рассчитывал. Волнение всплыло на его лице, и он сглотнул, нервно сжав пальцы в кулак.

— Мне тоже нужно в город, — пробормотал он в спешке. — Мне должны передать одну из служебных машин, чтобы я мог свободно передвигаться по городу. Работа.

— Ну, если пропустишь завтрак, мы можем поехать вместе.

— Мне надо переодеться.

— Я придержу машину, — сказала Пенелопа и, перед тем, как уйти, поцеловала его в щёку.

За стойкой администрации всё ещё дежурил мистер Райс. Джеймс попросил номер телефона, по которому можно прислать факс прямо в его комнату, объяснив такую необходимость работой. Мистер Райс нажал какие-то кнопки, спрятанные в специальном шкафчике в стене, и с улыбкой написал номер факса.

— Добавочный четыреста двадцать один, — мистер Райс протянул ему листок с номером телефона. — Повезло вам, мистер Барнетт.

— Простите? — Джеймс нахмурился, не понимая, что происходит. В голове уже сложились несколько планов отступления.

— Я о мисс Питц, — успокоил его менеджер. — Кажется, вы ей нравитесь. Не упускайте шанс, молодой человек.

— Мистер Райс, я предпочел бы…

— Знаю, знаю. Мне не следует лезть не в свои дела. Но на вашем месте я прислушался бы к тому, что говорит старик. Всё-таки, у него за плечами куда больший опыт, чем у вас, у юнцов.

В ответ Джеймс улыбнулся и кивнул, но ничего не сказал. Не время было для дискуссий — Пенелопа ждала его у выхода, так что следовало поторопиться. Он быстро поднялся по ступенькам на четвертый этаж (лифт был в районе восьмого этажа, и он решил, что только зря потеряет время, дожидаясь его), с такой же скоростью переоделся, сменив помятую футболку на рубашку.

Застегивая пуговицы, он смотрел на себя в зеркало и думал о том, стоит ли взять с собой пистолет. С одной стороны, эта идея казалась ему вполне разумной, ведь кто знает, что ждёт его в самом центре города, вдалеке от побережья и райских песчаных пляжей. С другой стороны, он совершенно не хотел пугать Пенелопу. Не то чтобы наличие оружия делало его пугающим, но все же кое-что говорило о том, кто его носит.

Пистолет он всё-таки оставил в сумке, под кроватью, но на всякий случай захватил с собой складной нож, сунув его в карман вместе с запасным коммуникатором. Мало ли что может случиться.

***

Линкольн Роуд кишела людьми. Пенелопа держалась за Джеймса, как за спасательный круг, пытаясь не потеряться в этом бассейне из людей и магазинов. Она дрожала, осторожно озиралась по сторонам и каждый раз улыбалась, когда встречалась взглядом с Джеймсом. В толпе ей было не по себе, это скопление её немного пугало, не так как ночные кошмары, а как что-то неизведанное, новое.

Джеймс, напротив, чувствовал себя очень уверенно: в толпе проще скрыться от чужих глаз, легче оставаться незаметным, слиться с общей массой и с легкостью подслушать чужой разговор. Толпа — это один из главных инструментов шпиона, которым не стоило пренебрегать.

— Всё в порядке, — спокойным голосом сказал Джеймс, взглянул на бледную Пенелопу. — Давай посидим вон в том кафе, там через дорогу уже Семнадцатая улица, как раз то, что надо.

Пенелопа промолчала, только кивнула и сильнее вцепилась в Джеймса. Он почувствовал, как её короткие ноготки впиваются ему в ладонь. Они сели за столик, который прятался под красным зонтиком с логотипом «Coca-Cola». Барнс заказал газированной воды со льдом для дамы (от еды Пенелопа отказалась) и небольшой фирменный сэндвич для себя. Желудок едва не прилипал к спине, так что этот приём пищи пропускать не стоило.

— Что тебя так напугало? — поинтересовался он, поглядывая в сторону. — Сезон распродаж та ещё пора.

— Не привыкла находиться среди такого количества людей, — Пенелопа не стала лукавить и выложила всё, как есть. Джеймс нашел эту откровенность привлекательной. — Не знаешь, что от них ожидать, и кто знает, в какой момент они затопчут тебя насмерть.

— Теоретически это и правда возможно, — Джеймс улыбнулся, одарив Пенелопу взглядом; в её глазах читалось сомнение и страх, и Барнс, как настоящий джентльмен, не мог избавиться от навязчивой мысли — он должен помочь ей.

— Скажи это тем, кого затоптали заживо в Лос-Анджелесе во время беспорядков.

— Одно дело беспорядки, — в шутливой манере продолжил Барнс. — А это всего лишь самая популярная улица во время распродаж. Ну и знаешь, я всегда рядом, если что.

Пенелопа стеснительно отвела глаза, делая вид, что рассматривает новых посетителей. Джеймс глянул в сторону, глазами ища кого-нибудь из «Штаба». Он не сомневался, что скорее всего пришлют Романофф, как куратора южных штатов, но все еще лелеял надежду, что ради такой важной для Старка цели к нему выберется Стив.

По узким тротуарам сновали люди. Джеймс по привычке наблюдал за ними: все они были настолько обычными, насколько это было возможно для жителей Майами. Одетые в неприметные шорты и юбки, белые рубашки и бесформенные футболки, они отличались от туристов, предпочитающих показывать одеждой своё финансовое состояние. Среди них не было никого подозрительного, кого-то, кого можно было принять за «своего» или за агента вражеской организации. Работе под прикрытием Джеймс учился у лучших, и наверняка в рядах Гидры или «А.И.М.» есть такие же, как он — мужчины и женщины, годами натренированные быть теми, кем никогда не были.

Чему учили Питера Паркера в Гидре, Джеймс тоже не знал. Да и учили ли? У них нет никаких доказательств того, что Паркер — один из агентов Гидры, как нет и доказательств обратного. Он может прятаться среди этих «обычных» людей, а может, и вовсе уже покинул город. Джеймс потерял след, поэтому возлагал большие надежды на Гидру, которая знает его куда лучше.

— Если хочешь, мы можем уйти отсюда, — Джеймс взглянул на Пенелопу — она с интересом разглядывала магазины через дорогу, с красивыми витринами и вывесками. — В Майами много замечательных мест для туристов, которые не пользуются популярностью у местных. Здесь уйма парков с красивыми пляжами и природой.

— А как же твоя машина?

— С минуты на минуту должна быть здесь. Я очень на это надеюсь, но подчинённые порой такие непостоянные.

— Наверное, это здорово, иметь людей в подчинении.

— Наверное, — Джеймс пожал плечами. Официантка в блестящей блузке и юбке в стиле диско поставила перед ним тарелку с сэндвичем. Пенелопа с улыбкой приняла стакан из её рук. — Но я предпочитаю делать свою работу сам. Не люблю полагаться на кого-то другого, от этого одни проблемы.

— И что, на яхте ты тоже сам ходишь?

— Конечно.

— Значит, ты одиночка по жизни? — спросила Пенелопа, пластиковой трубочкой шевеля лёд в стакане.

— Ну, — Джеймс опустил взгляд на сэндвич, — я бы так не сказал.

— А как бы сказал?

— Я назвал бы это следствием, отпечатком, оставленным годами работы в компании, занимающейся обеспечением безопасности.

— Поэтому ты приехал сюда один? — губы Пенелопы тронула неловкая улыбка. Было видно, что такой вопрос немного претит её воспитанию.

Джеймс едва не подавился сэндвичем. В кармане завибрировал маячок, и он машинально оглянулся по сторонам. На другой стороне дороги на капоте черного Шевроле Корвет сидела Наташа в коротких джинсах, синей майке и джинсовой куртке, упираясь модными эйр джорданс [1] на бампер. Из-под белой кепки на плечи падали прямые, как будто выглаженные рыжие волосы, которые переливались на солнце.

Лучи солнца отражались и от поверхности машины, Наташа щурилась, жевала жвачку, но не двигалась. Она не пыталась найти его взглядом, подать хоть какой-нибудь знак и даже не смотрела в его сторону. Во всяком случае, именно так это выглядело: непринужденно, обыденно и стильно, как снимок в модном журнале. Не хватало только небольших заметок на полях, изображающих советы от модного дизайнера и отделяющиеся друг от друга открывающимися кавычками.

— Прости, сейчас вернусь, — Джеймс улыбнулся и, положив остатки сэндвича на тарелку, поднялся из-за стола.

Он перебежал через дорогу, обогнул небольшую группу подростков в цветных очках и вывернул прямо к Наташе. Её темно-синие найки коснулись пыльного асфальта, пальцы скользнули по теплому капоту, а в следующую секунду она обняла Джеймса, как старого друга. Кто-кто, а Наташа умела вживаться в роль.

— Давно не виделись, Зимний, — с ухмылкой сказала она, отстраняясь, но не убирая рук с его плеч. Смотрела на него, разглядывала даже, не переставая улыбаться. — Выглядишь лучше, чем я думала. Даже подружку себе нашел. Симпатичная.

— Я тоже рад тебя видеть.

— Ждал Стива?

— Надеялся. Ты одна?

— Бартон остался в Луизиане. Присматривает за политиками. В Новом Орлеане слёт самых умных людей мира. Неофициальный, как ты понимаешь.

— И какая же роль у Бартона?

— Прикидывается профессором из университета Будапешта. Ты бы слышал его акцент.

— Это его тачка? — Джеймс, воспользовавшись заминкой Наташи, высвободился из её псевдо-объятий и начал рассматривать машину: серебристые диски блестели, полосы белой резины на черных шинах выглядели роскошно, кремовый ободок на лобовом стекле придавал машине особый шарм. — Только он мог выбрать стингрей. Слишком вычурная, хоть и красивая.

— Не чета твоим северным коням, — хмыкнула Наташа, пожав плечами. — Или ты там на собачьих упряжках передвигаешься?

— Пора уже придумать новые шутки.

— Прости, я не успела подготовиться. Фьюри велел доставить это тебе, а кому она принадлежит, я не спрашивала. Но, думаю, твоей подружке понравится.

— Она не моя подружка, — сквозь зубы процедил Джеймс недовольно. Наташа помотала головой, не соглашаясь. Как будто нарочно пыталась вывести его из себя неуместными замечаниями. — Ключи?

— Вот, — Романофф вытащила из кармана связку ключей и отдала ему. — Фьюри прислал кое-какую информацию на твою цель.

— Фото? — первым делом спросил Барнс. Он до сих пор не знал, как выглядит Питер Паркер, и это здорово осложняло задачу. А что будет, если однажды Гидра поймёт, что он ходит за ними и заведёт его в ловушку?

— Это из раздела «Достань, если сможешь», но Старк обещал помочь. Думаю, он с этим справится.

— Ага, если Стив скроется из его поля зрения. Известно, что Гидра сделала с этим парнем?

— Почитай файлы на досуге, — улыбнулась Наташа, взглянув на часы. — Когда твоя подружка скроется из поля зрения. А мне пора. Я оплатила стоянку только на полчаса. Если Старк что-то найдёт, всё переправлю факсом. В машине, кстати, стандартный функционал класса командный пункт: всегда можешь связаться со штабом и отправить сигнал «S.O.S». Но, пожалуйста, не занимайтесь здесь сексом, мне потом ещё работать в этой машине.

— Ты же знаешь, я больше по мальчикам.

— А-га, — протянула Романофф, — но «больше» не отменяет «меньше». Ещё увидимся.

На прощанье Наташа поцеловала его в щеку и быстро скрылась за первым поворотом. Джеймс убрал ключи в карман штанов и быстро зашагал в сторону кафе. Пенелопа встретила его улыбкой.

— Официантка подумала, что ты сбежал, чтобы не платить по счетам.

— Неужели я похож на такого мерзавца? — рассмеялся Джеймс. Руки сами потянулись к недоеденному сэндвичу.

— Моё мнение не может быть объективным, — ответила Пенелопа. — В соответствии с правильной парадигмо-сдвигающейся реинтерпретацией вселенной, я оцениваю тебя не так, как другие.

— Парадигмо-сдвигающейся… Чего?

— Мне просто повезло узнать тебя с другой стороны в первую минуту нашей встречи. Ты предложил помощь, безвозмездно, и ещё ни разу не попытался меня облапать, так что моя субъективная оценка твоей личности говорит абсолютно обратное.

— Значит, я не мерзавец, — довольно сказал Джеймс и наконец откусил сэндвич. Кричащий всё утро желудок наконец-то чувствовал себя по-человечески.

Пенелопа снова улыбнулась и губами обхватила пластиковую соломинку. Порыв ветра растрепал волосы, и они прилипли к блестящим губам, что совершенно не смущало их обладательницу.

После скромного перекуса они отправились в парк Ламмус. Здесь меж высоких пальм и зеленых газонов прокрадывалась заасфальтированная дорожка, шедшая вдоль берега омывающего остров Атлантического океана. Пенелопа стучала маленькими каблучками по асфальту и наотрез отказывалась ступать на песчаный пляж.

— Почему ты не любишь пляжи? — спросил Джеймс, остановившись, чтобы стряхнуть песок с ног.

— Я не умею плавать.

— В песке не нужно плавать, по нему нужно ходить.

— Песок горячий.

— Обжигающий.

— Хороший повод не проверять твои слова самой.

Спорить с этим утверждением было бесполезно. Барнсу и самому не нравилось бродить по песку, но он старался быть обычным туристом, который в восторге от песчаных пляжей и палящего солнца, стоявшего над Майами круглый год. Главное в работе под прикрытием — умело любить те вещи, которые на самом деле ненавидишь. И он соблюдал эту прописную истину, не изображая из себя безумного фанатика.

— Но здесь ведь красиво? — Джеймс слегка коснулся её руки, призывая остановиться и осмотреться вокруг: пальмы волшебно покачивались, а океан шумел волнами, словно играя на укулеле.

— Невероятно.

Пенелопа так много и добродушно улыбалась, что, находясь рядом с ней, Джеймс забывал обо всем, в том числе о своём задании. Гидра и Питер Паркер остались где-то за пределами этого парка, ровно как вчера, во время их посиделок в кафе и танцев; затерялись где-то в планах агента Джеймса Барнса, что он строил поутру, вместе с «А.И.М.» и «Рукой».

Как и ожидалось, Пенелопа не забыла его обещание рассказать о себе. Поэтому Джеймс стал в ярких красках расписывать жизнь Джейсона Барнетта, который работает в основанной его дедом компании уже пять лет. Один из лучших продавцов пожарных и противовзломных сигнализаций, но совершенно не умеет продавать сигнализации для автомобилей. Упомянул, что живёт в Нью-Йорке, в Бруклине, в небольшой квартирке с неплохим видом из окна.

— Звучит как исполнение детской мечты, — подметила Пенелопа. Они свернули на асфальтированную тропинку, которая позволяла пройти совсем рядом с океаном, взглянуть на полупрозрачную воду и песочное дно.

— В детстве я мечтал стать секретным агентом, — усмехнулся Джеймс. — Думал, было бы здорово работать в ФБР, например, и иметь специальный значок, как у шерифа Дикого Запада. Но не всё в жизни поддается контролю.

— Не всё. Но больше, чем ты думаешь.

— Мне нравится твоя философия.

— Да? — она замерла на секунду, смущенно глянула на Джеймса, поправив свой персиковый шарфик. Кончик языка скользнул между розовых губ. — А мне нравятся твои глаза.

Она двинулась дальше, поспешила прямо к океану, чтобы посмотреть на него хотя бы одним глазком. Чем ближе они подходили к океану, тем чаще раздавался цокот каблуков и сильнее дул ветер. Со спины шарф был похож на шлейф, обнимал Пенелопу, спасая от мнимого холода. Джеймс шёл чуть позади, оставляя расстояние в несколько шагов между ними, чтобы Пенелопа чувствовала себя в безопасности. Как опытный боец он знал, что удар со спины для гражданских всегда самый неожиданный. Когда она остановилась у самого края пешеходной дорожки и наклонилась к воде, Барнс замер на месте, наблюдая. Тонкие пальцы коснулись воды, губы расплылись в девичьем восторге.

— Тёплая, — радостно сказала Пенелопа, подняв взгляд. — Я думала, она такая же, как твои глаза.

— Как мои глаза? — немного с иронией повторил за ней Джеймс. — Вроде они тебе нравились.

— У них холодный оттенок. С некоторых пор я люблю холод.

— Полагаю, ещё рано спрашивать с каких, но, может, это не помешает тебе поужинать со мной?

— Может, и не помешает, — хмыкнула она, вставая. Каблучки снова застучали по каменной дорожке. — Только сегодня я не могу.

— Карнавал с масками, — понятливо отозвался Джеймс. — Тогда, может, завтра?

— Завтра, — повторила Пенелопа с придыханием. — Замечательно.

Джеймс довольно заулыбался, когда они вышли с пешеходной тропинки на общую, широкую дорогу. Пенелопа держала его под руку, продолжая расспрашивать о всяком: о его детстве, о предпочтениях и даже об учебе в школе. Он отвечал, не сводя взгляда со спутницы, а в голове надоедливый голос Наташи повторял одно и то же.

«Твоей подружке понравится».

***

Остаток дня обещал быть скучным. Конечно, Пенелопа приглашала его на вечер, посвященный карнавальным маскам, но пришлось отказаться, сославшись на работу. И теперь он сидел в машине, недалеко от одного из пляжей, светил маленьким фонариком на документы и доедал купленный в передвижном кафе хот-дог.

Фьюри предоставил не так много информации, как хотелось бы. Питер Паркер учился в одной из престижных школ Мидтауна, которую выбрал сам: после нескольких успешных выступлений на научных конференциях по биологии и инженерии, он получил столько предложений, что, похоже, не верил своему счастью. Вряд ли его единственный опекун смог бы оплатить хотя бы день обучения в любой из этих школ. Из поля зрения «Щ.И.Т.» Питер Паркер пропал три года назад. Судя по отчетам, которые Фьюри предоставил для изучения, агенты спецслужбы следили за ним, а иногда и за его друзьями.

В одном из отчётов Джеймс нашёл упоминание о встрече Питера Паркера с мужчиной в черном. Лысый, неприметный, приставленный к Паркеру агент решил, что этот мужчина — очередной учёный, желающий заполучить юное дарование к себе под крыло; позже (дописано рукой Фьюри) выяснилось, что этот мужчина работал в одной из лабораторий Нью-Йоркского университета. И Джеймс пролистнул бы дальше, если бы не заметил знакомое имя.

Джаспер Ситвелл — один из ведущих учёных в области биоинженерии, имеет две докторские степени и послужной список работ. Вспоминая утреннюю слежку, Джеймс пытался сопоставить факты из разговора агентов с теми, что изложены в отчетах. По описанию этот Джаспер Ситвелл не отличался от того Ситвелла, за которым он наблюдал сегодня утром. Только вот на ученого совсем не походил. Широкие плечи, жесткая хватка и тон, с которым он говорил, выдавали в нем оперативника с большим опытом. Упоминание об этой встрече не дало никаких ответов на вопросы, но хотя бы стало ясно, что со следа он не сбился.

Среди отчётов так же была копия характеристики Питера Паркера из школы, контакты его опекуна, небольшие досье на его лучших друзей и отрывки из протоколов допросов, но в конечном счете ничего полезного. Да, этот Питер Паркер — золотой мальчик, и понятно, почему Старк так хочет заполучить его в свою коллекцию.

Вдруг его ослепил красный свет — на панели замигала лампочка. Джеймс вздохнул, положил бумаги на пассажирское сидение, нажал на кнопку под красной лампочкой и повернул регулятор громкости.

— «Штаб» вызывает Зимнего, — заговорило радио почти без помех. — Повторяю. «Штаб» вызывает Зимнего.

— Зимний слушает, — отозвался Джеймс, наклонившись к панели. — Получил документы. Передай спасибо Фьюри.

— Фьюри пальцем о палец не ударил, чтобы достать хоть что-то из этого, — иронично ответил Старк. — Спасибо мне.

— Спасибо тебе. Ты теперь глава этой операции?

— Фьюри забрал Кэпа на какую-то облаву. Кэп приказал связаться с тобой, чтобы узнать, как твои успехи.

— Пока пусто. Мало данных. Серьезно, как найти кого-то, если даже не знаешь, как он выглядит? И единственная зацепка получена от Гидры.

— Что за зацепка? — с интересом отозвался Старк. Он никогда не умел скрывать своё любопытство, которое проскальзывало в каждой нотке.

— Гидра говорит, что у парня есть преимущество.

— Какое?

— Не знаю, они не говорят об этом вслух.

— Сможешь выяснить больше?

— Попытаюсь. С помощью этой малышки можно поймать другую частоту?

— В теории — несомненно. Нужно быть близко к объекту, чтобы сократить область поиска. Отключить белый шум и секретную линию связи, по которой мы разговариваем.

— И как это сделать?

— Я пришлю тебе инструкцию факсом.

На этих слова Старк отключился. Джеймс выключил радио кнопкой, уменьшил громкость и со вздохом откинулся на спинку водительского кресла, подложив ладони под голову.

Кусочек темного неба, переливающегося приятным фиолетовым оттенком, виднелся в окно. Шумел океан. Где-то вдалеке играла музыка, и Джеймс невольно вспомнил вчерашний вечер, когда они с Пенелопой танцевали под легкий джаз. Он ещё помнил приятный аромат духов, осторожные, покачивающиеся движения, пальцы, что с силой сжимали плечи, и слегка пьяную улыбку на лице Пенелопы и никак не мог понять, что же в ней такого необычного, такого невероятного, что уже вторые сутки её образ никак не выходит из головы.

Но может, это не так и плохо, впервые за долгое время подумать о ком-то, кроме себя и любимой работы. Тем более о ком-то таком милом, красивом и обаятельном, как Пенелопа. В конце концов, даже хорошим агентам нужен отпуск, а он слишком долго им пренебрегал.

Ещё немного поразмыслив о своей жизни, Джеймс вышел из машины и закурил. Он никогда не курил в салоне: от сигаретного дыма оставался характерный запах, въедаясь в кожу кресел и мягкую ткань потолка, а белые части, вроде красивой, обтянутой кожей ручки переключателя скоростей, желтели. Сквозь полупрозрачный сигаретный дым он глядел вдаль, на небо, играющее цветами от желтого до фиолетового, и на океан, по которому расползались ленивые волны.

Среди этой закатной красоты и прекрасной игры красок, покачивающаяся на волнах яхта была ярким, белым пятном. Наверняка у неё было имя и какой-нибудь благочестивый хозяин, который ухаживал за яхтой, как за главной дамой своего сердца. С виду яхта казалась самой простой, последние лучи солнца оставляли блики на полированных стенах рубки.

Докурив, он выкинул окурок и направился прямиком к небольшому кафе на берегу. Громкое название «Добро пожаловать на Гавайи» полностью отражало всю суть этого небольшого заведения. Обшитая бамбуком барная стойка с крышей из искусственных листьев была окружена дюжиной деревянных столиков на двоих. Пара таких столиков стояли под соломенным зонтиком, а остальные, кажется, призывали наслаждаться природой во всех её проявлениях. Единственным закрытым помещением здесь был туалет. Откуда-то доносилась радиотрансляция спортивного матча, но Баки никак не мог найти колонки или радиоприемник.

Он выбрал место за барной стойкой, сел на высоких стул (который, как стойка, был обшит бамбуком) и заказал виски со льдом. Девушка с венком из розовых и голубых цветов приняла заказ и почти сразу же поставила стакан с напитком прямо перед ним. Кусочки льда брякнули, стукнувшись о стенки стакана. Девушка улыбалась — Джеймс был её единственным клиентом. Она стояла возле, не отходила далеко, начищая чистые стаканы до блеска.

— Я надеялся услышать здесь звуки гавайской гитары, — с мнимой досадой произнес он, чтобы завлечь девушку в разговор. — Плавное глиссандо, как мягкое скольжение по льду, взбудораживает.

— Нашего музыканта на прошлой неделе арестовали, — девушка поглядывала на него, но отчаянно пыталась это скрыть. Джеймс делал вид, что не замечает её взгляда — белая кожа и простецкая для таких мест одежда делали его уязвимым в глазах местных — и спокойно маленькими глотками, как будто шел по натянутой над пропастью веревке, пил свой виски.

— Он так плохо играл? — Джеймс усмехнулся. Придать беседе непринужденный тон было чрезвычайно важно, ведь ему была нужна информация.

— Вообще-то нет, — девушка поставила стакан и теперь смотрела прямо на Джеймса, не пытаясь прятать свой взгляд. — Он выращивал марихуану и продавал кокаин. Хотя, знаешь, играл он тоже плохо.

— Не повезло парню.

— Надеюсь, ты не один из его потенциальных покупателей.

— О, нет, нет. У меня свой наркотик.

С этими словами Джеймс опустошил стакан залпом. Было немного горько, и в первые секунд тридцать кружило голову. Он чувствовал, как запустился обмен веществ, как быстро кровь понеслась по венам, чтобы поскорее скинуть эту алкогольную дымку. Девушка, не медля, подлила ему ещё виски.

— Даже не знаю, какой из них лучше, — хмыкнула она и снова взялась за стаканы.

— Полагаю, тот, который приносит тебе деньги. В данном случае, это виски.

— И лёд.

— И лёд, — кивнул Джеймс. — Как думаешь, сколько льда нужно продать, чтобы купить вон ту яхту?

Повернувшись, он указал аккурат на яхту, которую рассматривал, стоя у машины. Отсюда она казалась ещё интереснее: можно было разглядеть верхнюю палубу и даже витражное, цветное стекло на дверях.

— Думаю, эту можно просто украсть, — почему-то шепотом заговорила девушка. — Она уже месяца три так стоит. Ни туда, ни сюда. Ни света, ни людей, тишина. Как будто Джейсон Борн завершил свою миссию на том траулере и не стал пациентом единственного доктора Порт-Нойра.

Джеймс нахмурился. Девушка вмиг одарила его удивленным взглядом, а повисшее молчание и вовсе показалось ей странным. Прищурившись, она вдруг вскрикнула, как будто поняла самую простую истину, которая долго не давала покоя.

— Только не говори, что ты не читал, — девушка уставилась на него. Джеймс покачал головой, чувствуя неловкость. Не часто такое случалось, чтобы он что-то не понимал. — Даже сериал ведь сняли, по телеку крутят. Не помню только на каком канале.

— Никогда не видел. Расскажешь, кто такой Джейсон Борн?

— Шпион, наёмный убийца, короче говоря, очень крутой парень. А ещё, что важно, красавчик.

— И что же он делал на траулере?

— Должен был пристрелить какого-то важного парня, но ударился головой и потерял память.

— Значит, в оригинале он никого не убил?

— Никого не убил на траулере. Но это же книга. В жизни обычно всё совсем наоборот.

— Значит, ты думаешь, что на яхте кого-то убили? — Джеймс облокотился на барную стойку, отодвинув стакан с виски в сторону.

— Или убьют, — девушка пожала плечами. — А может, я просто начиталась детективных романов.

Джеймс рассмеялся. Тихо, почти невинно, и улыбнулся, поймав расстроенный взгляд девушки напротив. Яркие, зеленые глаза горели жаждой жизни, выгоревшие на солнце рыжие волосы походили на льющуюся, нежную карамель. На губах помада — красивая фуксия в тон к цветам на венке. Она была хороша, сексуальная, симпатичная и с чувством юмора, но даже этот образ гавайской богини не давал Джеймсу забыть о главном, найденном здесь сокровище.

Дабы не быть грубым, он заказал ещё виски, выпил залпом, на пару секунд окунувшись в опьяняющую дымку, и поспешил покинуть кафе, когда за одним из столиков появились люди. Девушка так увлеклась новыми посетителями, что не заметила, как таинственный незнакомец сел в шикарную машину и уехал.

По приезде в отель, Джеймс хотел зайти к Пенелопе. Но здравый смысл был чуть сильнее, чем желание увидеть румяные щеки и персиковый шарфик, поэтому он вернулся к себе в номер, лёг на кровать, не раздеваясь, и быстро уснул.


	3. День третий

Присланная Старком инструкция была чересчур дотошной, как будто её составлял не Старк вовсе, а Стив со своей любовью к орфографии, подчеркиваниям и мелким, пусть и очевидным деталям. И хоть в некоторых местах факсимильные чернила чуть смазались, растянув одно слов аж в две строки, смысл не изменился, и эта маленькая неточность не усложнила задачу по отключению секретной линии.

Его машина стояла на берегу, за ней по песку тянулись следы от шин. В остальном песчаный пляж казался нетронутым, немного диким без солнечного света в этой хмурой полутени. Океан был на удивление спокойным, таким же тёмным, как всё вокруг. Джеймс простоял на берегу не больше двух минут, но успел разглядеть маленькие волны и плавающих у берега рыб.

Однако его целью были отнюдь не водные позвоночные, а та самая яхта, на которую он засматривался вчера. Она всё так же покачивалась на волнах, совсем одна в водной пустыне без горизонта. Отчасти, Баки жалел эту яхту — ну кто посмел оставить такую красоту в одиночестве? С другой именно это и было ему нужно — одиноко стоящая яхта, которую можно было выдать за свою.

Конечно, он не собирался прикидываться миллионером, но вполне мог позволить себе такую маленькую роскошь. Всегда можно сказать, что эта яхта — подарок деда, который лишил его наследства в пользу благотворительности. Ныне это было модно — заработать много денег и отдать их тем, кому нужнее. Накормить голодного может каждый. А вот пожертвовать деньги в фонд «Всемирной продовольственной программы» [1] — дело святое, важное и благородное.

Выполнив каждый шаг из инструкции то ли Старка, то ли Роджерса, Джеймс попытался поймать радиоволну. На яхте определенно должно быть коммуникационное оборудование — коммутатор, телефон или просто старые приборы для передачи сигналов азбукой Морзе или другим шифром. Но сколько бы он ни крутил рычаг громкости, не нашел ни одной волны. Чисто. Улыбнувшись, Джеймс откинулся на спинку водительского сидения, вспоминая, где же видел объявление об аренде моторной лодки.

Радио молчало. В ожидании хоть какого-то сигнала Джеймс провел около десяти минут, за это время он три раза повернул регулятор громкости, но даже эта мера не помогла. Значит, на той яхте либо не было радиоприемника, либо вообще никого не было.

После он вернул всё как было: выполнил инструкцию Старка наоборот, подключив секретную линию. И завел мотор. Ему нужно было убедиться, что яхта пустует, прежде чем везти туда Пенелопу.

Майами только-только начал просыпаться. Солнце едва успело взойти над горизонтом, как стали открываться маленькие магазинчики с выпечкой и кафе, в которых подавали королевские завтраки с беконом и яичницей-глазуньей (Баки обожал макать свежие гренки в сырой желток). На улице, прилегающей к порту, пахло выпечкой. Аромат поистине волшебный возвращал его в детство. Он плохо помнил, почему свежая выпечка всегда напоминала ему о родном доме, но всегда улыбался, когда на витрине какого-нибудь магазина видел свежие, румяные булочки.

Он припарковался возле кирпичного здания странной формы — оно больше походило на полуразрушенный замок — и уже пешком по узкому тротуару дошел до порта. Эллинг с вывеской «Арендуй у Элла» выглядел не очень шикарно для курорта: местами белая краска отвалилась, виднелась ржавчина, а веревочный мост, который вел прямо ко входу в это прекрасное заведение, казался непрочным. Но Баки умел плавать, так что этот факт его совсем не волновал. Всё, что ему было нужно — хорошая моторная лодка.

Мост его выдержал.

Прежде чем постучаться, он прошелся по деревянному настилу, огороженному забором из тонких, металлических прутьев, и попытался разглядеть стоящие неподалеку лодки, но с такого расстояния сложно было оценить их состояние. Вернувшись к двери, он увидел небольшую табличку-вывеску, которая висела прямо на двери. Над крупным названием красовалась маленькая, черная надпись «прокат лодок», а вот часы работы, к сожалению, не были указаны.

Джеймс постучался наудачу. Если Элл уже вышел на работу, то непременно откроет ему дверь. А если нет, что ж, придется прийти позже. За криками чаек он не услышал, как скрипят половицы старого эллинга, так что вздрогнул, когда дверь открылась. Седой, усатый мужчина ему улыбнулся.

— За лодкой пришел? — спросил он, прищурившись от солнца. Джеймс кивнул. — Как раз вовремя. А то все к обеду приходят и надеются ухватить что-то стоящее, а потом рассказывают всем вокруг, что у Элла плохие лодки. Проходи, сынок, выйдем на мостик и выберешь ту, которая больше понравится.

— Спасибо, — Джеймсу пришлось пригнуться — дверь была неприлично низкой. — Я хотел бы арендовать лодку на три дня.

— Не вопрос. Тебе для чего лодка?

— Простите?

— Ну, рыбачить собираешься али хочешь любоваться закатами, качаясь на волнах? У меня часто арендуют лодки, чтобы прокатить какую-нибудь красотку. Говорят, девушки клюют на такое. Я не охотно верю в это, знаешь.

Помещение было сырым и темным; несколько фонарей, висевших на стенах, светили тускло, как светлячки, прячущиеся под листьями. Здесь стояли лодки, еле заметно покачивались. Наверное, они требовали ремонта. Дойдя до следующей двери, они снова оказались на улице, на красивом мостике, возле которого, привязанные к деревянным столбам, стояли штук десять лодок. Элл с гордостью смотрел на каждую из них.

— Выбирай, — скомандовал он. — Те что слева подойдут для рыбалки. Остальные скорее прогулочные, а последние две представляют собой мини яхты. В них даже бар имеется.

Джеймс прошелся по мостику, с интересом осматривая лодки. Он пытался сделать вид, что разбирается в лодках, задавал вопросы о мощности мотора и о сроках использования аккумуляторов. Элл, кажется, был рад поговорить с кем-то, кто знает о лодках больше, чем обычный, среднестатистический клиент. В конце концов, он остановил свой выбор на небольшой, двухместной лодке с удобными креслами («Ты залезь, глянь сам, там подлокотники — чистая кожа») и поднимающейся крышей («Морской кабриолет»).

— Я заплачу вперед, — сказал Джеймс, доставая кошелек. — Я ведь могу оставить её здесь?

— Можешь, сынок, — кивнул старик, с радостью меняя ключик на деньги, — вот только Элл работает строго до пяти вечера. Если хочешь уехать позже, то придётся её отогнать к тому пирсу.

— Тоже пойдёт, — согласился он. — Могу я испробовать её прямо сейчас?

— Конечно, не вопрос. Залезай и езжай, куда хочешь. Главное верни через три дня, иначе проблемы будут. Были умники, которые мне не поверили, так теперь нет их. Зато есть лодки.

— Если бы мне была нужна лодка, я бы её купил, — заверил старика Джеймс.

Тот кивнул, спрятал деньги в карман своей морской жилетки ржавого цвета и, резво развернувшись, вернулся в эллинг. Джеймс запрыгнул в лодку и с улыбкой помчался в сторону той самой яхты, вспоминая слова девушки из бара.

Берег служил ему ориентиром. Ещё пустые пляжи выглядели прекрасно: тихие, чистые, нетронутые, как будто старые, заброшенные здания, красота которых была исключительно в их пустоте, тихом эхе шагов и пении птиц, свивших гнёзда в самой гуще зеленых крон.

Вскоре он заметил гавайское кафе, следом увидел яхту. Она по-прежнему медленно покачивалась на волнах, всё ещё казалась одинокой и потерянной. Беззащитной. И идеально подходила для свидания. Привязав лодку к перилам цепью, он поднялся на палубу по железным ступенькам. Каждый его шаг был бесшумным, аккуратным, он прислушивался к давящей тишине, но не слышал ничего, что могло бы указать на присутствие здесь хоть кого-то живого.

Сначала он остановился возле рубки из светлого дерева, заглянул в витражное стекло на двери, но, как и ожидал, ничего не увидел. Осторожно нажал на ручку и толкнул дверь, но та оказалась заперта. Джеймс пошел дальше, проверил двери, ведущие в жилую зону — и те были закрыты, а затем попытался открыть люк на палубе, чтобы попасть в машинное отделение. Но и здесь его ждала неудача.

У него было не так много времени, поэтому он решил все-таки взломать дверь рубки. На этой ушло не больше минуты. Оказавшись в небольшой, квадратной комнате, он нашел рубильник и резко поднял его вверх. По всей яхте начал загораться свет. В окно рубки он увидел, как два красивых винтажных светильника зажглись на палубе.

Но вместо того, чтобы выйти и осмотреть яхту ещё раз, Барнс остался в рубке. Сначала он выключил лишние тумблеры, погасив свет везде, кроме рубки, а потом начал осматриваться. Небольшой слой пыли осел на рулевой панели и руле, радиоприемник представлял собой встроенный в рулевую панель громкоговоритель, штук двадцать лампочек с белыми метками над ними и регулятор громкости. В точно таком же шкафу, только по левому борту, Барнс обнаружил целый склад ключей — от жилых кают, от люка и от жилой зоны, спрятанной за деревянными стенами. Все ключи были на месте. Это только укрепило уверенность Баки в том, что кроме него на этой яхте не было ни души.

Он не стал задерживаться, забрал ключи и проверил жилые каюты, находящиеся на нижнем этаже. К счастью, не нашел трупов или других следов возможных преступлений, и вернулся наверх. В жилой каюте на палубе он обнаружил отличный бар, полный безумно дорогих напитков, красивый, просторный диван, стол для игры в шахматы и даже граммофон. Конечно, всё это выглядело чересчур роскошно для скромного продавца сигнализаций, но вполне правдоподобно для наследника огромной корпорации. И раз уж дед лишил его наследства в пользу голодающих африканцев, вполне мог подарить ему такую прекрасную яхту.

Пляжи заполнились людьми. В гавайском кафе все столики были заняты. Барнс, садясь в лодку, думал о том, что надо будет ещё раз туда заглянуть. Уж очень интересно узнать, что скажет официантка, увидев свет в окнах одинокой яхты. С этими мыслями и парочкой безумных предположений, он направился к берегу. Впереди его ждал тяжелый день, и не стоило попусту тратить время.

***

Почти целый день Баки потратил на слежку. Он сидел в своём крутом Шевроле недалеко от неприметной гостиницы, в которой обитали агенты Гидры — точнее, какая-то их часть. До сих пор не ясно, сколько в Майами вообще вражеских агентов. Баки хотелось хоть какой-нибудь определенности. Но за восемь часов на горизонте не появились ни гидровцы (во всяком случае, никто из тех, кого Баки знал в лицо), ни их белая машина.

Поэтому в номер он вернулся ни с чем. Проверил факс и автоответчик, но, к сожалению, тот молчал. Всё это немного портило настроение, но мысль о свидании заставляла улыбаться. Собрался он довольно быстро — помылся, побрился, даже волосы уложил с помощью геля, надушился и погладил рубашку.

Ровно в девять вечера он постучался в дверь номера Пенелопы. Только успел сделать глубокий вдох, как дверь открылась. Перед ним, сияя и улыбаясь, стояла самая прекрасная девушка в мире — на этот раз воздушная юбка едва доставала до колен, красивая блузка нежно-бежевого цвета с милой пуговицей, похожей на жемчужинку, подчеркивала её румянец, а персиковый шарф вливался в этот образ, дополняя его. В руке она держала уже знакомый Джеймсу белый жакет и маленькую светлую сумку.

— Привет, — робко сказала она.

— Ты… Просто прекрасна, — на выдохе прошептал Джеймс. На самом деле, ему хотелось кричать об этом — о том, что он счастливчик, раз такая женщина, как Пенелопа Питц согласилась пойти с ним на свидание на третий день их знакомства — но он боялся смутить её. — Готова к плаванию?

— К плаванию? — Пенелопа протянула руку, и Джеймс с удовольствием коснулся и поцеловал её.

— Я же обещал тебе яхту, помнишь?

— Ужин на яхте, — Пенелопа хихикнула. — Звучит интересно.

Как минимум, это было оригинально, и Джеймс прекрасно это понимал. Что он не понимал, так это для чего ему это всё нужно. Он по-прежнему секретный агент и серьезные отношения не для него. В любой момент Гидра может двинуться дальше, и ему придется следовать за ними и скорее всего объясняться с Пенелопой ему будет некогда. И вся его жизнь такая: безумная, нестабильная, опасная. Это бесконечная погоня и перестрелки, сплошные разъезды и пушка всегда наготове. У него нет родных, только друзья-коллеги, которые, как и он сам, постоянно под пулями, в опасности и с оружием в руках.

Кажется, он слишком много думал, потому что завел машину только после того, как тонкие пальцы Пенелопы коснулись его плеча.

— Всё в порядке? — спросила она, взволнованно глядя на Джеймса. — Ты какой-то странный.

— Просто задумался, — с улыбкой ответил Барнс. — Пристегнись.

До эллинга они добрались быстро, но молчали всю дорогу. Джеймс всё думал о своём, а Пенелопа наслаждалась прекрасными видами Майами. Он припарковался у того же самого здания, помог Пенелопе выйти из машины и накинуть белый жакет, а потом взял её под руку и вместе они направились к пирсу. Маленькие каблучки звонко стучали по темному асфальту.

— И далеко твоя яхта?

— В океане.

— Расскажешь о ней?

— Ну, она красивая. И очень старая.

— Насколько?

— Её построили в двадцать девятом, и она даже снималась в кино.

— Да, — удивленно произнесла Пенелопа. — И в каком же?

— А вот это уже секретная информация.

— Так даже интереснее.

Океан слегка волновался. Маленькие волны накатывались друг на друга, следом разбиваясь о песчаный берег и покрывая его пеной. И с борта моторной лодки за этим явлением наблюдать было одно удовольствие. Где-то там, в гавайском кафе, играла музыка, а вокруг столиков танцевали парочки. Джеймс, поворачивая лодку в сторону яхты, на секунду задержал взгляд на той кафешке: ему показалось, что в этот миг звонкая песня сменилась плавной мелодией гавайской гитары.

Под эти прекрасные звуки Джеймс и Пенелопа поднялись на борт. Пенелопа ступала осторожно и крепко держалась за перила. Боязнь упасть в воду и утонуть давала о себе знать, но, похоже, она доверяла Джеймсу больше, чем он думал. Они прогулялись по палубе, но видя ужас на лице Пенелопы (который она отчаянно пыталась спрятать), Баки довольно быстро увел её в жилую зону.

Открыв дверь, он рукой нащупал выключатель и включил свет. Опустил голову и рукой призвал Пенелопу войти в каюту, а сам задержался в проходе: он наблюдал за изучающей всё вокруг Пенелопой и не сомневался, что, оценивая каюту, она оценивает и его. В конце концов, осмотрев, кажется, каждый уголок, Пенелопа умостилась на диване с левой стороны, положив руку на спинку. С любопытством оглядела комнату, ненадолго задержав взгляд на баре с выпивкой, и ухмыльнулась, заметив старый граммофон. И только после Джеймс вошел внутрь и первым делом направился к бару.

— Любишь музыку? — поинтересовалась Пенелопа, принимая бокал у Джеймса из рук.

— Все любят музыку, — с улыбкой ответил он. — Она же лечит нашу душу. Дед ещё в детстве научил меня играть на укулеле. Ну, знаешь, на такой маленькой гитарке. Я играл на сопрано, 55 сантиметров и всего 12 ладов. Так что Джимми Хендрикс из меня не получится.

— После пары бокалов шампанского это уже не будет иметь значения, — Пенелопа положила ногу на ногу и изящно поднесла бокал к губам, чтобы сделать глоток. — И мне больше по душе Ангус Янг.

— Но Джимми Хендрикс же гитарист номер один во всем мире.

— Гитарист, именно, — кивнула она. — Но ты же не знаешь, умел ли он играть на укулеле.

Джеймс хмыкнул, наполнил свой бокал и отставил бутылку в сторону. Потянул время, смакуя. Вкус был приятный, лёгкий, оставлял после себя мимолетную горечь. Пенелопа продолжала осматривать каюту, а Барнс только наблюдал. Наблюдал за ее интересом, за оленьими глазками, в которых поблескивали отражающиеся лампы, и улыбался девичьей наивности. Улыбался и понимал, что каждая отдельная деталь, будь то глаза или улыбка, или неловкое прикосновение пальцев к спинке дивана, его очаровывала. Особенно чудесно смотрелись аккуратные локоны, волнами спадающие на лоб.

— Пожалуй, я принесу ужин, — Баки поставил бокал на полку. — Я взял немного фруктов и…

— Останься, — перебила его Пенелопа и изящно похлопала ладонью по пустому месту рядом с собой. — Включишь музыку?

— Это дедушкина коллекция, моей музыки здесь нет.

— Я люблю музыку шестидесятых.

Баки не стал разбираться, взял первую попавшуюся пластинку и включил граммофон. Слава богу, он работал. Каюта наполнилась приятной мелодией, тихой, чуть холодной, идеальной для того, чтобы скрасить тишину. И хоть Барнс любил фоновый белый шум, понимал, что это отнюдь не романтично.

Джеймс сел на свободную часть дивана, оставив между собой и Пенелопой немного места и не прислоняясь к спинке. Серая ткань обивки была приятной на ощупь, похожей на бархат. Барнс постукивал по нему пальцами, наблюдая за тем, как Пенелопа пьёт шампанское.

— Ты совсем не голодна?

— Совсем, — Пенелопа покачала головой. — Расскажи мне ещё об этой яхте.

— Ну, как ты уже знаешь, она невероятно старая и дорогая. Проста в управлении, на палубе можно позагорать в красивых деревянных шезлонгах. Есть несколько кают на нижнем этаже. И даже кухня.

— Куда твой дед на ней плавал?

— Не знаю, если честно. Дед не из тех, кто любит болтать о своей жизни. Во всяком случае, не со мной. Я пошёл на ней в море в Вирджинии.

— И ты был один? Без команды?

— Ну да, зачем мне команда. Я знаю куда плыть и умею ориентироваться по звездам, знаю азбуку Морзе, так что без труда смогу послать сигнал S.O.S. Кладовка на кухне набита консервами мяса и фасоли, есть запас воды, муки и соли. Я умею печь мексиканскую лепёшку.

— То есть ты готов ко всему?

— Да. Даже к концу света. Уверен, если поискать, где-то здесь найдется и аптечка.

Пенелопа хихикнула и допила шампанское, протянула пустой бокал Джеймсу и тот, без лишних слов взял его и поднялся с дивана, чтобы налить ещё.

— А когда я был маленький, дед брал меня на рыбалку, — продолжил рассказывать Джеймс, наливая шампанское. — На этой самой яхте. Он ругался, потому что я… Я не мог надеть червяка на крючок, а он каждый раз бесился.

— Скучаешь по этому?

— Что?

— Ты опустил взгляд и грустно улыбнулся, — пояснила Пенелопа, снова похлопав по дивану. Должно быть, он слишком задержался. — Люди часто так делают, когда вспоминают о чем-то важном.

— Ты видишь меня насквозь, — Джеймс протянул бокал и сел возле. Одна половина дивана так и осталась пустой. — Это дар?

— Жизненный опыт. Кстати, мне нравится это шампанское. Где ты его взял?

— В баре. Шардоне Грант Кру. У него очень интересная история. Ты знала, что его ферментируют в дубовых бочках для усиления вкуса?

— Нет, — Пенелопа отставила бокал на столик и села так же, как сидел Джеймс: опустила ноги на пол и выпрямила спину, не сводя с него взгляда. — Как бочка может влиять на вкус?

— Ну, полагаю, нужно быть экспертом в виноделии, чтобы ответить на этот вопрос.

— Вообще-то, нет. В случае с шардоне, именно дубовая бочка придает ему легкий ореховый привкус и насыщает танинами. Чем больше площадь соприкосновения вина с деревом, тем вкуснее получится вино.

— Тебе не хватает профессорских очков, — Джеймс наконец опустошил свой бокал. — Была у меня в Академии преподаватель…

— Ты учился в Академии?

— Ага, в Академии Звездного Флота. А по окончанию за хорошую учебу меня отправили в Секцию 31 и теперь я вынужден продавать сигнализации незнакомцам.

— Устроишь мне экскурсию по яхте?

Пенелопа двинулась совсем близко, Джеймс, почувствовав её дыхание, замер и не отводил взгляда. Её глаза пьянили пуще виски, а милые губы заставляли улыбаться вместе с ней. Глубоко вдохнув, он взял Пенелопу за руку и вместе они поднялись с диванчика. Он не стал выключать музыку, только чуть-чуть увеличил громкость.

Они гуляли по палубе, кружили вокруг тех самых шезлонгов и даже умудрились потанцевать. На горизонте загорался закат, безумные сочетания красного, желтого и фиолетового взрывали небо. Тот вечер в кафе как будто повторялся, но не полностью, а лишь на приятную его половину: выпивка, музыка, танцы, сплетённые пальцы и тихое хихиканье в ответ на комплименты.

Вечер казался волшебным. Джеймс не оглядывался по сторонам в поисках Гидры, совсем позабыл о Питере Паркере и погрузился в невероятно романтическую атмосферу этого прекрасного места. Кто бы мог подумать, что где-то на юге так хорошо, что проблемы исчезают сами собой, без лишних усилий, они отходят на второй план, чтобы дать возможность чуть-чуть пожить, чуть-чуть почувствовать себя человеком, самым настоящим, живым, таким же обычным, как все вокруг.

— А где обычно обитает капитан корабля? — поинтересовалась Пенелопа после. Они сидели в шезлонгах, любовались закатом и периодически переглядывались.

— В рубке.

— В рубке?

— Да. В рубке все инструменты для управления яхтой. Ты хочешь порулить?

— Было бы здорово.

— Если только не по-настоящему, — расслабленно сказал Джеймс.

— Руль-то хотя бы можно покрутить? — как ребенок пробормотала Пенелопа. На её лице мелькнула детская обида.

— Так уж и быть, можно.

В рубке было светлее, чем в жилой зоне. Лампочка, не прикрытая плафоном, слепила глаза. Джеймс немного щурился, но старался скорее привыкнуть к яркому свету, который, похоже, совершенно не смущал Пенелопу. Она с интересом осматривала рубку, задавала вопросы и не на все из них Баки знал ответы, поэтому кое-что придумывал на ходу.

Пенелопа встала у руля, аккуратно коснулась отполированного дерева и повернула его в сторону, но ничего не произошло. Это её немного разочаровало, но руки она не убрала, вместо этого повернув руль в другую сторону.

— Если ты будешь вертеть его так резко, в один момент яхту просто занесет, — усмехнулся Джеймс. Он подошел сзади, прижался к спине и положил свои ладони поверх ладоней Пенелопы. Следующий поворот руля получился очень плавным, медленным и аккуратным, как будто нарисованная по трафарету разметка на дороге. — Вот так, осторожно. На самом деле, «истинный» руль находится на корме, под водой, а это лишь инструмент для управления.

— Тогда почему мы не плывем? — Пенелопа повернулась к нему.

— Мы на якоре, — шепотом ответил Джеймс. — А руль работает только когда судно на ходу.

— Ты делаешь меня глупой.

— Серьезно? Потому что еще недавно ты так умело рас…

Пенелопа заткнула его поцелуем. Это было странно и непривычно, ведь такие девушки, как Пенелопа, редко (точнее, никогда) делали первый шаг. Но это ему понравилось. Джеймс сильнее сжал руки вокруг талии, и она вдруг отстранилась.

— Не стоило мне этого делать, — тихо пробормотала она, опустив взгляд. Залилась краской, но по глазам Баки видел, что она отнюдь не сожалела о содеянном.

— Стоило, — Барнс широко улыбнулся, — потому что я никак не мог понять, в какой момент тебя поцеловать. Ты не подавала никаких знаков.

— Для поцелуя не нужен знак, — со смешком отозвалась Пенелопа. — Только желание.

— А как же симпатия и привязанность?

— Спасибо, — Пенелопа заулыбалась, как будто Баки сделал ей комплимент. Может, так оно и было, но он сделал это не нарочно. Просто так вышло. Так всегда случается, когда за тебя говорит сердце, а не разум. — Ты тоже ничего.

— Я рад, что ты так думаешь.

Баки посчитал, что это можно принять за знак. Ну или за желание, как выразилась сама Пенелопа. Он наклонил голову и легко коснулся губ. Она прикрыла глаза, положив руку ему на щеку и улыбаясь в поцелуй.

Заиграла следующая песня. Она звучала резвее, задорнее, под неё так и хотелось танцевать. И Баки в этот же миг развернул Пенелопу к себе лицом и втянул в неизвестный ему танец. Он не умел танцевать, но почему-то сжимая чужие ладони в своих, думал иначе и пытался это доказать: и себе, и напарнице по танцу. Пенелопа лишь улыбалась, тихо хихикая, потому что тоже не умела танцевать, а только неловко топтаться на одном месте.

Под конец песни Джеймс притянул ладонь Пенелопы к своим губам и поцеловал. Всё это выглядело приторно, романтично, и он никак не мог понять, где только нахватался этих манер, совсем забывая о том, что происходит с людьми, когда они влюбляются.

— Предлагаю взять фрукты и вернуться в каюту, — Джеймс растянулся в улыбке, как будто того требовал этикет; но, надо сказать, получилось довольно естественно. — А то шампанское пропадёт.

— И то верно, — радостно подхватила Пенелопа, отходя на шаг назад. — Хочу виноград.

— Шардоне? — усмехнулся Джеймс, взяв её под руку. Им предстояло прогуляться до лестницы, ведущей к лодке.

— Любой, лишь бы белый.

— Тогда тебе повезло. Возвращайся в каюту. Я заберу продукты с лодки, спущусь на кухню и потом приду к тебе. С виноградом.

— Надеюсь, ты не обидишься, если я выпью один бокал шардоне без тебя.

С этими словами Пенелопа свернула в сторону жилой зоны, а Джеймс, недолго посмотрев ей вслед, спустился по лестнице в лодку. Уже потом, идя в кухню, он словил себя на мысли, что напевает себе под нос ту самую песню, под которую они с Пенелопой танцевали в первый раз.

***

Они вернулись в отель около двух часов ночи. Джеймс придерживал Пенелопу за руку, слушая её милый голосок. Она рассказывала о своём путешествии в Дже́фферсон-Си́ти, когда они подошли к лифту. Несмотря на поздний час в холле отеля собралось немало народу (как ещё утром пояснил портье, здесь отмечали день рождения одного из постояльцев), и среди них Джеймс без труда разглядел головорезов Гидры.

Пока они ждали лифт, Барнс присматривался. В толпе были не только те агенты Гидры, которые проживали в этом отеле, но и другие: те, которые ездили на белом Форд Сиерра. Живая музыка, алкоголь и шведский стол. Кажется, кто-то неплохо потратился на то, чтобы устроить это.

— Джей, — прошептала Пенелопа, положив голову ему на плечо. — У тебя красный нос.

— А у тебя щёки, — хихикнул Джеймс.

— Там какая-то вечеринка, давай ещё потанцуем.

— Кажется, мы слишком пьяны, чтобы танцевать.

— В этом ты прав, — хрипло согласилась Пенелопа.

А потом, как и в первый раз, неожиданно поцеловала. Джеймс, краем глаза заметивший мельтешившего в холле агента Ситвелла, счёл это удачной маскировкой. Что-что, а смущать людей он любил, поэтому только сильнее обнял девушку за талию и прикрыл глаза. Под веками всё искрилось, как салюты в тёмном небе, и это ощущение было самым лучшим за последние несколько лет.

Проводив Пенелопу и отхватив ещё один поцелуй на прощанье, он вернулся в номер и почти сразу же уснул, не раздеваясь. От рубашки приятно пахло цветочными духами Пенелопы.

Через три с половиной часа прозвенел будильник.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Всемирная продовольственная программа (World Food Programme (WFP)) — крупнейшая в мире гуманитарная организация, обеспечивающая ежегодно около 4 млн тонн продуктов питания.


	4. День четвертый

Весь день лил дождь. Это было не свойственно для Майами. Ну или для тех стереотипов, о которых Джеймс когда-то слышал. Наблюдая за хмурым небом, он думал о деле и курил. Не то, чтобы ему хотелось курить, скорее таким образом он убеждал себя в том, что ещё может здраво мыслить, несмотря на то, что было вчера.

Было сложно отделять вчера от сегодня с разницей всего в три часа. Да что ему эта разница, когда от рубашки до сих пор пахло цветочным парфюмом Пенелопы. Он ещё помнил, как голова Пенелопы лежала на его плече, а её пальцы теребили пуговицы на его рубашке. Он вспоминал об этом время от времени, касался пуговиц, думая о длинных пальцах, и ухмылялся, а потом закуривал, чтобы вернуться на нужный лад.

Ещё вчера он думал, что наведается в гостиницу, где остановились Джек и его «команда». Наверняка, там найдется пища для ума и информация о поисках Питера Паркера — как бы он не мечтал о Пенелопе, служба должна быть всегда в приоритете. Только вот погода не задалась.

В последний раз взглянув на согнутые ветром пальмы, он потушил сигарету и вернулся в номер. Помылся и переоделся, а после принялся изучать документы, которые достал Старк. Кажется, это был уже десятый раз, но Джеймс всё равно надеялся, что сможет найти что-нибудь, чего не заметил прежде, увидит подсказку или ключ, ведущий к разгадке. Может, что-то из этого всё-таки покажет ему, кто такой Питер Паркер, потому что, похоже, это единственный шанс найти этого парня.

Узнать человека по кучке бумажек — задача не из лёгких, но Барнс справлялся с этим не один раз. Единственное отличие всех тех удачных попыток от этой в том, что обычно он изучал личные записи людей-целей. С Питером Паркером было сложнее — он изучал то, что кто-то написал о нём, поэтому прежде, чем понять, как мыслит этот парень, нужно понять, как мыслит автор этих отчетов и наблюдений.

К сожалению, Питер был из тех, кто редко выбирался из квартиры: из дома в школу, из школы домой, иногда по пути заглядывая в лабораторию «Oscorp Industries», три раза в месяц он ходил гулять с друзьями, но никогда не пил и постоянно чесал запястья. Последний факт показался Джеймсу интересным.

Внезапный стук в дверь застал его врасплох. Быстро, как мог, он засунул пачку документов под подушку и, подтянув сползшие без ремня штаны, шагнул к двери. Ужаснулся своему отражению в зеркале, висящем на стене.

— Джей, — нежно, с волнением, произнесла Пенелопа, накинувшись на него с объятиями; от прикосновения пальцев к голой коже на шее Джеймс вздрогнул — по спине прошел холодок. — Всё в порядке?

— Да, — довольно ответил Барнс, обняв девушку в ответ. На секунду ему показалось, что она вся дрожит. Только он успел подумать, где она успела замерзнуть, как Пенелопа, гладя шею, поцеловала его.

Раздался звук прибывшего лифта, и Джеймс, недолго думая, пнул дверь ногой, и та, щелкнув замком, закрылась. Может, это было лишним, но всё-таки в такие моменты он предпочитал уединение. Ему нравилось иметь что-то личное, что-то сугубо своё, в этой всей суматохе со специальными агентами и тайнами. И вот эти поцелуи были самыми личными, такими чувственными, что мозг отключался; на миг показалось, как будто они снова пьяные не то от шампанского, не то друг от друга, сидят на диване, прижавшись друг к другу, как подростки в старшей школе.

Оторвался он с трудом, глухо выдохнув, и улыбнулся, увидев румянец на щеках Пенелопы. Искренность не пряталась за нежно-карими глазами. Влажные от поцелуя губы так и манили: хотелось снова поцеловать её и крепко сжать в объятиях, а где-то между этими желаниями протискивались неприличные мысли. Джеймс уже не первый раз думал о поцелуях ниже плеч, о прикосновениях к ключицам и о том, как жемчужные пуговицы проскальзывают между пальцев.

Он только хотел податься навстречу и поцеловать, как вдруг дверь в номер резко открылась. Пенелопа с испугу вжалась в него, грубо вцепившись в плечи и пряча лицо в сгибе шеи. Джеймс инстинктивно двинулся в сторону прикроватной тумбочки, в которой лежал пистолет, но из-за повисшей на нем девушки, эта попытка провалилась.

Это был провал, во всяком случае, сначала он подумал именно так, потому что агент Ситвелл в своем черном костюме без единой зацепки смотрел на него, не моргая, а его подручные стояли полукругом, держа пушки наготове. Вероятно, он совершил ошибку, и хоть он не знал, какую именно, несколько вариантов тут же скрасили его серые мысли. Однако чувствуя, как в его руках дрожит беззащитная девушка, Джеймс взял себя в руки.

— Чем обязан? — спросил Джеймс, подняв подбородок.

Но Ситвелл и его агенты молчали, только рассматривали его номер. Это было так странно, кулаки чесались — Баки так и хотелось сломать этому Ситвеллу челюсть или проломить лысую голову — но он только глубоко дышал, успокаиваясь. Благо, у многих тяжелело дыхание в женских объятиях, так что вряд ли такой пустяк вызовет подозрение.

— Простите, сэр, — закончив мимолетный осмотр, начал Ситвелл. Он сунул руку за пазуху и через секунду представил вниманию Барнса удостоверение Федерального бюро расследований на имя Джека Томпсона. Подделку Джеймс заметил сразу. — Мы ищем опасного преступника. По нашим данным он находится в одном из отелей в Майами. Мужчина, двадцать один год. Каштановые волосы, карие глаза, подростковая одежда. Вчера ночью его заметили вблизи этого отеля, поэтому мы…

Джеймс сглотнул. Питер Паркер и правда где-то здесь, надо же.

— И что, кто-то из нас на него похож? — с укором спросил Барнс, перебив Ситвелла. Тот помотал головой. — Тогда, может, не будете портить нам с женой медовый месяц?

Ситвелл махнул рукой и вышел из номера, агенты потянулись за ним. Выпустив Пенелопу из объятий, Джеймс быстро закрыл дверь. Перевел дыхание, а когда повернулся, встретился с встревоженным взглядом Пенелопы, которая куталась в шарф, сидя на его кровати. Совсем рядом с подушкой, под которой было спрятано то, что никто не должен был видеть.

— Прости, что я так сказал, но это был самый быстрый способ от них избавиться, — виновато сказал Джеймс и протянул руку. Пенелопа коснулась ладони, рывком поднялась к нему и снова обняла. Как будто так ей было спокойнее. — Я изучил все эффективные методы отделаться от надоедливых и нежданных гостей, пока работал менеджером по продажам.

Пенелопа, усмехнувшись, уткнулась лбом ему в плечо. Барнс чувствовал, как подскочил её пульс, задыхаясь от нахлынувших желаний и эмоций. Желудок сжался, когда её губы коснулись щеки.

— Да это ерунда, — она сжала губы в неловком смешке. — Ты долго не открывал, и я почему-то испугалась, что что-то случилось.

— Ну куда я денусь, — выдохнул Джеймс с трудом, вглядываясь в взволнованную улыбку и ясный взгляд. Пенелопа, как и вчера, перебирала пальцами пуговицы на рубашке. — Я не из тех парней, кто сбегает утром.

— Ты не сделал ничего, из-за чего стоило бы сбегать.

— Но ты боялась, что не застанешь меня, верно?

— Ну, — Пенелопа нахмурилась, задумавшись. И Джеймс словил себя на мысли, что никогда не видел её столь серьёзной. Не то чтобы у него было много поводов, но всегда приятно узнавать что-то новое о человеке, который перевернул твой мир, сам об этом не зная. — На долю секунды я засомневалась в тебе и в твоих джентльменских качествах, но ты здорово выкрутился, так что…

— Теперь ты не сомневаешься?

— Ни капли. Может, позавтракаем вместе?

— Давай, — Джеймс довольно кивнул. Ему нравилось, что Пенелопа сама проявляла инициативу, пусть и в таких неважных вопросах. — Надеюсь, там есть блинчики.

Пенелопа хихикнула и за руку потянула его к выходу. Он едва успел схватить ключи от номера.

***

Завтрак выдался на славу, так что о плохой погоде Джеймс совсем позабыл. Пенелопа то и дело улыбалась и смеялась, шутила и касалась его ладони своей, и хоть Барнс прекрасно знал, что многие используют такие прикосновения, как способ вызвать доверие, покупался на эту искусную манипуляцию, безоговорочно доверял ей и закрывал глаза на пылающий в груди инстинкт.

После обеда Пенелопе пришлось отлучиться: в три часа дня её ждал тот самый аукцион ритуальных масок, ради которого она приехала в Майами. Это нагоняло тоску, но Джеймс старался не унывать. Вместо того, чтобы пялиться в окно на серые тучи и стены дождя, он решил съездить в центр: ему следовало отчитаться перед начальством об утреннем происшествии и сообщить новости. А ночью его ждала работа — если Питер Паркер был здесь, то явно неспроста, и, если есть хоть маленький шанс поймать его ночью, он им воспользуется.

Дождливый Майами встретил его не только плохой видимостью, но и ещё, к удивлению, большим скоплением машин, среди которых его Шевроле совершенно не выделялся, потому что был таким же как все — глянцево-черный с белыми колесами. Наконец ему открылась тайна выбора такой модели: слиться с большинством — главная задача этой тачки и сегодня она успешно с этим справлялась.

Привыкший к почти пустым улицам, Барнс пытался придумать, куда ему стоит уехать, чтобы нормально связаться со «Штабом». Любые приборы могли стать помехой или проводником, а значит, и прослушивающим устройством. Он не мог так оплошать, поэтому каждый раз, когда стеклоочиститель убирал с лобового стекла лишнюю воду, всматривался вдаль в поисках пустыря.

После изнурительных поисков он всё-таки нашел небольшую пустую площадь, выложенную мощеным камнем. К тому времени дождь утих, и только ветер шатал тонкие стволы пальм и скрипел старыми вывесками. Кроме хипповской парочки с велосипедом здесь никого не было. В дальнем от него конце был магазин с цветами, а прямо напротив — бутик спортивной одежды. Манекены на витрине выглядели стильно. Вместе с пальмами по периметру площади росли фонарные столбы, соединенные между собой проводами-гирляндами.

Как самый обычный турист, он вышел из машины и прошелся по площади, внимательно рассматривал архитектуру зданий и фонарей, столбы которых показались ему достаточно искусными: чугунный столб имел особенности, характерные для уличных фонарей, отлитых ещё в конце девятнадцатого века, и очень походил на памятник.

Рассматривая очередной фонарный столб и удивляясь резным элементам, Баки кинул мимолетный взгляд на парочку с велосипедом и убедился, что те не обращали на него никакого внимания. Он вернулся в машину после десяти минут неспешной прогулки и залипания на витрины магазинов. Включил радио, повернул громкость, делая всё осторожно, как по инструкции.

Всё было тихо, красная лампочка не мигала, «Штаб» не отзывался. Это было ожидаемо, так что Барнс терпеливо ждал. На случай, если ожидание затянется, он взял книгу, которую повсюду таскал с собой. Он купил её в Лондоне, как сувенир. Книги из серии «Penguin Books» даже ему казались интересными, а оранжевая обложка с именем Джойса Кэри на ней в тот хмурый день как будто заменила ему солнце. Остальные воспоминания о Лондоне он предпочел бы забыть насовсем.

На ожидание он потратил почти полтора часа, за это время несколько раз начинался дождь, но парочка хиппи, кажется, только наслаждалась непогодой и компанией друг друга. Красная лампочка так и не загоралась. В конце концов Джеймс решил оставить сообщение.

— Зимний вызывает «Штаб», — тихо заговорил Джеймс, зажав кнопку на панели, — Гидра засекла цель в районе отеля «Casablanca». Повторяю, Гидра засекла цель. Планирую ночную вылазку, по результатам отчитаюсь. Завтра, в одиннадцать часов тринадцать минут. Конец связи. И да, Старк, если ты не выйдешь на связь, я расскажу Стиву твою самую страшную тайну.

Выключив радио, Джеймс завел машину и, резко вывернув руль, поехал по той же дороге, по которой приехал сюда. Сначала он ехал по узкой улице, очень медленно, как будто разминаясь перед забегом, и рассматривал витрины магазинов. Затем он вывернул на широкую дорогу и снова столкнулся с целым выводком черных Шевроле. Линия машин тянулась аж до светофора на другом конце улицы, стояла мёртвым грузом и, судя по резким звукам клаксонов, не двигалась уже минут пятнадцать.

Джеймс сдал назад, вывернул руль, развернулся на пустом перекрестке и снова оказался на одной из узких улиц. Он ехал медленно, изучая указатели, и вскоре по ним выехал на пляж. На берегу почти никого не было, дорога, что вела в город, была пуста. Вздохнув с облегчением, он поехал в сторону гостиницы.

Пустые улицы освобождали мысли. Барнс позабыл о Гидре и о «Штабе», о цели, ради которой приехал в Майами и терпел невыносимую жару и песок в ботинках, а в очередной раз взглянув на океан, попытался выкинуть из головы Пенелопу, их свидание на яхте и утреннюю встречу. Но этот город и его странная атмосфера, где каждый угол напоминал о чем угодно, но не о работе, сотворили с ним что-то странное — впервые за долгое время у него возникли проблемы с контролем.

Сильная сторона любого специального агента — контроль мыслей и эмоций, контроль самого себя. А сейчас этот контроль трещал по швам: Джеймс пытался, но каждая попытка давалась ему с трудом и в какой-то момент он просто сдавался. Отвлекался на шум океана, на красивые закаты и на прекрасную Пенелопу.

Он остановился резко. Его тряхнуло, несмотря на пристегнутый ремень безопасности. По крыше машины барабанил дождь, стекая волнами по лобовому стеклу. Впереди на милю — ничего не видно, и именно так чувствовал себя сам Барнс — он знал, что есть цель, но не видел её, потому что та так умело пряталась за дождевой стеной. Или это он прятался за треклятой стеной?

Размышляя об этом, он вдруг услышал какое-то шипение. Красная лампочка по-прежнему не мигала, но шипение раздавалось из молчавшего до этого радио. Сначала, сдуру конечно, он решил, что это Старк пытается с ним связаться, и подкрутил громкость. Послышались два голоса — один задавал вопросы, другой — отвечал, но Баки разбирал только отдельные слова. Он сдвинул тумблер, который переключает радиостанции на магнитоле и голоса стали чётче.

— Он не покидал город, — глухо ответил второй. Судя по тому, как звучал голос, он прикрывал рот рукой, когда разговаривал. — Наши агенты везде, сэр. Если бы он купил билет или сел в поезд, мы бы сразу узнали об этом. В аэропорту строгий паспортный контроль.

— У вас есть доказательства? — этот голос изменялся с помощью помех. Барнс слышал об этой технологии, но никогда с ней не работал.

— Все агенты присылают отчеты.

— Вас всех учили по одной программе, — возмутился «сэр». — Он знает не больше, чем ты. Все уловки, способы маскировки и работы под прикрытием. Неужели так сложно его найти?

— Он особенный, сэр. К тому же, хочу заметить, если бы вы позволили нам убить его, то…

— Он нужен мне живым, Рамлоу. Передай Ситвеллу, что, если за эту неделю он не найдет Паркера, я приму крайние меры. Доктор Лист уже готовит оружие, и если мне что-то не понравится, то мы испробуем это оружие на вас.

— К чему такая спешка, сэр? — на этот раз Рамлоу звучал тревожно.

— «Щ.И.Т.» в Луизиане. Через несколько дней они явятся в Майами и не исключено, что мальчишка с радостью выдаст себя им. Мы не можем этого допустить.

— Приказ принят, сэр.

— До связи, агент Рамлоу. Хайль Гидра.

На этих словах Баки выключил приемник. Ещё не хватало, чтобы Гидра его засекла. Сидя в машине, он обдумывал всё услышанное, пытался представить, как запуганный Питер Паркер мечется по Майами, как кот в коробке, не зная, выйдет ли он отсюда живым. Кто-то из верхов Гидры велел рядовому оперативнику отыскать парня в ближайшее время, и Баки понимал, что он должен сделать это раньше. Он должен найти Питера Паркера, объяснить ему всё, как есть, предложить помощь и поддержку.

Но как его найти в этом огромном городе, который кишит людьми больше, чем Кеймада-Гранди змеями? Судя по всему, Гидра сделала из Паркера одного из своих оперативников. Именно они научили его прятаться и скрываться, а ещё, наверное, стрелять и убивать, но парень умело скрывался. Он использовал свои умения против агентов, чтобы те не могли его поймать. Умно, подумал Баки.

Но это только приумножило его проблемы. Агенты Гидры знали о Питере Паркере куда больше, но всё равно не могли отыскать его, и это лишний раз доказывало, что большинство гидровцев совершенно недалекие. Как будто каждого из них отбирали по тесту IQ. И что теперь ему делать с этой информацией?

Во всяком случае, эти проблемы отвлекали его от своих собственных, от самокопания, которое вдруг обрушилось на голову в этой дождливой мгле среди песчаных берегов и лазурного океана.

Он завел машину, включил стеклоочистители и приоткрыл окно. Поморщился из-за дождя. И прислушался — вдалеке гудела машина. Он высунулся в окно, огляделся, но на глаза попалась пустая дорога с одной стороны и песчаный берег с другой, серое небо напоминало о северных штатах, где в октябре нет никакого солнца. Сегодня Майами походил на северный Сент-Клауд, если не обращать внимания на пальмы, конечно.

Послышался свист. Барнс взглянул в зеркало заднего вида и вдалеке разглядел белую точку. В том, что это был тот самый белый Форд Сиерра он не сомневался. Свист постепенно сходил на нет, пришлось поторопиться. Он держался на расстоянии, но не упускал машину из виду. Среди встречающихся на пути черных машин белый Форд очень удобно выделялся.

Он преследовал машину до тех пор, пока не понял, что их путь лежит прямо к гостинице. Свернув на следующем повороте, он вывернул прямо к старому зданию и успел припарковаться прежде, чем белый Форд остановился возле ворот.

— Добрый день, сэр, — молодой парень в красной, потрепанной форме поприветствовал его. — Позвольте мне забрать вашу машину.

— Она у меня капризная, — нахмурился Баки. — Вы бы показали мне, куда ехать.

— Но сэр, по правилам нашего отеля, я не имею права…

— Садитесь на место пассажира, — предложил Барнс, пока не до конца понимая, что собирается делать. — И покажите дорогу. Я дам вам хорошие чаевые.

Парень замялся, стоял, оглядываясь по сторонам, и никак не мог решиться на это очень заманчивое предложение. Барнс, дорожа каждой секундой, впопыхах нащупал в кармане банкноту и не глядя протянул её пареньку. Тот быстро спрятал её в нагрудный карман и, обойдя машину, сел на пассажирское сидение.

До гаража они доехали быстро и без происшествий. Здесь было пусто, только несколько машин пылились в ожидании своих хозяев. В тусклом освещении все машины казались одинаковыми, бледными и старыми. Однотонные, каменные стены, всё равно что в тюремной камере, были выкрашены серой краской, которая отсырела и местам покрылась плесенью. Маленькие лампочки под потолком мигали из-за лишнего напряжения в сети.

Они вышли из машины, Джеймс подал портье ещё двадцать долларов на чай. Он засыпал мальчишку машинными терминами, которые слышал от Старка, пытаясь усыпить его бдительность. По его расчетам вот-вот должен был подъехать белый Форд Сиерра, а других портье не наблюдалось.

— Один мой знакомый механик сказал, что просто нежная эта машина очень, — усмехнулся Барнс, осторожно закрывая ключом водительскую дверь. — Нельзя с ней, как с другими. Только забота и тщательный уход.

— Похоже, вы справляетесь, — отозвался портье. — Ни одна из наших машин не блестит так, как ваша.

— Стараюсь, — Джеймс улыбнулся, а про себя тихо отсчитывал секунды. — У вас есть машина?

— Если бы, — портье покачал головой, спрятав грустный взгляд. Должно быть, не в его правилах плакаться о несчастной судьбе, как будто он бедный крестьянин, едва сводящий концы с концами. — Развалюхи продаются на каждом углу, но какой толк от такой машины, если она не ездит?

Джеймс усмехнулся. У парня на лице было написано столько всего, и если бы он только знал, что у Барнса в планах, то, наверняка, никогда не заговорил бы с ним. Этот парень не был крепким орешком, и завоевать его доверие таким вот незамысловатым вопросом ничего не стоило. Вместе они подошли к багажнику, Джеймс вставил ключ, повернул, но не открыл его.

— А там что за машина? — поинтересовался он, отвлекая портье. Парень, ожидаемо, повернулся.

Баки этим воспользовался. Пока портье размышлял о какой машине его спрашивали, Барнс залез в кошелек и из маленького карманчика выудил дротик с транквилизатором, который хранился там «на всякий случай». Уж очень милым был парнишка, чтобы разбивать ему лицо. Он открыл багажник и, в момент, когда портье повернулся, резким движением засадил дротик ему в шею.

Парень широко раскрыл глаза, но не успел ничего сказать, все тело постепенно немело. Джеймс придерживал его, чтобы тот не грохнулся на дорогу, а когда ноги перестали держать, уложил в багажник. Снял с него форму и быстро переоделся. Рукава куртки оказались ему коротковаты и пришлось закатать их до локтя. Закрывая багажник, он даже пожалел, что здесь нет зеркала — уж очень интересно, насколько глупо он выглядел в этой форме.

Он вышел на дорожку перед гостиницей, встал у ворот, прячась под небольшим навесом. Дождь всё ещё моросил, но не мешал обзору: на пустой дороге виднелся белый Форд, который двигал колесами медленнее, чем черепаха лапами. Когда до машины оставалось метров сто, Джеймс вышел на тротуар, опустив голову — точно так же делал тот паренек, который спал в багажнике его машины.

Агенты Гидры, друг за другом вылезавшие из машины, не обратили на него никакого внимания. Только Джек кинул ему ключи и вместе с остальными скрылся за дверями гостиницы. Так было даже лучше, но форма, которая создана для поддержки дисциплины, в очередной раз показала свою непригодность — любой дурак может притвориться портье и угнать машину, ведь никто не смотрит ему в лицо.

Баки машина была не нужна. Ну, это высказывание не точное. Все это он затеял для того, чтобы попасть в машину, но угонять её он не собирался. Он заехал в гараж, припарковался недалеко от своей машины и стал рассматривать салон. На кожаных сидениях виднелись царапины и грязь, ещё больше грязи было на ковриках на полу, но для такой погоды это не удивительно.

В остальном было чисто, пахло табаком и освежителем воздуха — адская смесь для любого аллергика. Да и сам Барнс дышал с трудом: душно и влажно было. Первым делом он полез в бардачок, но там не нашёл ничего интересного: несколько зажигалок, пачка сигарет и какие-то карамельки. В карманах на сидениях тоже было пусто, как и в небольших углублениях на дверях.

Баки залез под сидения, исследовал багажник, заглянул под коврики, но ничего не нашёл. Это было большое разочарование. Джеймс сел на заднее сидение, закинув на него ноги, и облокотился на дверь, уставившись в пожелтевший потолок. Снаружи машина выглядела куда лучше, чем была изнутри. Он пытался мыслить, как Гидра. Куда бы он спрятал что-то по-настоящему важное? Что-то, что может помочь в поисках Питера Паркера? Что-то такое, что нужно всегда носить с собой, но слишком пошло таскать эту вещь в кошельке? Что это вообще могло бы быть?

Задумавшись, Баки вдруг заметил, что из-под солнцезащитного козырька с пассажирской стороны что-то торчит. Он поторопился раскрыть его и едва успел поймать выпавший из него конверт. Белый, без надписей, но внутри, похоже, лежало что-то ценное. Он не стал рассматривать конверт, вытащил оттуда какие-то чеки и наличку, а потом вдруг ему в руки попало небольшое фото, размером три на четыре сантиметра. Милый, совсем юный парень с кудрявой челкой улыбался и смотрел на него самым искренним взглядом, какой только доводилось встречать Джемсу. Глаза — яркие, словно далекие звезды на ночном небе, и даже в этих тусклых, черно-белых оттенках Баки видел их теплыми, цветными. Питер Паркер совершенно не походил на плохого парня или на агента Гидры. Питер Паркер улыбался, а так не поступал ни один уважающий себя гидровец. И почему-то казался ему до боли знакомым. Может, он сталкивался с ним, когда однажды попал в плен к Гидре. А может, встречал на улицах Майами, пока пытался его поймать.

Баки вытряхнул всё содержимое конверта на пассажирское сидение своей машины, сам конверт и наличку вернул обратно. Вытащил портье из багажника и переодел его в форму, после чего посадил на стул возле стола, на котором лежал рабочий журнал, и похлопал по щекам. Парень начал приходить в себя. Ключи от «угнанной» машины Барнс повесил в специальный шкафчик, на место 7A, и покинул гараж незамеченным.

Шевроле ехал плавно, мягко, как будто по самой ровной магистрали, только что отстроенной, еще не успевшей познать, что такое колеи и выбоины. Он ловко перестроился в самый правый ряд и помчался к гостинице, предвкушая, как будет изучать всё, что ему удалось найти. Краем глаза он поглядывал на сложенные под форму конверта бумаги, пытаясь предположить, что же интересного он там найдет.

Главное, чтобы гидровцы не обнаружили пропажу, а все остальное не особо его заботило.

Через полчаса он припарковался возле небольшого магазина спортивной одежды. Убедился, что за ним нет слежки (он посматривал в зеркало заднего вида всю дорогу), и наконец потянулся за бумагами. Фотографию Питера Паркера он отложил в сторону и принялся изучать бумаги. На одном из сложенных листов содержалась вся та информация, которую Баки и так знал — прилежный ученик и хороший мальчик, отличник с большой буквы и просто гений. На другой — несколько адресов, в том числе домашний адрес и адрес школы, а ещё какие-то координаты.

А вот следующий листок его заинтересовал. Он не особо разбирался во всяких медицинских терминах, но ни капли не сомневался в том, что читал название каких-то процедур и медицинских показаний. В самом низу листа, как будто подытожив, кто-то написал единственное из всех знакомое Баки слово.

 _Паук_.

О пауках Баки знал немного. Восемь ног и шесть глаз, или шесть ног и восемь глаз? Это было не так важно, количество и того, и другого было слишком экзотично для человека. Пауки плетут паутину, ловят в неё свою жертву и долго терпят, прежде чем отужинать. И причем здесь Питер Паркер?

Барнс вздрогнул, когда кто-то вдруг постучал по стеклу, но улыбнулся, увидев Пенелопу. Быстро собрав все документы и фотографию, он закинул всё добро в бардачок, сильно хлопнув, одновременно с этим открыл пассажирскую дверь. Пенелопа, свернув зонт, быстро скользнула в машину.

— Не представляешь, как я рада, что ты оказался здесь, — Пенелопа улыбнулась, убирая за ухо прядь волнистых волос. Её шарф, промокший на концах, потерял свою воздушность. Длинная, темная юбка спускалась ниже колен. — Я уже полчаса не могу поймать такси.

— Я — твоё спасенье, — хихикнул Джеймс, отвлекая внимания Пенелопы от собственного невроза. — Дождь попутал планы вашего тайного общества?

— Это не тайное общество, — Пенелопа рассмеялась, в расслабленном жесте положила руку ему на колено и мягко взглянула на него. Очарованный взглядом Джеймс даже не пытался сопротивляться: улыбка сама расползлась по его лицу. — Но, надеюсь, они не передумают и завтра, наконец, закроют сделку. Я устала от Майами и хочу обратно в Нью-Йорк.

Барнс вскинул брови, облизнулся и сглотнул. Ему хотелось задать так много вопросов. И о Нью-Йорке в том числе. Потому что Нью-Йорк теперь приравнивался к категории «Жизнь после Майами», а он уж очень хотел туда вписаться. Если бы только здесь можно было поступить так же, как в средней школе: просто вписать своё имя в список желающих и, вуаля, ты уже занимаешься карате каждую среду после пятого урока.

— В отель? — спросил Баки. Механические часы показывали половину восьмого. — Или у тебя другие планы?

Пенелопа ухмыльнулась, поджав губу, и села ровно.

— У меня нет планов, — она потянулась за ремнем безопасности. — Но, надеюсь, у тебя есть.

— И чем хочешь заняться? — спросил Барнс, заведя машину. — Кино? Танцы? Ресторан?

— А может снова покажешь мне свою яхту? — спросила она, игриво вскинув брови.

— Значит, ты выбираешь вино и фрукты?

— Похоже на то.

***

На яхте было все: цветастое небо было лучше любого черно-белого фильма, а фрукты и вино — лучше ужина. Музыка играла негромко, плавные звуки неизвестного Баки инструмента изредка нарушали тишину. Сначала они с Пенелопой танцевали, как и вчера, под лучшую музыку, которую cмогли здесь найти. Потом, устав от мерных покачиваний, сели на диван и маленькими глотками поглощали красное вино из запасов «дедушки Джея».

С рассказами о своем отчасти холодном, отчасти любящем дедушке Джеймс немного перегнул палку. Он сделал этого персонажа слишком человечным, живым. В какой-то момент он стал более реальным, чем Джейсон Барнетт, чью историю он собирался писать с чистого листа. И как так вышло, что Пенелопа разрушила все его планы своим появлением? Он никогда не чувствовал себя зависимым от алкоголя или сигарет, от людей или от места, в котором находился, поэтому эта странная зависимость была ему в новинку, а чувства сбивали с толку каждый раз, когда он оглядывался в прошлое, пытаясь убедить себя в том, что парни ему нравятся больше.

Пенелопа нравилась ему больше всех парней и девушек, с которым он когда-либо спал. И этот факт ставил его в тупик, загонял в угол, заставляя гонять одни и те же мысли по кругу. Где-то там же блуждали мысли об улыбающемся с фотографии Питере Паркере и нежелании провалить задание.

— Джей, — позвала его Пенелопа, и судя по взволнованному тону и озадаченному взгляду, это был уже не первый раз. Она коснулась его лба длинными пальцами и осторожно, самыми кончиками, зарылась в волосы. — Ты в порядке?

— Да, — кивнул Джеймс, чувствуя, как от прикосновений Пенелопы по спине поползли мурашки. — Просто задумался.

— О работе?

— О работе, — подтвердил он, убирая её руку cо лба и сжимая в своей ладони. — Есть один заказ. Я из-за него сюда и приехал, но мы никак не разберемся с условиями поставок.

— Выкинь ерунду из головы, — Пенелопа села ближе, прижалась, положив голову ему на грудь. — Это всего лишь сигнализации, а не спасения всего человечества. Можно расслабиться на один вечер.

— Ты права, — Джеймс усмехнулся. Слова Пенелопы звучали так иронично для него, и так обыкновенно для неё. Интересно, что бы она сказала, если бы знала, что он спасает мир? — Надо ещё выпить, а то иначе я не перестану думать… Обо всем этом.

— Погоди.

Джеймс не успел и опомниться, как Пенелопа села к нему на колени. Целуя, она одной рукой скользила по его мощной шее и плечам, другой — расстегнула несколько верхних пуговиц на рубашке. И если сначала всё происходило как обычно, то, когда её пальцы коснулись пряжки на ремне, Баки не поверил в происходящее. Не то чтобы он не хотел. Хотел, да ещё как, но всё никак не мог прочитать эту женщину, понять её умысел и желания. Обычно он без труда читает по глазам — что хочется и не хочется, что можно, а что нельзя, но с Пенелопой это не работало. Она оставалась загадкой, и Джеймс ничего не мог с этим сделать.

И теперь она как будто решила открыться. И пока разбиралась с ремнем, Баки осторожно поглаживал её спину, отвечая на неторопливые поцелуи. Постепенно все пуговицы на его рубашке были расстегнуты, Пенелопа всё сильнее прижималась к нему, руками гладя грудь. Но Джеймс всё ещё не понимал, куда всё это идёт. И идёт ли?

Когда её пальцы оказались под резинкой его трусов, он решил, что уже можно, и, положив ладони на не спрятанные под юбкой ноги, повел ими вверх. О чём пожалел практически сразу же. Расслабленная Пенелопа вдруг напрягалась, вытянулась, словно по линейке, и с ужасом в глазах посмотрела на него. Джеймс не успел даже извиниться и объясниться (хотя, конечно, считал, что не должен ничего объяснять в такой ситуации, ведь всё шло к сексу и прослыть лентяем и бревном — это совсем не то, чего бы ему хотелось), как Пенелопа слезла с его колен и отвесила сильную пощечину.

Она выбежала из каюты, хлопнув дверью. Джеймс решил последовать за ней, но, когда встал, брюки сползли, и он едва не упал, запутавшись. Он потратил время на то, чтобы натянуть штаны и застегнуть их, и эта вся фора, которая была у мисс Питц. Но когда он вышел из каюты на палубу, то увидел лишь отплывающую от яхты лодку и тяжело вздохнул. Попробуй пойми этих женщин, ей-богу.

До берега он добрался вплавь, но значительно сократил путь, когда решил, что до пляжа с гавайской кафешкой ближе, чем до эллинга Элла. Какой был — весь сырой и с испачканными в песке брюками — он сел на один из стульев возле барной стойки и заказал стакан виски со льдом. И сразу же расплатился насквозь промокшей банкнотой. Уже знакомую ему официантку с розовыми губами это ни капли не смутило.

— Твоего музыканта так и не выпустили? — спросил он, отпив немного виски.

— Он не мой музыкант, — недовольно пробурчала девушка. — А ты что, работу ищешь?

— С чего ты взяла?

— Ну на пляж пришел, а вырядился как на свадьбу. Ну или на похороны, в зависимости от того, что тебе больше нравится.

— Я был на свидании.

— Так вот откуда у тебя такой след на щеке. Если честно, я думала, ты с кем-то подрался.

— Она зарядила мне пощечину, — оправдался Барнс, решив, что не стоит уточнять за что он получил этот удар.

— Она? — девушка усмехнулась. — Или её парень?

— Не понял.

— Слишком большой след для маленькой, хрупкой девушки.

— Эй, я не говорил, что она маленькая и хрупкая.

— Значит, она кикбоксер.

— Да нет же. Она обычная девушка и… Подожди, а для парня лет так двадцати-двадцати двух, сидящем на стероидах, такой удар в самый раз?

— Точно. Недавно мою соседку избил её парень, такое же пятно было. Ему двадцать пять, и он наркоман.

Барнс глубоко вдохнул, следом залпом допив весь виски, и, извинившись, резко дал дёру.

Первое, что он сделал, добравшись до машины, это достал фотографию Питера Паркера, оценил разрез глаз, форму губ и чуть вздернутый нос, вконец отбросив всё сомнения. Он включил тумблер, покрутил регулятор громкости и быстро передал сообщение в «Штаб».

— Зимний вызывает «Штаб». Я обнаружил цель, — выдохнул он, но надеялся, что его волнение, пролетев по линии связи, пропадет. — Повторяю. Я обнаружил Питера Паркера.

Теперь хотя бы ясно, за что он получил пощечину.


	5. День пятый

Всю ночь по коридорам бродили агенты Гидры. Джеймс слышал каждый их шаг, даже не напрягаясь. Наверное, они рыскали по всем этажам, прочесывали каждый уголок в поиске Питера Паркера, который успешно прятался в номере на третьем этаже. Хотя он вполне мог сбежать. Вчера Баки потерял его из виду, а по приезде, постучав в назначенную дверь, не получил ответа. То ли он не вернулся, то ли просто спрятался. Не от него, а от Гидры. Ведь те пытались поймать парня ещё вчера и, в отличие от Джеймса, вышли на правильный след, хоть и не поняли, в чём промахнулись.

По утру Питер Паркер так же не появился. И сколько бы раз Баки не спрашивал про мисс Питц, менеджер и портье мотали головой, говоря, что со вчерашнего дня не видели её. Тогда он решил проследить за Ситвеллом, но и это не принесло ему никакой пользы — он, похоже, хоть и был оперативником, всю работу скинул на других. В полдень он решил покинуть отель и поехал по адресу, который дал ему менеджер, на ту самую выставку ритуальных масок.

Надо сказать, что из всех возможных зданий, которых в Майами было несчетное количество, организаторы выставки выбрали самое неказистое: старый, кирпичный дом с массивными железными дверями. Окна первого этажа были скрыты за плакатом «Добро пожаловать», а ниже была размещена информация о часах работы. Выключив зажигание, Джеймс вышел из машины и тут же наткнулся на молодую женщину с листовками. Она широко улыбнулась, в уголках глаз тут же появились морщинки.

— Молодой человек, заходите к нам, не проходите мимо, — с восторгом залепетала она. Её громкий голос глушил его мысли, как тот самый рекламный ролик с котом. — Полюбуйтесь на прекрасные остатки истории. На нашей выставке собрано множество различных образцов и…

Она начала перечислять, но Барнс перебил её.

— Мне нужна мисс Пенелопа Питц, — строго сказал он. — Вы не подскажите, где я могу её найти?

— Внутри, — девушка сразу помрачнела. Видимо, не очень ей нравилась эта клоунская работа. — Но вам придется заплатить, чтобы туда зайти.

— Без проблем, — Баки сунул женщине в руку двадцать долларов, и та без вопросов открыла перед ним дверь.

Внутри всё было ещё более скучным, чем снаружи. В маленьком коридоре были три двери: две из них вели в уборные, а третья — непосредственно в выставочный зал. На удивление Джеймса здесь было немало народу: кто-то разглядывал причудливые маски индейцев, кто-то стоял возле экспонатов, которые больше напоминали старые, обгоревшие камни, чем что-то действительно ценное.

Он неторопливо прогуливался, оглядываясь по сторонам и выискивая взглядом Пенелопу в привычной воздушной юбке, с розовым шарфом на шее и милыми кудряшками. Подумав об этом, Барнс отдёрнул себя. Всё, что он видел — скромные улыбки, хрупкость и мягкий взгляд — лишь игра, в которую он попал по незнанию. И не то, чтобы это расстраивало: Пенелопа была чудесной, и он не сомневался в том, что Питер Паркер тоже.

Мимо сновали дети, взбудораженные увиденным. Какой-то мальчик всерьез заявил маме, что станет археологом и будет выкапывать мумий. В ответ на его смешок Баки получил недовольный взгляд и пошел дальше. Он не мог вспомнить из какой эпохи были маски, про которые ему рассказывала Пенелопа, поэтому рассматривал всё, в надежде, что память его не подведет.

Он дошел до самого конца зала, когда вдруг заметил знакомый шарф. Ускорив шаг, он осторожно обходил людей, стараясь никого не задеть. В том, что Пенелопа заметила его, он не сомневался, когда увидел, как ловко та обошла весь зал, вышла в маленький коридор и остановилась. И тут Барнс понял, что она решила подождать его.

— Прости, — первое, что слетело с его губ. — Я сглупил, но ты пойми меня правильно: когда кто-то лезет руками мне в штаны, я хочу ответить тем же. И это не потому что я какой-то там извращенец, я просто… джентльмен.

Её глаза широко раскрылись от удивления, длинные ресницы коснулись век. В этот самый момент Джеймс увидел того мальчишку с фотографии: его взгляд давно не наивный, а улыбка — тусклая, с опущенными уголками губ. Он бы в жизнь не заметил этого, если бы не то черно-белое фото.

— Забудь, — пробормотала Пенелопа, опустив взгляд. — Как ты выбрался с яхты?

— Вплавь, — Джеймс пожал плечами. — У меня хорошая физическая подготовка.

— И что, это очередной плюс к твоей добродетели?

— Нет, в этот раз я просто хвастаюсь. Ну, или пытаюсь тебя задобрить. Я знаю, ты уедешь, когда все это закончится, но правда в том, что я не хочу, чтобы всё заканчивалось вот так, обрывалось на полуслове только потому, что я сделал неверный шаг.

— Оставь эти джентльменские замашки при себе, — почему-то шепотом ответила Пенелопа, но, наконец, подняла на него свой взгляд. — Ты ни в чём не виноват. Вчера мы были пьяными и… Я не хочу всё усложнять, Джей. Послезавтра я уезжаю, и вряд ли мы когда-нибудь увидимся снова. А каждый раз, когда я вижу тебя, мне хочется сдать назад, отступить, понимаешь? Я не чувствовала ничего подобного с тех пор, как Джонни ушел, и теперь это сводит меня с ума. У меня есть цель, и я не хочу останавливаться. А ты… Ты меня тормозишь.

— Я не прошу тебя прыгать ко мне в койку, — тихо сказал Джеймс. — Один ужин. В приятной компании. В отеле. Без вина. Если после ты решишь уехать, я не буду тебе мешать.

— Зачем тебе всё это? — спросила Пенелопа, сложив руки на груди.

— А тебе хочется уехать отсюда и потом вспоминать этот отпуск, как день, в который ты сбежала от самого лучшего парня на свете?

— Все вы говорите, что лучшие.

— Просто я ещё никогда не влюблялся с первого взгляда, и если уж мне суждено потерять тебя, то было бы здорово, если бы я мог нормально попрощаться. И вот это уже во благо твоей добродетели.

Пенелопа смотрела на него, хлопая глазами. Щёки покрылись алым румянцем, и в этот самый момент Баки понял, что выиграл. Выиграл немного времени, чтобы вызвать подкрепление. И немного времени для себя: пока Питер Паркер не догадывается, что его тайна уже не тайна, он может наслаждаться этими милыми глазами и приятным цветочным ароматом духов.

Из-за косых взглядов со стороны и лишнего внимания, Пенелопа взяла его за руку и отвела немного в сторону. Но не успела она заговорить, как высокая, темноволосая девушка подошла к ним.

— Эй, Пенни, — грубо начала она, одарив Барнса подозрительным взглядом. — Всё в порядке? Или тебе помощь нужна?

— Нет, Патрис, я разберусь сама.

— Похоже, этот тип к тебе пристает, — недоверчиво продолжила Патрис, следом обратившись к Джеймсу. — Учти, я знаю уйму способов скрутить мужику помидоры.

Джеймс лишь усмехнулся, но заметил, что Пенелопа напряглась. Должно быть, эта Патрис та ещё заноза в заднице.

— Я её муж, — кротко сказал Джеймс. В этот момент Пенелопа от возмущения сильно сжала его руку. Странно, в прошлый раз такая уловка ей понравилась.

Патрис ещё раз взглянула на Пенелопу, и та с улыбкой кивнула ей. Только после черноволосая дама скрылась среди людей, заполнивших выставочный зал. Проводив её взглядом, Джеймс снова взглянул на Пенелопу и в очередной раз словил себя на мысли о том, как она прекрасна.

— Спасибо, — прошептала Пенелопа, прищурившись. — Я согласна. Встретимся завтра в обед. И не опаздывай.

На прощанье она не сказала ни слова, но поцеловала в небритую щеку.

***

Часом позже Джеймс связался со «Штабом», где наконец ему ответил Старк. Он не стал вдаваться в подробности, но попросил подкрепление, на случай если придётся противостоять агентам Гидры: сложно защищать цель и при этом быть единственным оружием. После быстрого разговора со Старком, он вернулся в отель, впервые зашёл в ресторан отеля и заказал выпить.

Весь вечер он просидел в пол-оборота, выглядывая тонкую фигуру Пенелопы, но среди постояльцев и гостей отеля она так и не появилась. Было уже одиннадцать вечера, когда в баре, кроме него осталось всего человек пять. Среди них сидел и агент Ситвелл с одним из своих «друзей». Краем глаза Джеймс наблюдал за ним, но тот вел себя расслабленно и отстраненно, выпивал (скорее всего очередную безалкогольную муть) и вел приятную беседу, о чём говорили его глаза, странные поглаживания бутылки и съехавшие на нос очки, которые он ни разу за вечер не поправил. Наверняка, он ждал Паркера, надеялся застать его врасплох.

Заиграла музыка. На сцене, окруженной цветными софитами, появилась девушка в белом — та самая, которая выступала здесь несколько дней назад с «одним единственным» концертом. Только в этот раз её волосы были не белыми, а светло-рыжими. Вздохнув, Джеймс залпом допил виски, оставил бармену деньги и поспешил на улицу.

Сегодня ветер был прохладным — вот и последствия того дождливого дня. Звезды на небе прятались за маленькими тучками, местами просвечивало цветастое, закатное небо. Джеймс прошелся по каменной дорожке, дошел до развилки и вытащил сигарету, когда вдруг заметил знакомый силуэт под указателем. Пенелопа с улыбкой изучала проржавевшую табличку с белым текстом на ней.

Джеймс нарочно громко шаркнул ногой по асфальту, чтобы не спугнуть её. Но Пенелопа даже не повернулась, так и стояла возле указателя и улыбалась.

— Я надеялся встретить тебя в фойе, — начал Джеймс, подойдя к ней. На её лице царила безмятежность, а взгляд снова блестел той милой наивностью, с которой он столкнулся в первый день их знакомства. — Чтобы точно решить по поводу завтрашней встречи.

— Да? — Пенелопа повернулась и с ухмылкой взглянула на него снизу. — По-моему, мы всё решили.

— Обед — понятие растяжимое. Ты не против, если я…

— Кури, — она сжала губы.

— Всего пять дней, — сказал Джеймс и затянулся.

— Что?

— Мы знакомы всего пять дней, а такое чувство, что я знаю тебя всю жизнь.

— Это иллюзия. Когда я уеду, ты будешь думать, что никогда меня не знал.

— Я буду скучать.

Пенелопа тяжело вздохнула. Джеймс не переставал курить, то поднимая взгляд к небу, любуясь странным сочетанием серых туч и ярких красок, то смотрел на Пенелопу и едва заметно улыбался.

— Я тоже, — после небольшой паузы ответила Пенелопа. — Несмотря на то, что мы знакомы всего пять дней.

— Давай я провожу тебя до номера, а ты расскажешь мне о выставке.

У Пенелопы не нашлось причин, чтобы ему отказать. Быстро докурив, Джеймс выкинул окурок в урну и любезно подставил свой локоть даме. Вместе они пошли по той самой каменной дорожке, по которой в первый день вышли на пляж. Пенелопа, как в тот раз, болтала. На респшене их встретил мистер Райс и пожелал хорошего вечера. Только вот о каком вечере могла идти речь, когда время было почти полночь?

Под музыку, доносящуюся из зала ресторана, они дошли до лифта и остановились. Пенелопа не переставала держать его за руку, но Баки сумел осмотреть периметр и к счастью не увидел ни одного агента Гидры. Коридор за ними и лестница были пусты. Они уже были в лифте, когда Джеймс заметил вышедшего из зала Ситвелла и услышал тяжелый, испуганный вздох Пенелопы. Её руки затряслись. Двери лифта закрылись.

— Спокойно, — шикнул Джеймс тихо. — Я тебе помогу.

— Что? — вскрикнула Пенелопа, одарив его непонимающим взглядом. — О чём ты?

— Ситвелл заметил тебя пару дней назад, верно? Ты поэтому убегаешь.

— Я никуда не убегаю, я не собиралась задерживаться здесь надолго.

— На третьем этаже двери лифта откроются, — продолжал Баки, как будто не слушая её. — Пусть они думают, что ты вернулся в номер. Мы же пойдём ко мне.

— Я не пойду к тебе.

— Всё самое необходимое ты ведь носишь в сумке, так?

— Ты сумасшедший. Отпусти меня.

— Тише, Питер, — рявкнул Джеймс. — Для тебя же стараюсь.

Барнс с интересом наблюдал за преображением Пенелопы в Питера Паркера. Поменялось всё: осанка, взгляд, прикосновения. Питер Паркер смотрел жестко, хоть и испуганно, сжимал его за руки требовательно, давая понять, что он может за себя постоять. И плевать, что он носит платье — он куда сильнее, чем кажется.

— Я из «Щ.И.Т.», — шепотом продолжил Барнс. — Моё кодовое имя — Зимний, может слышал о таком. Старк сказал, ты не дурак и…

— Старк? — голос Питера Паркера звучал грубее, но по тону всё ещё не отличался от голоса Пенелопы Питц. — Откуда ты знаешь мистера Старка?

— Он мой друг. С работы.

— Это он послал тебя за мной?

— Да.

Вместе с коротким ответом Джеймса, звякнул лифт. Двери открылись, но никто не торопился заходить внутрь. Значит, это был третий этаж. А Питер уже не пытался вырваться. Кажется, он доверился ему или просто смирился, стоял смирно и редко дышал. А потом, когда до них донеслись шаги, втянул Джеймса в поцелуй — идеальный инструмент для того, чтобы отвлечь внимание.

— Какой у тебя план? — тяжело дыша, спросил Питер.

— Едем до седьмого, там спускаемся на мой балкон.

— Они придут к тебе, будут искать меня.

— Что-нибудь придумаем. Наши агенты будут здесь завтра.

— Ты уже сдал меня?

— Не сдал, а просто доложил. Здесь чертова дюжина гидровцев, а я не машина-убийца.

— Если ты меня обманул, я сверну тебе шею.

— Справедливо.

Лифт остановился на седьмом этаже. Питер вышел первым, Джеймс, нажав четверку на цифровом табло, выскочил следом. Здесь было темно и пусто, а главное — тихо, так что каждый шаг разносился эхом, заставляя картонные стены трястись. Он вышел вперед, прикрывая собой Питера. Вряд ли, конечно, здесь кто-то был, но Джеймс смотрел далеко вперед и старался просчитать все возможные последствия.

Комната, которая находилась прямо над номером Барнса, только тремя этажами выше, была уже отремонтирована, так что по пути не попались ведра краски или упаковки клея, в котором они могли бы перепачкаться. Без всяких препятствий они вышли на балкон.

Первым делом Джеймс оценил расстояние от седьмого до четвертого этажа. Прикинул, какой вес выдержит трос, а потом стал искать, на чем лучше его закрепить. Даже проверил балконные перила на прочность — они не вызывали доверия, но ничего лучше найти он не смог.

— Ты первый. Я креплю трос за перила и придерживаю его, пока ты спускаешься, — объяснил Баки.

— Но тогда трос останется здесь, а это улика.

— Вряд ли Гидра доберётся сюда.

— Мы не должны рисковать. Это может обернуться катастрофой.

— У тебя есть план получше?

— Ты многое обо мне знаешь?

— Только то, что рассказывал Старк.

— Отлично, — Питер кивнул. Его легкие, волнистые волосы теребил ветер. — Я кое-что умею. То, что не умеют обычные люди.

— И что же? Копить деньги или не питаться фаст-фудом?

— Я ползаю по стенам. Как паук.

Джеймс нахмурился. Он помнил, как агенты Гидры говорили про особенность Питера Паркера, помнил и слово «паук», написанное от руки на той странной бумаге. Возможно, Питер сам дописал это слово, он ведь ученый, так что вполне мог вести те записи. Но вот как Гидра сделала из него паука?

— Я могу прилипать к чему угодно, на самом деле, так что ты можешь просто залезть мне на спину и...

— Нет, нет, так не пойдёт.

— Никаких следов. Иначе я сбегу другим путём.

— Не доверяешь мне?

— Я согласился пойти с тобой исключительно из-за мистера Старка. Но если ты собираешься оставлять следы, то какой из тебя шпион?

— Слушай, я спасаю твою задницу. Так что ты делаешь то, что я тебе скажу. Моё задание — увести тебя от Гидры, и как только оно будет закончено, иди куда хочешь. А пока, будь добр, делай, как тебе говорят.

Питер нахмурился, свёл брови к носу, и от той нежной Пенелопы не осталось и следа. Теперь Джеймс видел в нём только борца — стойкого, сильного, целеустремленного — и даже позабыл, что парень расхаживал перед ним в юбке и черт знает в чём ещё. Учитывая все формы, которые ему так и не удалось пощупать, под блузкой и жакетом должно быть что-то ещё.

Паркер глянул вниз, оценил расстояния до земли, явно пренебрегая всем, что сказал ему Джеймс. Барнса это бесило, парнишка дерзил ему так, как не дерзил Старк. Он вскинул подбородок, с укором взглянув, но, ожидаемо, не получил внимания. С Пенелопой было куда проще.

— Дай руку, — Питер даже не повернулся, просто протянул свою ладонь. — Ну же, Джей, не тормози. Мне казалось, ты смышленый.

— Чего ты от меня хочешь?

— Мы работаем вместе или как? — Питер повернулся. Джеймс столкнулся взглядом с чудесными карими глазами и вздохнул, следом уверенно кивнув. Да чёрт тебя дери. — Я спущу тебя вниз.

— Я не оставлю тебя здесь.

— Боишься провалить задание?

— Иронии здесь не место, — проворчал Барнс. — С чего мне доверять тебе?

— Мне стоит напоминать о том, как вчера пытался засунуть руки мне под юбку?

— Смею напомнить, что ты первый начал.

— Не оправдывайся, ты хотел залезть под эту юбку в первый день, — сквозь зубы процедил Питер. — Думаешь, я не видел, как ты пялился на мои ноги?

— Всё пытался понять, как эти тонкие косточки носят такие огромные лапища.

— Сказал парень с сорок третьим размером.

— Я и другим размером похвастаться могу, — фыркнул Барнс.

И уже приготовил следующую ядовитую реплику. Он и сам понимал, почему так хотелось съязвить. Может, все дело во внештатной ситуации, которую он не мог контролировать, а может, ему просто нравилось пререкаться. В конце концов, это заводило и так сильно контрастировало с Пенелопой, что у Барнса в мозгу что-то клинило.

В этот самый момент на этаже послышались шаги. Питер и Джеймс переглянулись и больше не сказали ни слова. Теперь тишина стала их единственным спасением. Питер, однако, решил действовать. Барнс почувствовал, как что-то прилипло к его руке: ощущение не из приятных, кожу стягивало вокруг одной точки, и Барнс ничего не смог с этим сделать.

Хоть он и не понимал, что такого сделал Питер, все же не стал противиться. Встреча с агентами Гидры совершенно не то, что ему нужно, учитывая, что все пушки по-прежнему лежали в номере, до которого ещё нужно было добраться. Одними губами Питер велел ему перелезть через ограждение, и вот через полминуты он уже спускался на странном белом тросе на четвёртый этаж.

Паркер каким-то образом регулировал скорость этого троса, выглядел таким сосредоточенным, что Баки переживал, как бы какой-нибудь агент не ударил бы его по голове. В таком случае, он потеряет не только Паркера, но и свою жизнь, и тогда точно провалит задание. И не то чтобы ему так было важно не запятнать свою репутацию, но умирать вот так вот глупо он точно не собирался.

Благо, всё обошлось. Почувствовав под ногами бетон, Джеймс дважды дёрнул трос, подавая Паркеру сигнал, и стал отдирать его от ладони, но ничего не вышло. Эта странная штука (для простого троса она была слишком гибкая и мягкая) как будто проникла под кожу, зацепилась за мышцы и кости, вросла в его тело, как какой-то паразит.

— Придется немного подождать, — за спиной раздался голос Паркера, и Джеймс повернулся. Он вроде бы уже смирился с тем, что Пенелопа — это Питер Паркер, но голос всё ещё вводил в заблуждение. — Но ты сам виноват.

Питер порылся в небольшой, черной сумке и вытащил оттуда небольшой флакон. Открутил крышку, прислонил палец к горлышку и перевернул бутылочку, затем он аккуратно нанес странно пахнущее масло на ладонь Джеймса и трос стал отлипать. Ещё минуту он наносил масло на ладонь, избавляя Барнса от неприятных ощущений. Тот терпел молча и, признаться, был немного удивлен тем, каким осторожным Паркер был с ним, как будто забыв о той перебранке, что случилась на седьмом этаже. Когда Питер закончил, Джеймс озадаченно взглянул на свою ладонь — никаких следов, а значит, его теория о проникновении паразитов в тело всего лишь очередная паранойя.

— Это наука, — протараторил Питер, — тебе не понять.

— Пошли, — Джеймс кивнул в сторону балконной двери. — Я проверю периметр. Зайдешь только после моего сигнала.

— Ты же безоружный.

— Вот моё оружие, — сказал Джеймс, продемонстрировав Паркеру два кулака.

Питер закатил глаза, разочарованно выдохнув. Наверное, в этот самый момент он решил, что доверился не тому, кому следовало бы. Но Барнс знал, что о таких мыслях (если, конечно, они были) он ещё пожалеет и оценит его профессионализм. И может даже скажет «спасибо».

Джеймс легко толкнул дверь, шторы зашевелились, как от резкого порыва ветра, и он юркнул внутрь, оставив Питера одного на балконе. Прошел мимо окна, на ощупь нашел выключатель и через секунду включил торшер. В комнате было пусто, а ковер, который нарочно был сдвинут ближе к двери, лежал ровно, что значило, что никто сюда не заходил. Отдернув штору, он постучал по стеклу — это был знак. Когда Питер вошел, Джеймс сразу же закрыл балкон от греха подальше.

Питер уже бывал здесь, всего один раз, но зато какой. Джеймс улыбнулся, вспоминая, как тогда прикрыл его от Ситвелла, назвав Пенелопу своей женой. Наверное, поэтому он наконец расслабился. Спрятавшись от всего мира за деревянной дверью и прикрытым шторами окном, он больше не хмурился. Спина не выглядела идеально прямой, наоборот, отпустив весь груз, Пит немного горбился.

— Ты как? — спросил Барнс, сев на край кровати.

— В порядке. Немного перенапрягся.

— Ты не подготовлен для оперативной работы?

— Подготовлен, но сейчас не в этом дело.

— Тогда, может, уберешь это всё, — Джеймс неоднозначно махнул рукой, попытавшись обвести фигуру Паркера, — и поговорим?

— Почему ты решил, что я тебе доверюсь?

— Ну, Пенелопа же мне верила.

— Она не знала, что ты агент.

— А я не знал, что она — парень. По-моему, мы квиты. Знаю, доверие — вещь хрупкая, но доверившись мне ты сделаешь правильный выбор.

— Ситвелл говорил точно так же, когда меня вербовал, — пробормотал Питер и упал в кресло, закрыв лицо руками. Всё происходящее сильно давило на него. — Ты отвезёшь меня к тёте?

— Твоя тётя получила помощь по программе защиты свидетелей. «Щ.И.Т.» присматривает за ней.

— Спасибо.

На минуту в воздухе повисло молчание. Джеймс прислушивался к дыханию Паркера, который отчаянно хватал воздух, и никак не мог взять в толк, почему такой парень так плохо выглядел после небольшого путешествия. Пока он молчал, приходя в себя, Джеймс достал из-под кровати сумку и вытащил из нее спортивные штаны и футболку, кинув их Паркеру, в шкафу нашел полотенце и тоже отдал парню. Через пару минут Питер наконец поднялся и пошел в душ, ещё раз поблагодарив Джеймса за вещи.

Стрелки часов приближались к часу ночи, через восемь часов должна появиться подмога, и тогда он сможет вытащить Питера из этого ада. Тот испуганный взгляд и сбитое дыхание сильно подкосили Джеймса, и теперь ему казалось, что с парнем что-то не так. Он очень хотел получить ответы на свои вопросы, но не был уверен, что парень решит ему довериться.

Из раздумий его вытащил стук в дверь. Он быстро скинул рубашку и брюки, закинул их в шкаф.

— Кто там? — спросил Джеймс, прикрывая дверцу шкафа, когда гость постучал ещё раз.

— Мистер Барнетт, это я, — раздался голос мистера Райса. Точнее, он был похож по интонации и тону, но в этот раз сквозь пелену чопорных реплик просачивалась дрожь. — Прошу вас, откройте. Дело важное.

В том, что дело было в Питере Паркере, он не сомневался.

— Оно не может подождать до утра? — поинтересовался Джеймс, чтобы потянуть время. — Я уже собираюсь спать. Приходите утром, в любое время.

— Дело неотложное, мистер Барнетт, — теперь мистер Райс звучал ещё хуже: он был напуган, должно быть его держали на пушке.

Иногда, вот в такие моменты, как в этот, он думал, что работать на стороне зла явно выгоднее. Хотя, может, всё дело в мировоззрении. Но будь он из Гидры, то жизнь мистера Райса не волновала бы его. Но он работал на «Щ.И.Т.» и протокол не позволял ему оставлять тех, кто в беде, если он может им помочь.

Джеймс приоткрыл дверь, зевая. Мистер Райс дрожал, но пытался это скрыть, осторожно озирался по сторонам, как будто ждал команды.

— Простите, мистер Барнетт, — начал он, сложив руки перед собой, — я не могу найти мисс Питц. Она случайно не у вас?

— Нет, я один.

— Но вы вместе заходили в лифт.

— Я проводил её до номера, а сам вернулся к себе. Может, мисс Питц уже уехала.

— Она не смогла бы пройти мимо меня.

— В любом случае, здесь её тоже нет.

— Позвольте, я проверю.

— С чего такой интерес к мисс Питц?

— Она находится в розыске, мистер Барнетт. Мне только что доложили.

— Мне нечего скрывать, — сказал Джеймс и раскрыл дверь.

Мистер Райс махнул рукой и рядом с ним появился тот самый Джек, с которым он был заочно знаком. Вместе они вошли в номер. Джеймс застыл у двери в ванную, наблюдая за дрожащим мистером Райсом и Джеком, который стал осматривать углы, заглянул в шкаф и под кровать, но, похоже, был разочарован тем, что ничего не нашел. Выглянул на балкон, но и там было пусто.

— А почему вода шумит? — спросил Джек.

— Я набираю ванну, — ответил Джеймс. — Водные процедуры хорошо успокаивают после длинного дня.

— Можно?

— Да пожалуйста.

Джеймс, сглотнув, отошел и осторожно пятился к тумбочке, в которой лежал револьвер. Джек вошел в ванную комнату, но Барнсу было не видно, что именно он там высматривает. Ванная комната была небольшой, и всё, что было в ней, лежало, как на ладони. Питеру было некуда бежать, так что Джеймсу придётся убить этого Джека прямо на глазах у мистера Райса, что, конечно, прискорбно, потому что в таком случае, им с Паркером придется бежать, и это был как раз тот случай, к которому он был не готов.

Но Джек вышел из ванной комнаты с абсолютным разочарованием на лице, что сильно озадачило Барнса.

— Спасибо, мистер Барнетт, — мистер Райс склонил голову. — Простите за это.

Когда дверь закрылась и шаги за ней стихли, Джеймс рванул в ванную. Питер сидел в ванной, весь мокрый и в пене. Его одежда промокла, макияж растёкся по лицу. Он тяжело дышал, убирая с плеч пену. В другом конце ванны из-под пены торчали кончики его туфель на маленьком каблуке.

— Спасибо за кодовый стук, — сглотнув, ответил Питер. Джеймс с непониманием посмотрел на него. — Ты, когда к двери привалился, сразу стало ясно, что что-то не чисто.

— И всё это время ты сидел под водой?

— Нет, только когда почувствовал, что пора. И я же тебе говорил, что они придут за мной. Надо было удирать отсюда, пока была возможность.

— И почему же ты не удрал?

— Ты пригласил меня на обед.

— Что ж, неловко вышло.

— Да-а, — совсем тихо ответил Паркер.

— Тебе нужна помощь?

— Я справлюсь сам.

— Тогда я подожду тебя в номере.

— Хорошо.

Закрыв дверь, Джеймс залез в шкаф и вытащил пачку сигарет из кармана брюк, а после вышел на балкон и закурил. Внутри всё кипело, как горячий источник, и при каждом вдохе ему почему-то не хватало воздуха. Было что-то в Питере Паркере, что сводило с ума; та искра, тот огонек, который он заметил в Пенелопе, никуда не делся. Он не гас, светился ещё ярче, очаровывал.

И Джеймс совершенно не знал, что с этим делать. Он знал, чего он хотел, но не думал, что Питера Паркера интересуют его хотелки. Первая сигарета закончилась быстро, и, не мешкая, он достал вторую. Сигареты, как и всегда, очищали мысли. Но разве сейчас это было ему нужно?


	6. День шестой

Небо по-прежнему отзывалось закатом. Фиолетовое, налитое желтым и красным, оно добавляло романтики этому городу. Закуривая, Джеймс думал о том, что не будь здесь этой игры красок, переплетений ярких цветов высоко над головой, Майами лишился бы всего, что имел: необъяснимого великолепия, природной красоты и огромного потока туристов, которые даже ночью заполняют улицы.

Субботняя ночь — эта бессонная ночь для всех жителей и гостей города. Ещё утром Баки обратил внимание на афиши намечающегося праздника, и хоть до Дня Всех Святых оставалось ещё три дня, никто не обращал на это внимания — зачем зацикливаться на мелочах, когда можно хорошо провести время? Облокотившись на перила, Джеймс ухмыльнулся и стряхнул пепел с сигареты. Всё-таки в южных штатах всё не так плохо, как он думал.

— Праздник начнется только в два.

Джеймс повернулся на незнакомый голос. Перед ним стоял тот самый парень с фотографии с наивной улыбкой и открытым взглядом. Питер улыбался едва заметно, как будто стеснялся своей улыбки, считая её то ли слабостью, то ли недостатком. Он кутался в один лишь махровый халат, который Джеймс ещё утром оставил в ванной комнате, на ногах красовались мягкие тапки. Влажные волосы прилипли к щекам, но даже в таком виде они завивались, и были куда короче тех, к которым он успел привыкнуть. Джеймс знал, что эти кудри на ощупь приятные и мягкие, и вздохнул, предаваясь воспоминаниям.

Без косметики лицо Питера было шире, волоски на неровных бровях смотрели четко вверх, но губы оставались такими же притягательно-алыми. С Пенелопой у них оказалось не так много общего, но этот взгляд, полный внутренней силы и огня, ни с чем не перепутать.

— Ты хотел там побывать? — спросил Джеймс, рукой указал на пластиковый стул, предложив Питеру сесть.

— Нет, — Паркер помотал головой, — но, если бы мне пришлось бежать сегодня, я бы обязательно затерялся в толпе.

— Сигарету?

— Я не курю.

— Я тоже не любитель, но иногда перебиваюсь сигареткой. Помогает думать.

Питер хмыкнул.

— Голос у тебя, оказывается, совсем другой, — продолжил Джеймс. Он встал спиной к закатному небу и положил локти на перила балкона. Ему нравилось разглядывать Питера и нравилось то, что парень совсем не смущался; может, он просто привык к нему, а может, наконец-то доверился.

— Любой оперативник из Гидры вычислит меня по голосу, — стал объяснять Паркер. — Так что я сделал специальный чип, прятал его под шарфом. Он действует на голосовые связки и изменяет голос. Это был мой первый шаг к побегу.

— Почему ты решил стать женщиной?

— Потому что так проще скрываться. В Гидре нас учили маскироваться. Это ведь важно для работы под прикрытием. Занятия по маскировке проходили отдельными классами. Мальчики переодевались в мальчиков, а девочки в девочек. Так банально. Но нам повезло — у нас была Ванда, которая выдавала все секреты.

— Сколько вас было?

— Много, — Питер тяжело вздохнул и опустил взгляд. Его пальцы дрожали, сжимая пояс халата, как будто от бессилия. — Сотни агентов, которые после окончания обучения, становятся госслужащими, главами корпораций, имеющих большое влияние на экономику и держащих в узде весь мир. Но нас было четверо. Мы были _особенными_.

— Я читал твои файлы. Старк сказал, что ты гений.

— Не гений, просто сообразительный.

— И в этом твоя особенность?

— Поначалу так и было. Я должен был стать штатным ученым, всего-то. Биоинженерия всегда была моей страстью, так что как только Ситвелл сказал, что они готовы спонсировать мои эксперименты, я уже не мог ему отказать. Но лучше бы смог, тогда всего этого не случилось бы.

Джеймс услышал, как тяжело вздохнул Питер. Он всё ещё не поднимал взгляд, но торопить его — преступление, на которое Барнс был не готов. Сложно представить, с чем именно Питер столкнулся в Гидре за эти три года. Баки знал их методы, кое-что даже испытал на себе, но не сомневался, что ему достались только цветочки, если сравнивать с тем, что пережил Питер.

— Благодаря этим экспериментам ты можешь ползать по стенам? — осторожно спросил Джеймс. Питер кивнул, потёр шею и зажмурился. — Это как-то связано с пауками?

— Да. Но Гидра этого не планировала. Моя ошибка. Не единственная, но роковая.

— Есть кто-то ещё, кого нужно спасти из лап Гидры?

На этих словах Питер поднял взгляд. Его осунувшееся лицо больше не светилось улыбкой, пропал огонь в глазах, сменившись серым отчаянием. Он сильнее закутался в халат, как будто стало холодно. От увиденного поползли мурашки, и Барнс почувствовал напряжение по всему телу. Именно так закипала злость, он знал это чувство, съедающее изнутри.

Паркер помотал головой и протянул руку. Баки без вопросов отдал ему пачку сигарет и зажигалку. Питер неумело крутил её в руках, прежде чем закурить. Пламя зажигалки вспыхнуло, опалив сигарету. Пламя горело всего секунду, но за эту секунду у него перед глазами будто пронеслась вся жизнь.

— Прости за то, что случилось на седьмом, — продолжил Питер, проигнорировав вопрос. — Иногда я та ещё сучка. Если бы ты хотел убить меня, ты бы давно это сделал. А ты вёл себя, как святой.

— С тобой невозможно иначе.

— Ты не первый говоришь мне это.

— Значит, есть повод довериться мне.

— Значит.

Кивнув, Питер закурил. Сигаретный дым метнулся вверх. Джеймс решил дать Паркеру время: подумать, осмыслить всё, что произошло, и почувствовать хоть какой-то эффект от сигарет. Стряхнув пепел со своей сигареты, он ногой пододвинул пепельницу к Питеру, который тут же затянулся.

— Как твоё настоящее имя? — хрипло спросил Питер и прикрыл рот, закашлявшись.

— Джеймс, — ответил Барнс, и увидел, как уголки губ Паркера дёрнулись. Он почти не обманывал его, во всяком случае по части имени.

— И всё равно Джей, — Питер нервно рассмеялся, а потом снова закурил. — Удивительно. Должно быть в Гидре правы, и женское обаяние позволяет получить больше, чем мужское эго.

— Они не правы, — Барнс покачал головой, — не стоит делить обаяние на мужское и женское. Всё зависит от ситуации.

— Ванда говорила так же, — Питер выдохнул клубок дыма и потушил сигарету о дно пепельницы. — Нас было четверо. Я, Пьетро, Ванда и Джонни. Когда я попал в Гидру, они уже имели способности, и моей задачей было найти гены, отвечающие за их силы, чтобы выяснить закономерность их проявления и возможность вживления этих генов другим солдатам. Смешно, конечно, но я боялся крыс, поэтому работал с пауками. Проверял на них свои теории, пробовал изменить геном.

— Эксперимент прошел неудачно?

— Ещё как удачно. В тот вечер меня так опьянила эта удача, что я забыл о простой технике безопасности, за что получил в подарок укус радиоактивного паука.

— Скольких солдат укусил этот паук?

— Только меня. Я позаботился об этом. Когда это случилось, я вдруг понял, что пошёл против природы. Понимаешь, у человека для жизни есть всё, но он каждый раз пытается придумать что-то ещё, чтобы сделать себя лучше. Человек хочет быть сильнее, улучшить своё физическое состояние, изменить его так, чтобы быть сильнее других. Люди хотят стать сильнее самих себя. А для чего нужна сила? Для войны. Сила всегда нужна для войны.

— И ты не захотел в этом участвовать?

— Я хотел сбежать в первый же день, когда другие ученые Гидры заметили явные изменения в моём поведении. Я выбивался из группы, больше не носил очки, не просил помощи, чтобы передвинуть что-то тяжёлое, не задыхался на обязательной утренней пробежке. Они сделали тесты и, получив результаты, подселили меня в комнату к Джонни. Меня начали тренировать вместе с _особенными_ , с теми людьми, которых раньше я видел только в лаборатории. Жизнь так иронична.

— И ты не сбежал.

— Нет. Я хотел, но понял, что мне нужна подготовка. Я не умел драться, скрываться и убегать. Я был всего лишь загнанным обстоятельствами ученым, что я смог бы сделать?

— Понадобилось три года, чтобы всему научиться?

— Нет, конечно, нет. Научился я быстро. Но... от людей уходить сложнее, чем я думал. И ты… Живое тому доказательство.

— Что-то произошло? — осторожно спросил Джеймс, понимая, что всё это невероятно сложно — и понять, и объяснить.

— Да, — тихо-тихо ответил Питер. — Джонни не стало.

Покачивающий головой Джеймс замер. Питер вдруг посмотрел на него в упор, даже не моргнул. Он не собирался больше ничего рассказывать. Во всяком случае, не сейчас и не здесь, а может, и вовсе никогда и нигде. В конце концов всё, что было, то прошло, и уже не имело значения для Джеймса.

Он решил, что лучше разрядить обстановку, чтобы не столкнуться с потоком эмоций.

— В образе девчонки ты выглядел таким утонченным, что у меня даже мыслей не возникало, а я профессионал, хочу заметить. Это комплимент.

— Знал бы ты, чего мне это стоило.

— И чего же?

Вместо ответа Питер поднялся со стула и скинул халат со своих плеч, демонстрируя худое тело. Те самые тонкие руки, которые Джеймс сжимал не один раз, и изящная шея — всё это не было иллюзией, такой была Пенелопа Питц, таким оказался и Питер Паркер. Только теперь он видел ещё и тело. Питер прикрыл глаза, по-видимому, стесняясь.

Джеймс тактично молчал, разглядывая. Конечно, он ожидал увидеть нечто другое, хоть и понятия не имел, что именно. Питер выглядел слаженно, но был до ужаса худым: ребра едва не просвечивали сквозь тонкую кожу, а руки были покрыты синяками из-за сильного напряжения. Так вот почему Питер так устал, когда они сбегали от Гидры — у него просто не было сил.

— Мне жаль, — прошептал Джеймс, сглотнув. Наклонился и потушил сигарету, сделал шаг навстречу.

— На самом деле, я в порядке, — ответил Питер, открыв глаза. Баки смотрел на него мягко и без сочувствия, потому как сам знал, как это бесит. — Чувствую себя хорошо, даже с давлением проблем нет. Всё это лишь внешняя оболочка.

— Но как, Питер?

— Чтобы скрываться, нужно идти на жертвы. Я почти ничего не ем, как ты мог заметить. Стоит мне съесть хотя бы кусок мяса, как из-за мутации все мышцы становятся тверже, растут моментально и никакой наукой это не объяснишь.

— Даже живучестью паука?

— Ага.

— Как только мы выберемся отсюда, свожу тебя на ужин. Я же обещал.

— Ты обещал обед, завтра в два, — ехидно напомнил Пит.

— Сначала обед, потом ужин, — усмехнулся Барнс нервно и шагнул ближе. — Второй ужин, третий. Столько ужинов, сколько сможешь осилить.

Питер рассмеялся и надел халат обратно на плечи, подняв взгляд к Джеймсу. Его ресницы касались век, а на щеке появился румянец, который не скрывала даже ночная темнота. Питер красивый и это факт, но Джеймс не был уверен в том, что имеет права сказать ему такое. Смущать парня сейчас не стоило от слова совсем. Но как же, чёрт возьми, хотелось.

Ещё пару шагов, и они столкнутся лбами. Но Джеймс прекрасно понимал, что не стоит торопить события. Не следовало забывать, что этот _хрупкий_ на вид парень может свернуть шею, если вдруг что-то пойдет не так.

А пойти не так могло всё что угодно: длинные молнии могли разделить небо на две части, а сильный дождь залить весь балкон; милые дети, что жили в номере на пятом, могли проснуться, чтобы увидеть рассвет; в конце концов агенты Гидры, что рыскали здесь пару дней назад, легко могли вылезти из своих нор и взглянуть, наконец, в лицо своей жертве. Но, похоже, об этом думал только Барнс.

Питер стоял и улыбался, теребя в руках один конец пояса махрового халата, второй рукой держась за спинку пластмассового стула. Легкий бриз раздувал полы халата, но Барнсу не требовалось и такой подачки, чтобы всё рассмотреть. Он сглотнул, ощущая, как жар поступает к шее, но совсем не изменился в лице. В своей жизни он видел много членов; одни ему нравились, вторые — вызывали сочувствие, а иногда и жалость, третьи оставляли его абсолютно равнодушными. Но что-то было в этом Питере Паркере, таком юном, неопытном и порой неуклюжем, что вызывало в нем симпатию, и вот, пожалуй, теперь к этому «чему-то» помимо милой мордашки, Джеймс мог добавить и член.

Влажная прядь волос упала на лоб, и Джеймс не упустил свой шанс: сделал два шага и убрал её за ухо, улыбнувшись. Питер затаил дыхание, внимательно следя за пальцами Барнса. Его это успокаивало. Это было так странно смотреть в эти глаза и видеть что-то настолько красивое и теплое, что-то, что не противоречило его привычкам; видеть Питера Паркера и понимать, что парни горячее девушек. Питер Паркер горяч даже в таком виде, но у Джеймса не хватит смелости, чтобы сказать ему об этом.

— Что ты хочешь? — спросил он, посмотрев Питеру в глаза, и тут же уловил тихий смешок.

— Хочу понять, кем ты интересуешься, — Питер облизнулся, а следом на его губах появилась та самая улыбка, которая не давала Барнсу спать по ночам; та улыбка, которая каждый день была разного цвета, соблазняла, а эта — чуть поднятые уголки губ и ямочка на левой щеке — и вовсе сводила с ума. — Девочками? Мальчиками? Или, может быть, резиновыми куклами?

Джеймс молчал. Ситуация не по протоколу, и не то чтобы он из тех, кто боится нарушить правило, но спешить не хотел — всё-таки они ещё не всё решили, многие вопросы остались без ответа. Вот закончить бы разговор, чтобы понять, чем всё это кончится…

— Или ты ходил за мной только потому что я — твое задание? — нетерпеливо пролепетал Питер. Он не злился, не выглядел расстроенным, а голос звучал ровно — таким можно любой полиграф обмануть.

— Нет, — обронил Джеймс, даже не успев подумать; вся его подготовка, как шпиона, в данный момент казалась напрасной — он совершенно не мог совладать с собой. Слишком уж не любил раскрывать свои секреты. — Я ходил за тобой, потому что ты мне приглянулся.

— Приглянулся, пока был женщиной? — уточнил Питер, перестав мять несчастный пояс, и прижал руку к себе.

— Я сам сначала удивился, — со смешком ответил Барнс. Он так же сильно хотел превратить всё это в шутку, как и хотел, чтобы они с Питером зашли дальше. Ну, хотя бы, на полшишечки. — Обычно меня тянет на парней.

Вот так он выложил все карты на стол. Хотя, конечно, глупо считать, что у него только один грязный секрет. На самом деле их тысячи, но для сложившейся ситуации все они не имели никакого значения, и говорить о них — _о секретах_ — так же глупо, как кричать в терпящем крушение самолете о том, что ты подавился горошком.

— Так что ты уж прости, — после небольшой паузы продолжил Джеймс, сев на пластиковый стул, убегая от взгляда Питера, — что я пытался полапать твою кочерыжку. Не всем парням нравится, когда другие парни лапают их кочерыжку.

— Мне нравится, — звонко усмехнулся Паркер. — И ты тоже.

— Что, прости?

— До безобразия люблю секретных агентов, — шутливо сказал Питер. — Так что если ты всё ещё хочешь…

— Ты со мной флиртуешь? — прищурившись, спросил Джеймс.

— Боже, Джей, — Питер закатил глаза, рассмеявшись, — я разделся перед тобой на балконе, это недостаточно хороший намек? Даже чайки уже догадались.

— Ну, вдруг, ты хочешь подразнить меня, чтобы потом умыкнуть мою яхту и скрыться за горизонтом.

— У тебя нет яхты, — улыбнулся Питер. И как же он был чертовски прав. Интересно, как быстро он догадался.

Пока Барнс размышлял об этом, задумался, стоит ли извиниться, Питер наклонился — Господи, как можно быть таким гибким? — и поцеловал Джеймса. Барнс инстинктивно потянулся за губами, за дразнящим языком и плечами, которые были очаровательно узкими. Он резко встал, обнимая парня, и уже Питеру пришлось тянуться, чтобы получить поцелуи.

Барнс и сам не заметил, как втянулся в поцелуй, как осторожно сжал Питера в своих объятиях, но голову ему кружило знатно. От Паркера веяло жаром, от его прикосновений горела кожа. Джеймс пальцами провел по его груди, коснулся живота и, почувствовав движение тела навстречу, прижал его к стене.

— Боже, — простонал Питер в поцелуй, развязывая пояс халата. — Мы знакомы всего пять дней, а такое чувство, что я ждал этого всю свою жизнь.

— То есть всё это время ты не водил меня за нос? — со смешком спросил Джеймс, чувствуя, как Питер, встав на носочки, членом прижался к ничем не прикрытому животу и начал тереться.

— Ну, я ведь и в самом деле хотел угнать твою яхту, чтобы сбежать от Гидры. Но как я уже сказал…

Движения члена по животу получались отрывистыми, неровными, и доставляли не так много удовольствия, как хотелось бы, но Питер уверял себя, что потом станет лучше. Потом, когда Джеймс втянется, когда захочет трахнуть его, поставит на колени и выебет так, что Питер забудет своё имя. Питер не хотел просить, Питер хотел получать и размеренно двигался навстречу желанному телу.

— Уходить от людей сложнее, чем ты думал.

Джеймс почти перестал бороться с моральными демонами минуту спустя и, на секунду опустив взгляд вниз, потянулся рукой к члену парня, следом поймав губами тяжелый вдох — Питер вцепился в его плечи и двинулся навстречу руке, опустив голову на плечо.

Они так и продолжили, стояли на балконе, омываемые лунным светом. Питер держался за мощные плечи Джеймса, изредка целовал его губы и щёки и всхлипывал от удовольствия, когда Барнс сильно сжимал пальцы. Паркер двигался навстречу руке, приподнимаясь на носках и периодически стукался спиной о стену, спускаясь с небес на землю. Он старался отвечать на каждый поцелуй, старался показать Барнсу, что с ним можно делать всё, что угодно, но Джеймс не торопился, действовал осторожно и аккуратно, как будто нарочно мучая его.

— Если ты мне всё ещё не доверяешь, — прошептал Питер, давясь стоном; правой рукой провел от плеча вниз по груди и животу, — можешь держать при себе заряженный пистолет, пока будешь меня трахать.

— А если доверяю? — улыбка озарила лицо Джеймса. Рукой он скользнул к груди Паркера, коснулся большим пальцем соска и надавил на него. Питер улыбнулся, хватая воздух губами.

— Поцелуй меня.

— Я могу делать это всю ночь, — пробормотал Барнс. — Если ты позволишь.

Поцелуй получился мягким, аккуратный, Джеймс целовал его так, как будто хотел успокоить, приласкать, подчинить его непослушное тело себе. Чувствовал ли это Питер? Был просто обязан. Всё его тело ощущалось как огромный, напряженный комок, и жаждало разрядки.

Халат почти не мешал, но Джеймс попытался стянуть его и потерпел неудачу. Рассмеявшись, Питер сам скинул мешающую одежду и откинул её на пластиковый стул. Джеймс снова потянулся за поцелуем, хотел пальцами коснуться щеки, но Питер не позволил: схватил его ладонь и переплел их пальцы. Вторую руку Джеймс вернул на член, сначала двигал медленно, затем сжал сильнее и ускорил движения. После нескольких движений Питер уже едва отвечал на поцелуи, всё чаще запрокидывал голову назад, двигая бедрами навстречу руке.

И это было прекрасно. Джеймс пользовался моментом, разглядывал напряженное тело, чужой член в своей ладони и облизывался, потому что из-за частого дыхания высохли губы. Голова шла кругом, но это было приятно — его пленило чужое наслаждение. Питер же получал особое удовольствие от осознания того, что Барнс разглядывал его и наслаждался, не воротил взгляд, а наоборот, не мог его отвести.

С каждым движением дыхание становилось всё громче, и через несколько секунд Паркер перестал сдерживаться, застонал громко и, должно быть, разбудил соседей. Джеймс наращивал темп, рукой гладил грудь и сжимал соски, и на каждую такую ласку Питер сжимал губы, исподлобья смотря на Барнса.

— Чёрт, чёрт, чёрт, — протараторил Питер. — Чёрт, Джей, я…

Ему не нужно было объяснять, он и так всё знал. Понимал, чувствовал, ведь всё тело Питера дрожало от приятный ощущений и от предвкушения разрядки. Джеймс поцеловал покусанные, мальчишеские губы, прижался ближе, потерся носом о щеку и облизал ушную раковину.

— Джей, я сейчас… Пожалуйста…

Положив руки на щеки, Питер заставил Джеймса посмотреть ему в глаза. Было в этом что-то животное, сумасшедшее, что-то, за что хотелось схватиться и никогда не отпускать — и плевать, что, если это лишь иллюзия, свет в конце тоннеля перед первым за долгое время оргазмом. Этот взгляд был прекраснее, чем всё, что Джеймсу доводилось видеть.

Питер кончил, сжимая его лицо в своих руках и не сводя взгляда, устало уронил голову на плечо, а затем, прижавшись, крепко поцеловал. Джеймс улыбался, отвечая. Он держал Питера в руках, как что-то невероятно ценное, сжимал аккуратно, не желая причинить боль. Паркер казался таким хрупким, и Барнс совершенно игнорировал то, с какой силой он держал его за плечо.

— Прости, — прошептал Питер, привалившись лбом к его лбу. — Мне не стоило.

— Стоило, — Джеймс улыбнулся, и хоть Питер стоял с закрытыми глазами, он не сомневался, что тот чувствовал и улыбку, и то, как бешено стучало сердце, а пульс сходил с ума. Может даже чувствовал и то, что ниже пояса норовило порвать штаны. — Не извиняйся. Особенно, если тебе понравилось.

— У меня давно никого не было, — усмехнулся Питер. И Джеймс не знал, считать ли это комплиментом или это простые извинения. — Так что я…

— Успокойся, Питер. Всё в порядке.

— Для тебя может быть, а у меня эмоциональное истощение.

— В таком случае, тебе надо поспать.

— Мне надо в душ, — нервно хихикнул Паркер, кинул взгляд на живот и руку Джеймса. — И тебе тоже.

— Ладно, уговорил. Сначала в душ, потом спать. Обещаешь?

Паркер кивнул. Они вернулись в номер, Джеймс потянулся за вторым полотенцем, когда вдруг Питер навалился на него всем телом и снова поцеловал. И то ли это было очередное, неподдающееся объяснению желание, то ли эмоциональное истощение давало о себе знать, но Джеймсу было неважно. Он повалил Паркера на кровать, не разрывая поцелуя. У Питера были ловкие пальцы, и каждое его прикосновение почему-то сводило с ума.

***

Джеймс чувствовал теплые лучи солнца на своём лице. Слышал, как ветер трепал шторы, а ещё до него доносились крики чаек, круживших над океаном. Он улыбнулся сквозь сон, смахнул первую дрему и потянулся рукой влево, чтобы обнять Питера и продолжить спать дальше, но разочарованно выдохнул и раскрыл глаза: кровать рядом с ним была абсолютно пустой и холодной. Как он мог это допустить?

Он резко сел на кровати, огляделся по сторонам. На полу всё ещё валялась его одежда и штаны, которые вчера Питер надел после их совместного похода в душ. Первым делом Джеймс подумал, что мог сделать не так. Ночь была замечательной, не стоило и сомневаться. Встав с кровати, Джеймс натянул штаны и вышел на балкон. Закурил, надеясь, что это поможет.

Мысли начали проясняться. В том, что Питер пропал, Джеймс винил себя. У парня явные проблемы с доверием, и он был идиотом, раз решил, что после трех лет жизни под крылом Гидры, Паркер захочет оказаться в другой консервной банке. Сколько бы красивых слов о «Щ.И.Т.» не говорили, для Питера это очередная тюрьма. И как только он не подумал об этом сразу?

Злиться на себя было обычным делом. Он часто злился из-за всяких мелочей, вроде неудачно выбранного имени или из-за просроченного йогурта. Теперь он злился из-за того, что потерял Питера Паркера; ему было плевать на то, что эту миссию он провалил и за то, какой нагоняй он получит от Фьюри и Стива. Куда больше его тревожило собственное сердце и Питер Паркер, который засел в нём, как заноза в заднице.

В дверь постучали. Джеймс, опомнившись, потушил сигарету и, как джентльмен, поспешил открыть. Но прежде, чем повернуть ручку, он поинтересовался кто там и был несказанно удивлен.

— Простите? — он открыл дверь и уставился на тележку, полную еды. Ароматный омлет, жареный бекон, чашка кофе и французские тосты — желудок предательски сжался.

— Вы заказали завтрак в номер, — повторил портье. — Разрешите.

Портье с важным видом вкатил тележку в номер и ушел только после того, как получил чаевые. Ничего не понимающий Джеймс сел на кровать. Вторая головоломка за пятнадцать минут это слишком. С минуту он тупо смотрел на тарелки, озадаченно глядел на идущий от кофе пар. За те пять дней, которые он провел в этом отеле, он ни разу не заказывал завтрак в номер, но если это не его рук дело, то тогда чьих?

Вместе с озарением до него донесся шум из ванной — кто-то включил воду. Сердце бешено забилось, и Джеймс, рывком поднявшись, ринулся в ванную комнату. От пара запотело зеркало, маленькие капли осели на раковине. Кто-то, намываясь под душем, пел себе под нос песню про «Пина Коладу».

— Питер? — позвал Джеймс. Парень моментально выглянул из-за душевой шторки. На шее осталось немного пены. От жара покраснело все лицо. Барнс не смог сдержать улыбку.

— Джей? — переспросил он. — Всё в порядке? Ты какой-то странный.

— В порядке. Там, этот, завтрак привезли. Ты его заказывал или у меня здесь завелся голодный гремлин?

— Прости, — Питер улыбнулся. Он выключил воду, вылез из ванной и, обмотав бедра полотенцем, легко коснулся его губ своими. — Ты спал, а я проголодался. Но в свою защиту скажу, что я взял двойную порцию омлета, а кофе вообще не люблю.

— Значит, ты позаботился и обо мне? — Джеймс усмехнулся, глядя на Паркера сверху вниз. — А я почему-то решил, что ты сбежал.

— Это вполне логичное предположение. Только не понимаю, почему ты решил, что в этот раз у меня получится?

— Просто усомнился в себе.

— Я же согласился поехать с тобой в «Щ.И.Т.», помнишь? Так что, если ты не передумал, я…

— Я не передумал, Питер. Позавтракаем?

Они сели прямо на пол и использовали тележку, как стол. Питер быстро заграбастал себе бекон и наслаждался приятным копчено-соленым вкусом. По его глазам было видно, как сильно ему нравился этот вкус. Видать, он отказывал себе во многом, чтобы без труда влезать во все эти платья, блузки и юбки. Большую часть омлета Джеймс тоже скормил ему, а вот кофе выпил с большим удовольствием. Приятный аромат ванильного сиропа манил его с той самой минуты, как он открыл портье дверь.

После они лежали на кровати. Питер закутался в халат и, положив голову на руку Джеймсу, хлопал глазами. Пальцами водил по ладони, изучая линии, и улыбался, когда ветер трепал шторы и лучи солнца касались его лица. В очередной такой раз, он зажмурился и рассмеялся, перевернулся со спины на живот и уставился на Барнса своим оленьим взглядом.

— Когда придут секретные агенты? — с усмешкой поинтересовался Питер, пальцами поглаживая предплечье.

— Я же здесь, — выдохнул Барнс. — Или тебе мало?

— Нет, — воскликнул Паркер, сведя брови к носу. — Я просто хочу на свободу.

— На свободу?

— Ну знаешь, гулять по пляжам, покупать хот-доги на углу шестьдесят восьмой и ходить в Центральную библиотеку.

— В Центральной библиотеке нельзя есть хот-доги. Рискуешь испачкать страницы книг, — Барнс покачал головой. — Мне казалось, ты гулял, где хотел, пока был Пенелопой Питц.

— Пенелопа Питц была моей тюрьмой, и я рад избавиться от этих прядей, румян и узких платьев.

— И наконец нормально поесть, — подхватил Джеймс.

— Ты всё ещё должен мне обед.

— Обед, ужин, всё, что хочешь.

Питер грустно ухмыльнулся, отвел взгляд и облизал губы. Как уже понял Джеймс, именно так он себя вел, когда обдумывал что-то для него важное. Может, он принимал какое-то решение или размышлял о своём списке желаний и подарков на Рождество. Или сожалел, что вчера они так и не сходили на парад ко Дню Всех Святых.

Неожиданно, Питер улегся на спину, прижался к Джеймсу, уложив его руку на свою грудь. Вздохнул, готовясь что-то сказать. Его мысли не заставили себя долго ждать.

— Что будет, когда твои агенты заберут нас отсюда? — спросил Питер, звучал серьезно и обеспокоенно.

— Ты всё-таки решил пойти в «Щ.И.Т.»?

— Ответь на мой вопрос.

— Для начала мы поедем в «Штаб», там ты пройдешь стандартный медосмотр, потом Старк наверняка захочет поговорить с тобой и предложит работу в своей лаборатории, но с учетом твоих особенностей, Кэп тоже будет бороться за тебя, что создаст Фьюри массу проблем и, возможно, он убьет меня за то, что это я тебя нашёл.

— А что будет с нами? — Питер поднял взгляд. Его отросшие волосы сползли на лоб.

— С нами? — переспросил Джеймс. Слишком много непонимания и удивления в голосе было в его голосе. — А что должно быть?

— Ну, пока я был мисс Пенелопой Питц, у меня сложилось ощущение будто мы… будто мы встречаемся.

— И ты переживаешь, будем ли мы встречаться, когда окажемся за пределами Майами с его палящим солнцем и прекрасными, цветными закатами?

— Сам не знаю, почему. Вдруг ты спишь со всеми своими целями, и, может, я просто хочу расставить все точки на «и», чтобы не попасть в неловкую ситуацию по возвращению.

— А может, ты просто хочешь, чтобы мы встречались? — с иронией поинтересовался Барнс, наблюдая за реакцией Питера: его губы дернулись, пальцы сжались в кулак, но быстро расслабились. Он выждал секунд тридцать, прежде чем продолжить; Питер вздрогнул, когда он снова заговорил. — Я думаю, я хочу.

— Думаешь?

— Чувствую, что хочу. Стив, конечно, против служебных романов, но кто его спрашивает, а. Впервые меня так сильно очаровала дама, так что я не собираюсь терять этот шанс.

Питер усмехнулся и полез целоваться. Он скучал по ласке и по нежности, и Джеймс прекрасно его понимал, сам был жадным до его губ и рук, до прикосновений, которые так расслабляли, что он забывал, что мир существует.

— Давай сбежим прямо сейчас, — прошептал Паркер, рукой касаясь небритого подбородка. — Ситвелл и так знает, что я здесь.

— Думаешь, он знает, чем мы здесь занимаемся?

— Вряд ли. Он, как камень, не видит дальше, чем его кидают.

— Некий «сэр» обещал бросить на тебя все свои силы.

— Тогда нам точно будет не сбежать. Давай сейчас, пока есть шанс, прошу, Джей.

— И что будем делать?

— Не знаю. У тебя есть тачка. Уедем куда-нибудь.

— Надо только убрать всё здесь, — Джеймс указал на сумку. — Нельзя оставлять улики.

Им понадобилось ещё пятнадцать минут, чтобы вылезти из кровати.

***

У них оставалось не так много времени. Большая часть постояльцев отеля завтракали, и это был реальный шанс выбраться отсюда незамеченными. Пути было два: через дверь или через окно, и вот тут-то они и столкнулись с проблемой выбора. В общем-то, всё было просто, вот только выбор одного не совпадал с выбором другого.

— Ты не пойдёшь туда один, — в десятый раз повторил Джеймс, крепко держа Питера за запястье. Паркер хотел улизнуть через окно, и это было очень глупое решение.

— Ты когда-нибудь слышал об отвлекающем манёвре? — возмутился Питер. — Я могу за себя постоять. Или думаешь, ты пуленепробиваемый?

— Может, я и не создан для командной работы, но я точно знаю, что цель из виду выпускать нельзя.

— Значит, я снова цель? Одна из многих? И со всеми ты трахаешься?

— Я такого не говорил.

— Разве? — Питер насупился.

Джеймс замолк, нахмурился и тяжело вздохнул. Ещё час назад он отсасывал Паркеру, а теперь они ругались. Что пошло не так? Он никак не мог дать с этим толку. Питер ведь умный и сообразительный, так почему он хочет совершить такой глупый поступок? С Пенелопой было куда проще, подумал Джеймс, и тут его осенило.

— Это нервы, — сказал он, взглянув на Питера. Тот ещё злился, но был готов слушать. — Нам нужно успокоиться. Перевести дух и обсудить всё, как взрослым.

— Мне казалось, мы неплохо так сняли всё напряжение.

— Ещё как, — согласился Джеймс. — Но в критической ситуации мы не слышим друг друга. Так же было вчера.

— И мой способ сработал, — самодовольно напомнил Питер.

— Это не значит, что ты всегда прав.

— Я не всегда прав, Джей. Но что, если мы выйдем в коридор и сразу же наткнемся на Гидру? Пойти разными путями самое лучшее решение. Разделимся сами — разделим Гидру, и это их ослабит.

— Но это ослабит и нас. К тому же последнее, о чём я хочу волноваться, так это как ты там выпал из окна.

— Тогда пошли со мной.

— Ты слишком слаб, чтобы спустить с четвертого этажа ещё и меня. Я видел твои синяки вчера и, поверь мне, это того не стоит.

Джеймс увидел, как расцвело лицо Питера из-за его заботы. Было приятно видеть, как злость сменилась улыбкой и глаза загорелись. Подойдя, Барнс легко чмокнул его в губы, улыбнувшись в ответ.

Казалось, что вот в этот самый момент Питер сдастся, натянет свой парик и кепку, чтобы никто не узнал его, и вместе они выйдут из номера, спокойно дойдут до машины и уедут отсюда куда подальше. Но вдруг раздался стук в дверь. Джеймс услышал, как кто-то перезаряжал пистолет и лениво шаркает ногами, и с испугом взглянул на Питера.

— Вот, — шепотом сказал он и протянул Питеру пистолет, который прятал под джинсовой курткой. — Беги через окно. Я задержу их здесь. Встретимся внизу, на парковке, возле пальмы в горшке. Стрелять умеешь?

Питер молча кивнул, поцеловал его на прощанье и поспешил к балкону. Как только худая фигура пропала из виду, Джеймс открыл дверь. Он встретился со стволом М4, который был нацелен прямо на него. В считанные секунды он выбил автомат из рук агента и, крепко держа сумку, пробежал мимо остальных, стреляя по ногам. Несколько агентов упали на пол.

Спускаясь по лестнице, он слышал, как лифт ехал вниз, прекрасно понимал, что за ним гонятся как минимум четыре человека, но никак не мог придумать план отхода, потому что не представлял, как найти Питера, если вдруг он попал в лапы Гидры.

На втором этаже появились ещё агенты, и Баки стрелял, даже не смотря на них. До парковки оставалось всего ничего, и он не собирался останавливаться из-за таких пустяков. Он думал только о Питере и о том, в каком направлении лучше ехать, чтобы гидровцы не смогли их догнать.

Пришлось остановиться возле двери, ведущей на лестницу первого этажа — Джеймс заметил тень. Он прислушался, пытаясь понять, кто же там спрятался, но стрелять не рискнул: жертвы среди гражданских ему не нужны, еще статистику испортят. За дверью, среди агентов Гидры и правда оказались гражданские, но агенты, видя свою цель, не обращали на них никакого внимания. Они стреляли на поражение, но Джеймсу удалось увернуться. Он сумел подойти к ним так близко, что в рукопашную уделал обоих: одному выбил глаз тупым концом М4, а об голову второго разбил какую-то вазу. Путь к парковке был свободен. Когда он добрался до машины, Питер уже был там. Он обрадовался, увидев Джеймса, и тот ускорил шаг.

— У тебя кровь, — взволнованно пробормотал Питер.

— Она не моя, — с улыбкой ответил Джеймс. — Проблем не возникло?

— Я встретил пару агентов, справился с ними на раз-два. Тебе больше досталось.

— Кажется, они не подумали, что ты решишь прыгнуть с балкона.

— Или хотели поймать только тебя.

— Уже не важно. Поехали отсюда скорее.

Джеймс хотел ключами открыть машину, как вдруг его руку обвил какой-то красный свет — он её уже не контролировал. Питер огляделся по сторонам и поменялся в лице, сглотнул громко, а потом встал прямо перед Джеймсом, как будто хотел закрыть его собой. Вот только отчего его пришлось прятать?

— Не надо, — заговорил он, — Ванда, отпусти его.

— Не могу, Питер, — послышался женский голос. Приятный, но с какой-то злобой. — У меня задание.

— Они тебя используют. Ты выше них, ты лучше них.

— С чего ты взял?

— Они пытаются превратить тебя в оружие, но ты не такая.

— Откуда тебе знать, какая я. Если я выполню это задание, больше не буду сидеть в лаборатории.

— Ты боишься участи Джонни, — Питер понимающе кивнул головой. — Я тоже боялся. Поэтому бежал. И ты можешь. Тебе не обязательно подчиняться. Ты можешь жить иначе. Помнишь, как ты хотела?

Джеймс почувствовал, как хватка из «красного света» стала сильнее. Должно быть, своими словами Питер только злил девчонку.

— Перестань, — буркнул Джеймс, и Питер повернулся к нему. — Так только хуже. Такое чувство, что рука сейчас отвалится. Беги без меня.

—Ещё чего! — Питер разнервничался. — Ванда, отпусти его, прошу.

Повернувшись, Питер широко раскрыл глаза. Во взгляде Ванды плясали бесы, вокруг порхал красный свет её магии, которого становилось все больше. На секунду Джеймсу показалось, что всё вокруг затянулось красной мглой. Он закашлялся, услышал, как хрустнуло собственное запястье, и сжал зубы. Наверное, ему следовало сразу поинтересоваться, какие «особенности» у друзей Питера из Гидры. Хотя, даже при таком раскладе, вряд ли он смог бы справиться с ведьмой.

— Кинься в неё чем-нибудь, — буркнул Джеймс.

— Как ты себе это представляешь?

— Ну ты же как-то спустил меня с седьмого этажа на четвертый.

— Она увидит, что я пытаюсь сделать.

— И отвлечется, возможно, мне это поможет. Мне нужно всего несколько секунд форы.

— А если нет?

— Тогда сломанное запястье не самое страшное.

Питер ничего не ответил, но решил действовать. Он вытянул правую руку в сторону, из-под рукава потянулась та самая белая нить, не похожая на обычный трос, но невероятно прочная. Левую руку Питер вытянул вперед, но не успел ничего сделать. Послышался глухой удар, и Ванда упала на землю.

Освободившись от магии, Джеймс выглянул из-за Питера и увидел знакомый красно-синий щит со звездой.

— Мы спасены, — кивнул он Питеру, который растерянно смотрел по сторонам. — Знакомься, это Кэп.

— Некогда рассусоливать, — из-за Стива появилась Наташа в своем черном костюме и с пушками на поясе. Вместе они подошли к ним, Стив забрал у Барнса ключи. — Надо ехать.

Романофф с озадаченным видом осмотрела Паркера и скривила губы.

— А где твоя подружка? — спросила она, взглянув на Барнса.

Джеймс и Питер переглянулись.

— Я здесь, — отозвался Питер и взял Джеймса за здоровую руку. — Мы с ним на заднее сидение.

Джеймс слышал, как тяжело вздохнул Стив.

Но это было уже неважно — он чувствовал, что они наконец в безопасности. А ещё недавно думал, что сломанным запястьем он не отделается.


	7. Эпилог

В обычное время в «Штабе» всегда было тихо. Наверное, именно поэтому из всех тайных баз «Щ.И.Т.» Стив любил именно эту. Тишина способствовала хорошей работе, улучшала аналитические способности и помогала следить за всем, что происходило вокруг. Он знал каждый шаг каждого агента, был в курсе всех миссий и постоянно совал нос в лабораторию доктора Старка.

Прямо сейчас он топтался на входе, разглядывал стены, на которых висели множественные грамоты и две докторские мистера Старка — местный уголок славы, который Стив, пожалуй, уже выучил наизусть. Но тем не менее не смел прерывать то, что Старк называл «обучением подрастающего поколения».

С тех пор, как они с Наташей спасли Баки и Питера и привезли их сюда, Старк проводил с ним целые дни, разговаривая о науке. И на обучение это было совсем не похоже. Старк прыгал вокруг Паркера, как молодая лошадка вокруг корыта с кашей. Не то чтобы Стив ревновал, понимал же, что Тони иногда хочется поговорить с тем, кому не нужно разжевывать каждый термин. Правда, каждый раз, когда Питер делал что-то невероятное или высказывал какую-то гениальный мысль, и Тони хвалил его, хлопая по плечу, ревность прорезалась сквозь здравый смысл.

За пятнадцать минут ожидания такое случилось уже трижды. Это было слишком даже для бравого капитана со скромным нравом. На обед оставалось всего сорок пять минут. Понятное дело, Стив нервничал.

Вдруг за спиной скрипнула дверь и в лабораторию вошел Баки. Он удивленно посмотрел на Стива и тихо рассмеялся, когда поймал его такой же удивленный взгляд. Вернувшийся с миссии Барнс выглядел потрёпанно.

— На свидание опаздываешь? — спросил он тихо, чем сильно смутил Стива. Тот поджал губы и покачал головой.

— Я думал, у тебя задание.

— Было. А теперь нет. Старк не будет ворчать, если я заберу Пита?

— Будет, — ответил Стив. — Но я переживу.

— Зайду тогда позже. Приму душ, поем, может, сыграю с Бартоном в «Mario Kart», а потом…

— Просто забери его, — перебил его Стив, одарив серьезным взглядом. — Прошу.

Джеймс хотел подразнить Стива ещё как-нибудь, но они с Питером не виделись уже полторы недели и этого было достаточно, чтобы соскучиться. Чтобы обратить на себя внимание, он выбрал очень удачный момент: он тихо прокашлялся, когда Стив пялился на Старка.

Питер подпрыгнул на месте и с криком «Джей» побежал к нему навстречу. Старк, облокотившись на стол, улыбнулся и потёр лоб. Что было дальше, Джеймс не видел, потому как Питер повис на нём, чмокнул в щёку и быстро вытолкнул из лаборатории (Старк запретил им заниматься «своей ерундой» в царстве логики и науки).

— Я пришел поздороваться, — хмыкнул Джеймс, крепче обнимая Питера.

— Ага, привет, — с придыханием ответил Паркер. — Не думай, что я отпущу тебя.

— Даже не собирался, — Джеймс игриво поднял брови. — У меня по плану душ и обед, так что будет здорово, если ты будешь рядом. Или у тебя другие планы?

— К черту планы, — Питер растянулся в улыбке, пальцами коснулся небритой щеки. — Кэп справится и без меня.

— Так ты уже определился, будешь оперативником или учёным? — Джеймс взял его за руку, и они пошли в сторону его комнаты.

— Я выбрал леди Науку.

— Тогда зачем ты нужен Стиву?

— Фьюри сказал, что меня нужно потренировать. На всякий случай. Вдруг третья мировая или инопланетное вторжение.

— Тогда твои паучьи навыки точно пригодятся.

Питер громко рассмеялся. Они шли по серым коридорам с кирпичными стенами, Джеймс здоровался с каждым встречным агентом, а Питер без устали рассказывал о работе со Старком. Он говорил так быстро, что Баки едва успевал обрабатывать информацию. Ну ещё бы, он три дня не спал и уже сутки ничего не ел.

Они остановились, когда проходили мимо кухни. Джеймс решил стащить что-нибудь к себе спальню. И пока он изучал все, что есть в холодильнике, Питер, прислонившись, к столу, косо на него посматривал. И взгляд этот был самым неприличным.

— Кстати, почему ты не сказал мне, что Кэп и Старк встречаются? — поинтересовался он, забыв про науку.

— Да это просто прикол такой, — объяснил Барнс, положив на тарелку целую ветку винограда. — Мы так с Романофф шутки шутим.

— Но это не шутки. Они правда встречаются.

— Если ты про их совместные обеды, то это скука смертная. Однажды я совершил огромную ошибку, решив к ним присоединиться.

— Я не об этом. Но они встречаются, это точно. Как минимум вместе ходят и держатся за руки.

— Что ты видел? — Джеймс выглянул из-за дверцы холодильника.

Питер усмехнулся. Любопытство его всегда забавляло, а то, как его проявлял Джеймс — просто особый вид искусства. Его глаза загорались, как фары дальнего света, губы сжимались и не шевелились, а на лице так и читался восторг. Хотя, возможно, в этот раз он просто был рад узнать новости.

— Пару дней назад у меня была тренировка с Кэпом сразу после обеда, — стал объяснять он, облокотившись на кухонную тумбу. — И я заметил у него на руке интересный отпечаток в виде буквы «S». Знаешь, на коже остаются следы, например, когда долго лежишь на мятой подушке.

— И что с того?

— А то, что мистер Старк носит часы на левой руке. Так вот пряжка на ремешке этих часов в точности совпадает с отпечатком на руке Кэпа, который мог оказаться там, только если они долгое время держались за руки. Возможно даже во время соития.

Джеймс широко раскрыл глаза.

— Да ты гонишь!

— Никак нет. Как-нибудь сам обрати внимание.

— Чёрт, это гениально! — раздался голос на всю кухню. Повернувшись, Джеймс увидел сидевшего перед телевизором Бартона, который, как и обычно в обед, смотрел «Спасатели Малибу». — Как я раньше не догадался? Барнс, спасибо тебе за эту паучью голову. Мне нужно срочно доложить об этом Нат.

С этими словами Бартон выключил телевизор (прямо во время новой серии «Спасателей Малибу»!) и поспешил покинуть кухню.

— Вы там только полегче с ними, — крикнул Джеймс вдогонку, а потом улыбнулся Питу. — Ты сообразителен.

— Ты тоже рад, что теперь среди вас есть паучья голова? — спросил Питер, стуча пальцами по столешнице.

— О, ещё как, — протянул Барнс. — Ещё больше я рад, что помимо головы есть всё остальное.

Джеймс поманил Питера пальцем и тот, даже не собираясь сопротивляться, потянулся к нему и легко поцеловал.

— Спасибо, что спас меня, — довольно пролепетал Питер, путая пальцы в волосах Джеймса.

— Спасибо, что я гей, — рассмеялся Барнс и снова поцеловал Паркера.

Оторвавшись, он взглянул на Пита и словил себя на мысли, что ему нравятся эти оленьи глаза, румяные щечки и алые губы. А ещё нравится его сердце, храбрость, сообразительность и откровенность. Он любит в этом мальчишке все: от самой макушки до кончиков пальцев на ногах; любит его сердце и душу, мозг и силу, умение прилипать к стенам и паучье чутье, которое много раз спасало их от неловких ситуаций.

Он любит Питера Паркера так же сильно, как любил бы Пенелопу Питц. Мальчик, девочка, какая разница? Главное, чтобы человек был хороший. В очередной раз усмехнувшись, он пихнул Питеру в руки тарелку с виноградом, сам взял коробку с остатками пиццы и почему-то был уверен, что сегодня они не вылезут из спальни.

Море, солнце, песок и улицы Майами уже не казались такими ужасными. В конце концов, именно этот город подарил ему Питера, и в этот раз цель и правда оправдала средства.


End file.
